Insane STUPID crazy love!
by Justme8484
Summary: What happens when Aphrodite gets sick of the same thing? Three words- Run Percy, Run! Lots of Percabeth and everything elce. T- because I am paranoid. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me. I hope you like this story. It just sort of came to me a little while ago. Just warning there will be A LOT of fluff. Mostly Percabeth fluff but let's just say Percy will have his hands full before long. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer- last I checked I was not a male so that would mean I am not Rick Rioerden(audience in my head gasped dramatically). Honestly if I were Rick would I be siting here writing this? I think not. **

* * *

"Well, Happy Birthday Sea… Percy," Annabeth said standing up and leaving the table. Once she was out of earshot Percy cursed himself.

"Well it is now official, she hates you," he grumbled. 'Percy?' What was that about? He had always been Seaweed Brain to her. It had started out as an insult but Percy had grown to like it-coming from Annabeth that is.

"Nice going," a voice said behind him. Grover walked toward Percy clapping slowly. "No, I mean it. That was a really good show of emotion, and how much you care about her. Really heartwarming." The sarcasm in his voice was so think it would bend the knife you tried to cut it with.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"What am I…? What do you think?" Grover almost shouted. "You just let Annabeth go without the slightest hint of your feelings for her."

"My what?" Percy asked standing up in shock. "We're friends. That's it, nothing more."

Grover dropper his face to one of his hands and shook his head slowly. "How is it that _you_ are the last to see this?" he asked. "It is so obvious that you two like each other it is painful to watch."

"Like each other, as in like-like each other?" Percy asked. "No. you have it all wrong, G-man. It's not like that."

"Yeah sure, because you don't drool over her, you don't gape-open mouthed- when she goes swimming, you don't watch her like a hawk and scare off all competition, you've never…"Grover would have continued had Percy not covered his mouth.

"I get it okay," Percy said loudly. "But I am not asking her out."

"Why, on earth or Hades, not," Grover asked.

"Well considering the main topic of this conversation is Annabeth, I will explain the way she would have," Percy began.

"Meaning?" Grover asked.

"Using logic," Percy answered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Percy Jackson?"

"Well not real logic more common sense," Percy amended.

"Again I ask, who are you?"

"Grover look at it this way," Percy said holding a hand out as if to show a slide in a slide show. "On one hand I can ask Annabeth out and have her say no then gut me like the fish I am."

"She would not say no," Grover said.

'You don't know that. Anyway, on the other hand I can just stay Annabeth's friend. I don't die, I retain a healthy, lifelong friendship, and I don't die," Percy said.

"If you were so worried about dying why didn't you become a god?" Grover asked. Percy bit his tongue, having no answer. "You didn't want to lose Annabeth."

"No, I did it so that we wouldn't have to worry about losing the support of the minor gods and goddesses," Percy stammered.

"Yeah sure," Grover said. "It had nothing to do with Annabeth, the love of your life."

"Don't call her that," Percy said. "And she's not. Now if you are done prying into my personal life, I need to go." Without waiting for an answer Percy bolted for his cabin. Once inside he locked the door, closed the windows and drew the curtains. Still he felt like he was being watched.

* * *

(On Olympus)

"This is so boring," Aphrodite groaned. Sure watching Percy and Annabeth scramble to gather their scattered thoughts and feelings for one another had been fun at first it was growing tedious now. It was time to meddle.

Quickly Aphrodite rushed to her love potion cabinet. Inside she found a small, pale pink bottle and smiled. This vial didn't look like much but give it time, dynamite comes in small packages**(A/N No Aphrodite is not going to blow up Percy. I would have no story, it's just a metaphor).** This one potion could bring down entire kingdoms in a day. Aphrodite only had one boy in mind. Even with the Cures of Achilles he was going to have his hands full.

"This is going to be so much fun," Aphrodite squeaked. She took one more look at the mortals whose lives would change-yet again- when they woke in the morning.

* * *

**Okay have to retract my past statment. If I had I book published I would totally wite continuations or different version of what could have happened. **

**Anyway I have some ideas like with the vial, it is going to be good. Or at least it is in my mind. But I need ideas for other stuff. But you'll have a better idea of what kind of thing to suggest in the next chapter but don't let that stop you from reviewing at his chapter. Really they make my entire day. Oh and if you can guess what the potion in the vial dose or is for if we ever meet face to face I will bye you a soda, and you can hold me to that, but it has to be exact. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Randomness- I. Like. How. When. You. Read. This. The. Little. Voice. In. Your. Head. Takes. Pauses. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you ready for this? I hope you are because here it is. **

**Disclaimer- until I can afford some good lawers I do not own anything Percy Jackson related. All credit go's to that great man known as Rick Riorden.**

Annabeth P.O.V.

Annabeth watched from a far as Percy and Grover argued over gods know what. Judging by the way Grover looked ready to full out kill Percy Annabeth decided to intervene.

They were just welling back and forth. "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." Percy was the negative one, Gover positive.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"I am trying to get Percy to grow a backbone and ask y..." Grover began only to have Percy clam his hand over his mouth.

"Dude, I don't want this all over the camp," Percy said nodding to some Aphrodites not far off.

"Fine," Grover said after Percy released him.

"Am I missing something?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Grover is trying to get me to ask this one girl out," Percy whispered. Annabeth felt her heart sink. How could Grover do that to her? She had been sure that he knew how she felt with his weird saytr emotion feeling thing. Never the less she faked a teasing smile.

"Oh," she purred. "Does little Percy have a crush?" She pinched one of his blushing cheeks. "That's so cute."

"Shut up," Percy said brushing away the hand.

"So who is she," Annabeth asked. She didn't WANT to know who was stealing Percy but she just had to know. "You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

"No," Percy said. "I do not have a crush, and I am not asking her out Grover. It would just be awkward."

"You'll never know until you try," Grover prompted. "I know you like her. Empathy link remember?" Grover tapped his temples to empathize his point.

"Well you must have another empathy link with someone who _has_ a crush because you're wrong," Percy said defiantly.

"I really wish I knew what was going here," Annabeth said. As if to make matters even more confusing Percy began to glow. A light pinkish light surrounded him and began to grow brightly. Annabeth understood what was happening after a moment. "Look away," she yelled.

Once she averted her eyes the glow grew then disappeared. When she looked back she nearly had a heart attack. Percy was gone and all that was left was a scorch mark and a piece of hot pink paper.

"Where did Percy go?" Grover yelled.

Annabeth picked up the paper and read aloud what was written on it.

"_Dear whoever finds this, _

_Please do not worry about young Percy Jackson. He is perfectly fine. I will not be hurting him, I only wish to speak with him for a time. Chiron should know by now and if not please explain this to him or just show him this. Anyway, Percy should be back in about an hour so don't freak. _

_With love, _

_Aphrodite_."

"Aphrodite?" Grover asked. "Oh poor Percy." Thunder clapped. "And I say that with the up most respect."

"Why is Aphrodite talking with Percy exactly?" Annabeth asked. "I have a feeling that you know."

"Sorry I have been sworn not to reveal her name," Grover said holding up his hands as if to surrender.

"I didnt say anything about a girl," Annabeth said pursing her made a sign as if he were locking his lips and throughong away twe key. "Great. Well I guess I'll go talk to Chiron then and make sure he knows what's going on," Annabeth said before she hurried off toward the Big House. She had a sinking feeling that the rest of the day would be going south very fast.

Percy P.O.V.

Percy suddenly found himself in a room with plush red couches, pure white walls and red-pink, floor length curtains. His first thought was 'Run and run fast.' Then he remembered that he had no idea were he was.

Well he had an idea but it was not pleasant.

"Ah there you are," a voice sang. "It's about time you got here."

"Where am I?" Percy asked. A woman, so stunning and beautiful that Percy's jaw dropped, appeared in front of him. "Lady Aphrodite."

"Hello to you as well," Aphrodite said pleasantly. "Shall we sit?" she gestured to one of the scarlet couches.

After they were seated Aphrodite crossed her legs and looked at Percy expectantly.

"Well," Aphrodite said making the word sound like three syllables.

"Well what?" Percy asked.

"Do you know why here Percy?" Aphrodite asked.

"No... Well... Please tell me that this doesn't have anything to do with Annabeth," Percy plead. "Grover already been hounding me about..."

"Oh calm down," Aphrodite said with a wave of her hand. "Of course this will have something to do with your love life. It's what I do as the goddess do love after all."

"Great," Percy groaned.

"Well I've been watching you as you've grown. As well as Miss Chase. You two are..."

"Please don't say that we are perfect together or anything like that," Percy plead.

"Well it's the truth, and do not interrupt me," Aphrodite said. "Now I'll cut to the chase." She waved her hand in front of her. A table covered in brightly colored bottles and boxes.

"What are those?" Percy asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Love potions," Aphrodite said. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "And perfume apparently." She lifted a small, pale pink vial and studied it. "Yes this the perfume I got for that little boutique yesterday. Be a dear and hold this so I don't mix it up with my potions again, will you Percy?" She handed him the vial and preceded to check the rest of them.

Suddenly everything clicked. Percy jumped to his feet almost dropping the vial.

"_You want me to give Annabeth a potion to make her fall in with me?_" Percy yelled/asked.

"Well if you would just ask her out yourself I wouldn't have to stoop to these levels. Now sit down and listen," Aphrodite said. Percy obeyed immediately not really knowing why.

"Alright where do we begin," Aphrodite mused to her self as she picked up one bottle after another. "No not that one. That would kill her in the wrong dose. No that would drive her insane eventually. No that one only works for an hour. Oh no, way to concentrated for teenagers." She kept going like this until she had eliminated all but four potions.

The first bottle looked like a flower vase. Long and sleek.

"This one," Aphrodite said holding it up as if selling it. "Will make your girl of choice fall head over heals for you. Nothing in her world will matter more than you. You'll alwayshe on her mind, and she's be at your side ever second she can be. She may get a little protective but completely lovey-dovey. It will only work if you put it in water-nothing else-and she willingly drinks it. Unreversible."

"No way am I..." Percy began only to be interrupted.

"Quite right. We don't want her to be to smother you to death, now do we," Aphrodite said. She held up the next bottle which looked like a sixth-grade girls art project. It was coverd in hears stickers and smile faces. "This will give the girl a more of a school girl crush. Love notes, shy smiles, stealing small kisses whenever she can get them. A movie romance. Unlike the other one it can be revered."

"Definetly not," Percy said. That did not sound like Annabeth so there was no way her was changing her into the ever if it could be changed.

"No?" aphrodite asked before she shrugged and picked up the next bottle. This one had a small circular base. It widened as it went up. "Well with this one, the love starts small then, as time go's on, gets stronger. By the time your about... Oh about twenty the girl won't be able to get alone without you. All you have to do with this one is dip a little of it on bare skin, like on her hand, then touch the spot. This one can be reversed but it's not easy."

"These just keep getting worst," Percy grumbled to himself.

"Fine there is one more," Aphrodite said annoyed. The last bottle looked like a glass ball with a cork in it. "This one is tricky. You give it the girl in anyway, any amount. But you have to be the first person she sees then she's yours. She would act completely normal just... Think a little more of you. She will be permanently in love with you."

"No," Percy said again.

"Well that's all there is unless you want to hear about the more risky ones," Aphrodite said folding her arms.

"No as in I am not going to use any of them," Percy said standing up. "I am not going to drug Annabeth to something she doesn't want to do. Not to mention that Athena would killed me for even trying. Plus none of that love was real, it was all fake and fabricated. If Annabeth is going to love me I want it to at least be real." Percy didn't realize how hard be was squeezing the purfume bottle he still held until it broke and splashed all down his shirt.

"Oh no," Aphrodite said, looking disappointed, other than her eyes. They had an excited look to them. "I liked that one. Oh well, no use crying over spilt tea." She waved her hand and the purfume on Percy's shirt dried, but the smell remained. It smelt like a thousand gallons of rose insence was burning in a room the size of a coat closet. With the Cures of Acilles Percy had no cut so he just brushed the glass shards off his hands.

"Sorry about that," Percy said. "But I still won't use one of you potions."

"Very well," Aphrodite sighed. "I guess I can't say I'm surprised. If you change your mind I.M. me, alright?"

"Sure," Percy said even though he was sure he would never change his mind.

"Great," Aphrodite squeaked. "I'll send you back to Camp Half-Blood now."

She snapped and the next the Percy knew he was back in cabin three.

Aphrodite P.O.V.

Aphrodite laughed once Percy was gone. He had no idea that the little bottle of 'perfume' was one of the strongest and most complicated kind of potions there was.

This potion was unlike any other. The way it worked was not to give it to the one that was suppose to fall in love, but the one they would fall in love with. So by putting it on Percy not only would Annabeth fall MADLY in love with him but also any girl who has _ever _had romantic feelings for him. If a girl had ever even though "Oh he's cute" they would fall for him. Or they would be given the courage and confidence to express their feelings for him.

The potion would have no effect on a girl who has never had feelings for whatever boy it was, unless he had feelings for her. In other words, who ever Percy was in love with would be effected the most.

The only way to break the spell was to break every girls heart. Afterward they would be returned to there normal state. When the boy is not around there is no effect, but when the boy is close a girl everything else in their world is gone. All that would matter was him. It takes effect slowly, simply increasing flirting levels. But it gets stronger as time go's. Once a kiss takes place, it's like pouring gasoline on a fire, it gets bigger and strongeto for that girl, then slowly effects the other girls.

Aphrodite smiled at her handy work and settled in to watch the chaos about to unfold.

****

* * *

**Who is ready for everything to go insane? **

**How was it? Great? Horrible? Okay? I need feedback and suggestions, so please, PLEASE, review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha Two chapters in one day. Well I think it was I one day. I've kind of lost my sense of time resently. I'll stop boring you and just let you read. **

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

Percy groaned as he stepped out of the shower-for the fifth time- and he still smelled like Aphrodite's perfume. Finally he gave up on washing away the smell and decided to cover it with some cologne.

It worked- sort of. Percy had a feeling that everyone would be avoiding him the rest of the day, because of how strong his smell was.

Man he couldn't have been more wrong.

As Percy walked to the arena to practice with riptide for a bit everyone seemed to be calling out to him.

"Hi Percy," a Demeter girl called, her name was Jane or something along those lines.

"Lookin' good Jackson," Hilary, a Apollo girl from Texas said. "How you doin' t'day?"

"Um... Good, and you?" Percy asked to be polite.

"I doin' fine. The ain't nothin' that could ruin t'day," Hilary said with a wink. She brushed her hand on Percy's as she passed.

"Percy," Alissa, an Aphrodite girl called. "You're looking good today." She smiled and flipped her hair flirtatiously.

"Yeah, you too," Percy said. He tried to step around her but Alissa had other ideas. She stepped close to him and put a hand on his chest.

"Listen," she said. "I'm planing a little party just before the summer session end, and I was hoping you would come." She began drawing little hearts, with her first finger, on Percy's chest.

"Sure...Um... Maybe...uh," Percy stammered. "If nothing comes up, I'll be there."

"Cool," Alissa said. She leaned forward as if to kiss him until someone cleared their throat. Alissa looked over Percy's shoulder and pulled away quickly.

Percy turned around to see Annabeth with her arms folded, leaning on her left leg, a threatening smile on her face. Percy mouthed 'Thank you' to her and her smile softened. She walked forward and hooked her arm through Percy's.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Percy said. "I was just about to go. It was nice taking with you Alissa."

"Yeah," Alissa said hotly looking at Annabeth with an angry expression. She smiled sweetly when she looked back a Percy. "We should do this more often, don't you think?"

What was with girls and turning EVERYTHING into a question? Percy thought.

"Sure," Percy said before Annabeth basically dragged him away. Once in the arena, where no one could see them, Annabeth stopped.

"I hope Alissa wasn't the girl you're crushing on, because I may have just ruined it," Annabeth said. Under her joking tone, she sounded almost upset.

"Not at all," Percy said slipping his arm put of Annabeth's. "Thanks, you saved my life back there."

"What else is new?" Annabeth asked. She pulled her dagger and winked. "Feel like a round?"

Percy smiled and pulled riptide. "You have to ask?"

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth felt strange. When she say Percy, with Alissa all over him, she had gotten so angry it took all her will power not to rip the witch's head off. Instead Annabeth simply gave Alissa her best death glare and clung onto Percy as if he was hers.

Now, with Percy coming at her with a cocky smile and sword, she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was. With his messy black hair that was, for some reason, endearing. His beautiful green eyes that had an endless depth to them. His crooked smile, but straight teeth. His muscles. Every part of him was muscular, not creepy, bulging, veiny muscles. Natural, toned muscles, with...

'Annabeth, snap out of it,' Annabeth thought, mentally slapping herself. 'He's your best friend. You are not suppose to think of him that way. Even if you are, not in the middle of a fight! Move!' she jumped out of the way as Percy swung riptide. He suddenly stopped and stood up straight.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" Percy asked capping riptide. "You seem a little out of it today."

"Sorry," Annabeth said. "Long day."

"Tell me about it," Percy said with an exasperated sigh. "I bet mine was worse than yours."

"You were called to talk to Aphrodite," Annabeth said. "I can't top that. What was that about anyway?"

Percy blushed. "Well... You know, the usual."

"The usual?" Annabeth asked unconsciously stepping closer to Percy. "Does she talk to you often."

"Well no," Percy said taking a step back. "Just once before and she is the goddess of love so..."

"When did she talk to you the first time?" Annabeth interrupted.

"Um... When you went missing that one year," Percy said, blushing redder and running a hand through his messy hair, nervously. He looked at his wrist. "Oh look at the time," he said even though he wasn't wearing a watch. "It's almost time for dinner."

"No it's not," Annabeth whispered. She hadn't noticed that she had backed Percy into a corner and they were standing so close they were almost touching.

"Well I'm sure there's... Something we're late for," Percy said frantically.

"I'm sure they won't miss us to much," Annabeth said, cocking her head to the side. She leaned in a bit and her eye's began to flutter close when, out of nowhere, Connor Stoll appeared. Annabeth jumped away from Percy before they can see anything.

"Oh hey, Annabeth," Connor panted. "Chiron asked if you would show this new camper around."

"What new camper?" Annabeth asked.

"What?" Connor asked looking around. "Dang it. I lost her. Wait no there she is." A little girl about nine came running in.

"Why can't you show her around?" Annabeth asked.

"Do you know me at all?" Connor asked.

"Right, she wouldn't make it the first day," Annabeth said with a roll of her eyes.

"What!" the little girl asked in alarm.

"Oh don't worry sweetie," Annabeth said softly. "We're safe here, I was only kidding. But it would be wise to stay away from the Stolls at all times. Now what's your name?"

"Megan," she said.

"Well Megan," Annabeth said. "How about we go see the cabin." She took the little girls hand and lead her away.

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy sat down hard in once Annabeth left. Had she really just tried to kiss him? Sure she had kissed him before, but that was a 'You're going to die and I will never see you again' kind of kiss.

"What's wrong with you?" Connor asked.

"It's official," Percy said shaking his head slightly. "I've gone insane."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Oh and if you think Annabeth was a bit... Much, givether a break. She's under a spell. Oh and dont worry, things get worse. Suggestions arewelcome as well as flames. Review please. I can't get better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong and I would love to hear from you if you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back. Sorry for dissapering there for a few days. I was on my deathbed. I'm still coughing up my lungs. Well here's what the story. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. **

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

So Percy spent the rest of the day dogging Annabeth. The little fiasco earlier had shaken him up a bit. That's when he remembered Aphrodite and her love potions. That sent him into a full scale panic attack.

Was she portioned? If she was, was it reversible?

A girl winked at Percy as he passed. "Okay what is going on?" Percy asked aloud.

"Hey Percy, wait up," Percy felt a rush of relief as Grover came running up and not some love-sick girl. "What happened to you? You know with Aphrodite?"

"Oh, nothing much," Percy lied. "She only tried to get me to give Annabeth a love potion because I, apparently, can't get her to like me myself. I smell like a billion roses and a whole bottle of cologne..."

"No kidding," Grover mumbled under his breath.

"... Now for some crazy reason every girl at camp is hitting on me. I've had two girls try to kiss me, in the same hour even. I am dodging Annabeth because she was one of those girls and..."

"Wait," Grover exclaimed. "Annabeth kissed you?"

"No, Connor Stoll came in just before she could," Percy said. He still wasn't sure if he was angry or thankful for that.

"Tuff luck man," Grover said putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. "So are the two of you finally official?"

"Firstly," Percy said annoyed. "Stop talking like Annabeth and I have been dating forever. Second no. And third... hide me." The last was due to Annabeth coming over.

"Hey Percy," she said with a huge smile. "I came over to say I was sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what came over me. " She was twisting one of her blond curls around her finger until it got stuck. After jerking it free she quickly combed the knot out with her fingers.

"Oh it's fine," Percy said feeling as confused as ever. "It happens to the best of us I guess."

"Oh I'm so glad you feel that way," Annabeth said bubbly. What was wrong with her? Annabeth did not act like this.

"Annabeth I think we should go talk to Chiron," Grover said. He looked confused by Annabeth's behavior, even thought she had only said about four sentences.

"Oh come on," Annabeth said with a wave of her hand. "It's not like I'm sick. I never get sick."

"Be that as it may, I still think we should go talk to him," Grover said.

"Percy, do _you_ think I should go talk to Chiron?" Annabeth asked. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You can never be to careful," Percy said. "Come on I'll take you to the big house." He held out his hand and Annabeth took it a little quickly.

As the pair walked through camp they received a large array of looks. Form glares form girls who were eyeing their joined hands to encouraging nodes and thumb-ups from the guys. Percy quickly shook his head as if to say that's not how it was when Annabeth laid her head on his shoulder. That kind of ruined the effect.

Once they got to the Big House, Percy maneuvered out of Annabeth's hold on him and smiled politely as he knocked on the door. Mr. D answered after about three minutes.

"Is Chiron here?" Percy asked.

"I'm afraid not Peter Johnson," Mr. D said. "What do you want?"

"Do you know where he is," Percy asked ignoring Mr. Do's question. He pulled his hand away when Annabeth started to make a garb for it. He folded his arms and didn't look in her direction, like he hadn't noticed what she was doing.

"He had to go to Olympus for an emergency meeting," Mr. D said sounding bored.

Percy decided not to make a comment about why Mr. D hadn't gone and simply said he'd come back later. So he and Annabeth ended up sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean.

"The ocean is beautiful today," Annabeth said. "So calm yet so strong." She leaned over to lay her head on his shoulder but Percy shrugged her off. He was still 75% sure that Annabeth was under a potions influence and wasn't about to mess with her emotions while she was in this... Mind set.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Percy said quickly. "Why would you think something was wrong?"

"You don't usually shrug me off and block me out," Annabeth said. "Tell me what's going on." She took one of his hands in both of hers. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing Annabeth," Percy said. "Look, I have to go back to my cabin, so I'll see you at dinner alright?"

"Sure," Annabeth said though she sounded sad.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

'Okay what just happened,' Annabeth asked herself once Percy was out of sight. She had meant to simply apologize for trying to kiss him in the arena but the second she had seen him her mind shut off completely.

Something was every wrong. She did need to speak with Chiron... On second though that would just be awkward. Talking to Chiron about boys, or her feelings for Percy- that were for some reason much more potent then they had before? Yeah, like that was going to happen.

So who? Her mother? No she would skin Percy alive. Thalia? Maybe, but she would just suggest that Annabeth join the hunters agin. 'Just leave it all,' she'll say. One of her half-sisters? No way. In a small camp like this, gossip spreads like fire on a dry wheat field. Her step mother? Maybe, they had gotten over their differences for the most part and she could serve as an un-bias point of view. Then again she still didn't like all the mythology, and what was happening to Annabeth was not normal.

From the looks of things Annabeth couldn't talk to anyone. It's not like this was an equation she could just solve and move on from. There was only one person Annabeth could think of that might be able help and there was no way on Earth or Hades that she would stoop to those levels. Fo the time being Annabeth decided to keep these feelings to herself and talk-normally-with Percy.

What was the worst that could happen?


	5. Chapter 5

**HI it's ME! I'm back and I feel horrible and great at the same time. I feel horrible because I'm sick and it is late. I feel great because my insanity has come in usefully for once. Okay so when I write a story I write it three times(review time aside) Once in my head, once on a computer, and then I reread it along with the charecters (in my head of coure, they don'treally come and read it but that would be awsome). so this is what I am going to do- occasionally the charecters will give commentaries like with authors notes. We'll start with just Annabeth and go from there. Tell me if you like that idea. **

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Kill me. Just put me out of my misery," Annabeth begged.

"What wrong?" Malcolm asked not really sounding interested.

"It's a girl thing," Annabeth said. "Do you really want to talk about it?"

"Not at all," Malcolm said almost before Annabeth finished. "I am going to leave now before I am permenently scared**(Annabeth- what is with guys? They'll have to hear about it sooner to later. Me: Don't ask me I'm not a guy)**." Malcolm sprinted out the door almost knocking Katie Gardener down as he left.

"Hey Annabeth," Kaite said sounding tense. "Is it happening to you too?"

"Is what happening to me?" Annabeth asked. Katie walked over to whisper in Annabeth's ear.

"The thing with Percy," Katie said. "Everyone seems to be falling for him."

"Keep it between us, but yeah," Annabeth admitted. "I don't get it. Every time I see him my mind shuts off and become this giggling, little cream puff." **(annabeth- cream puff? Really? ME- Hey you said it not me.) **

"I wouldn't use those words, exactly, but I totally get what you're saying," Katie said. "Do you what to go somewhere more private?"

Annabeth looked around her cabin. There were only about three other people inside but even that felt like a lot at the moment.

"Sure," Annabeth said. She followed Kaite out of the cabin and up to Thalia's pine. It wasn't the most secretive of location but you could see if someone was coming up and stop the conversation if needed.

"So," Katie said sliding her back down the tree. "What is going on."

"If you repeat this I will have to kill you, but I don't know**(Me- so the truth flows forward. Annabeth- shut up, I'm not** **omniscient),**" Annabeth said thumping down to the ground. Outside of the magic barrier it was cloudy but inside it was warm and sunny as usual.

"Great," Katie groaned. "You were our last hope."

"What do mean last hope?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, you always have a plan," Katie explained. "Five girls have broken-up with their boyfriends. Two of which were mortal boyfriend so if we're all being charmed they can't explain anything. The others will be gunning to kill Percy the second they can. Only about five girl are not falling over themselves for Percy. Like Clarisse, and some new girls. Everyone elce is in a full scale panic because they can't stop flirting with him or stop trying to kiss him..."

"People have tried to kiss him?" Annabeth asked now on the defencive side.

"We can't help it," Katie said holding her hands up as if to say 'I surrender.'

"You have to kiss him?" Annabeth asked, her voice going up three octaves.

"Yes but I stopped myself," Katie said trying to sink into the ground. "But you of all people should know it's not something I can control. Nothing happened I promise."

Annabeth took a deep breath and calmed herself down. It's not like she had room to criticize anyway. She had tried to kiss him herself.

"Alright," Annabeth said. "So what do we do stop all this? I have nothing."

"Well I did have one idea," Katie said sheepishly.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"You kiss him," Katie said softly, flinching until she noticed that Annabeth was completely still.

"_Kiss_ him?" Annabeth asked after a bit. "Like, just go up to him and kiss him? How would help? It would only make Our friendship awkward and strained, if works or not!"

"Oh come on Annabeth," Katie said folding her arms across her chest. "You know you like him, and he likes you. You're to smart not to see that. It'll just be the start of your relationship."

"Even if I do like Percy- not that I'm saying I do- what makes you think I want a relationship?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth you're our last hope," Katie said fake tears forming in her eyes. "If you don't even try every happy couple in camp going to end. Do you really want it to be your fault? Because you were to scared to even try to help?"

"Katie I just can't," Annabeth cried. "I don't want to lose him again. Besides we won't become a couple. We had our chance for that and we didn't take it."

"What?" Katie asked truly interested, her teary facade gone.

"Do you remember when Percy blew up Mt. Saint Helens?" Annabeth asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, just before we separated I... I kissed him," Annabeth said quietly blushing slightly.

"So why didn't you two get together then, exactly?," Katie asked. "That would have been a perfect time."

"It might have been," Annabeth sighed. "That is, if he hadn't washed up on Calypso's island."

"Oh," Katie said without continuing.

"Katie I'm not going to do it," Annabeth said agin.

"Just think about it. I'm not going to make you do this, just think about it," Katie said. "There is a lot of hope riding on that it will work. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Katie stood and walked back to camp.

As Annabeth watched her go she couldn't help but wonder if Katie's plan would work. And if it didn't would it end Percy and her friendship?

"Why dose my life have to be so complicated?" Annabeth asked aloud. She didn't expect an answer.

"Because you're a demigod," the voice said. "And our lives suck."

Annabeth turned to see the last person she wanted to see. She held tight to her awareness as Percy came to sit next to her. She would not turn into her cream puff **(Annabeth-Again with the cream puff! Me- sorry, but I like it)**self with the thought of kissing Percy fresh in her mind.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Annabeth asked in a tight voice.

"Not much," Percy said slowly. "What dose Katie want you to do and why is so much hope riding on it?"

"It's nothing," Annabeth said quickly coming up with a lie. "We'll be going to the same school next year and she was trying to recruit me for the drama club."

"That's a lie," Percy said.

"It is not," Annabeth said defensively. How had Percy seen through her so easily.

"Yes it is. Katie's dad likes in Florida, why would he have her go to school in New York?" Percy asked.

"And how would you know that her father lives in Florida?" Annabeth asked. She really needed to stop getting all defensive, it was not helping her.

"I talked with her today," Percy said shuddering slightly.

"Oh yeah, I heard you kissed her," Annabeth said folding her arms and looking away.

"I did not kiss her, she did not kiss me," Percy said shifting to his knees. "But if I remember correctly _you have_ kissed me."

"Oh you just _had _to bring that up, didn't you?" Annabeth half-yelled. "I thought you were going to die and I didn't want you to die without _ever_ kissing a girl so I gave you a chance."

"Well for your information I happen to have kissed another girl other than you," Percy said matter-o-factually.

"Oh really? Who?" Annabeth asked hoping to catch him in a lie.

"Rachel," Percy said without hesitation.

"You kissed the oracle? That's suppose to make me jealous?" Annabeth asked, even though she was steaming. That little redheaded, friend stealing, witch. No, Annabeth, Rachel is your freind. You are not allowed think of ways to kill her.

"Who said I was trying to make you jealous?" Percy asked. "Why would you be jealous, anyway? It's not like we're together or anything."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Annabeth growled.

"Look, I came over here because you looked upset and I wanted to make you feel better but I see that you don't want to talk, so I'll leave now," Percy said standing up. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Or maybe not," Annabeth said angrily. Once Percy was gone-grumbling as he went- Annabeth jumped up and ran for Rachel's cave. "Rachel!"

"Hey Annabeth," Rachel said confused her yelling visiter. She was sitting in the middle of the floor drawing some kind of portrait of a half human-half dog thing. "Did you need something?"

"Rachel don't take this the wrong way but you need to stay away from Percy," Annabeth gasped, a little winded from her run.

"What?" Rachel gasped. "I'm the oracle now, Annabeth. It's not like I'm trying to stealing form you."

"I know, wait he's not even mine," Annabeth said. "Anyway look, lately something strange has been happening to all the girls in camp. Whenever they happen to come near him they fall head over heels. Then they..."

"I never got the expression," Rachel said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"'Head over heels.' I don't get it. Your head is always over your heels, so why do people say that?"

"Rachel focus!"

"Okay, okay. So stay away from Percy so I don't accidentally fall for him? Is that what you're saying."

"No. What I'm saying is... Wait. Back up. Yes that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Okay I'll tell Chiron I can't come down to meals so no problem."

"How are you so calm about this?" Annabeth asked.

"Well by becoming the oracle, I don't have to worry about guys, when I graduate I have a place to escape my family," Rachel gestured around her," and I never have to watch day-time television. You demigods provide enough entertainment."

"So you understand why I came here so I guess I'm done here," Annabeth said. "Um... Nice talking to you?"

"And the same to you," Rachel said. "We should do this more often."

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to?" Annabeth asked. She turned to leave the cave when Rachel spoke once more.

"It will work," she said in a low voice. "Just not the way you think."

Annabeth hung her head as she left. She knew exactly what Rachel was talking about, but as to what she meant exactly, let's just say everyone Hates riddles and Annabeth was no exception.

Aphrodite P.O.V.

Aphrodite smiled. She shifted from the form of the oracle girl to her own. She had really thought it would take more to fool a daughter of Athena, maybe she wasn't as smart as everyone made her out to be**(Annabeth- let me at her, I'm going to kill her for saying that. Me holding Annabeth back- Annabeth, calm down she dosen't mean it. And if she does she is wrong, you are just under a lot of stress, you're a genius ok? Would you calm down people want to read).**

Rachel was a key pawn in Aphrodite's plan, as was the plan that shehad put in the daughter of Demeter's head. Oh this was shaping up to give the Romeo and Juliet story a run for its money. And I was about tbetter even better.

* * *

**Me- so what do you think Annabeth? Should there be a kiss in the next chapter?**

**Annabeth- I'll be honest, I want one, yes. But I thin you should let your readers decide **

**Me- alright. So review if you want a kiss, or not. **

**Oh and tell me if you like this whole charecters lissen in thing. Next it will be Percy. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and everything. You guys are great. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm back and guess who's here with me. **

**Percy- it's me. I'll talk later. **

**Disclamar- Rick Rioerden owns Percy Jackson NOT me. **

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

Percy slammed the door to his cabin shut for two reasons. One he was angry. Two he had about five girls following him.

He had abandoned the idea that Annabeth was portioned because if she was that meant everyone was. Now he was beginning to think that Thai was just a big joke they were all playing with him. Well it's kind of hard to enjoy a joke when your life feels like one.**(Percy- haven't I said that before? Me- yes and I loved that quote so that's why I out it in) **

Still that didn't give him the grounds to yell at Annabeth like that. She hadn't done anything wrong- that he could prove. They were all innocent until proven guilty, but where had the whole kissing thing come from?

In retrospect, this whole thing could have been avoided if he had just not spoken up at Thalia's pine, or not tried to pry into Annabeth and Katie's personal dealings. Of course Katie was the reason the fight had started.

Percy just sighed and slid his back down the wall in sadness and despair **(Percy- That's a Victorious reference, isn't it? Me- yes:( wipe that smirk off your face, I thought it fit for this point in time)**. He then preceded to thump his head against the wall thinking 'I am an idiot.'** (Percy- What did I do? Me- shut up and just read.) **

He imagined a woman's voice saying, "Stop that Percy, you'll brain damage."

Percy snorted. "I've done worst than this to my head." He thumped his head against the wall again just to emphasize his point.

"Percy stop it," the voice said again.

"You're not my mother," Percy said.

"Yes I am."

Percy looked around the room and saw the shimmering image of his mom hovering above him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Sorry mom," he mumbled. "What up? Is something wrong?"

"Why dose something have to be wrong for me to call?" Sally asked **(Percy- Sally? Me- well I don't want to write Percy's mom over and over. Live with it). **

"Mom, I'm not a complete idiot," Percy said folding his arms.

"Fine," Sally said. "I was hoping to sugar coat this before I just jumped into it, but..." she paused and looked ready to cry. "Poseidon called and asked me to tell you that Tyson has gone missing."

"What?" Percy yelled.

"That's what he said," Sally continued. "One moment Tyson was there then the next he wasn't. Now Poseidon wanted you to know what has happened but he does not want you to go after him."

"How could he not want me to help look for Tyson?"

"He has his reasons," Sally said soothingly. "Poseidon has every resource in the sea looking for him, and he thought it would be easier to take coming from me."

"But I can't just sit here. Not when I know Tyson might be in trouble," Percy said.

"You'll have to, Percy," Sally said sadly.

"There must be some way I could help," Percy reasoned.

"Well... Talk with Annabeth. Look for places he could be, then give the information to Posiden," Sally offered. "You can't do much more than that.** (Percy- I hate when people say that. Me- I hate when you interrupt the story every other line, so stop. People like to read without interruptions! Percy- Okay, sorry, I'll shut up.)** Just promise you won't do anything foolish."

"Alright mom," Percy said as he hung his head. "I won't."

"Good," Sally said relived. "I don't want to lose you, expressly so soon after a war." A loud horn sounded just then, signaling dinner.

"That dinner," Percy said. "I have to go mom."

"Alright, Percy," Sally said before she swipedher hand through the I.M. and was gone.

Percy took a deep breath as he made his to the mess hall. Talking with Annabeth was his best chanse of finding Tyson, even if she was acting strange.

Aphrodite's P.O.V.

Aphrodite couldn't believe how easy it was to trick demigods these days. A thousand years ago I would have taken so much more. Granted they were under a spell or emotionally imbalanced. Still the Athena girl should not have been so easy to fool. It just wasn't right, and it was no fun.

Aphrodite looked so intently at the sene unfolding before her that she didn't notice her visitors until they put a hand on her shoulders and spun her around.

"Aphrodite," Athena growled. "What do you think you are doing?"

"My job," Aphrodite said trying to spin back around. Posieden stopped her.

"Your _job_ is not to make a fool of my son," he yelled. "I want you to take, whatever charm you've put on him, off. Now!"

"Sorry, I can't," Aphrodite said. As the two other gods advanced like they were going to kill her she held her hands up for surrender. "But I have a plan."

"A plan for what?" Athena asked through her teeth.

"Well I like to call it the 'Percabeth Project.' That you kid's couple name. Cute, don't you think?" Aphrodite squeaked.

"No it is not _cute_," Athena growled. "I will not let my daughter be with the sea brat."

"Well your girls no diamond in the rock," Posiden said defectively. "But she is right, Percy is to good for a daughter of _Athena_." He spit out the name like a curse.

"To good for my girl?" Athena asked. "Your boy would have died, a thousand times over, if it weren't for Annabeth!"

"Yeah, and Annabeth wouldn't be anything with out Percy," Posiden countered. "If Percy had never been born, she would be nothing more than a forgotten name. Now because of Percy, she is _part_ of a legend."

"She would have done fine for herself," Athena yelled.

"Okay this is really entertaining- like, really entertaining," Ahptodite said. "But we have limited time here."

"Point taken," Athena said, even though she still had her fists clenched like she wanted to punch Posiden, square in the nose. "What this _plan_ of yours?"

"Well the potion I put on Percy..." Aphrodite began.

"You potioned Percy?" Posiden asked/yelled.

"Yes and no," Aphrodite said. "The position is on him, but it dosen't, exactly, effect him."

"It effects the young women around him," Athena said folding her arms in a annoyed position.

"Exactly," Aphrodite squealed. "It was nothing drastic. All it did was give the girls the courage to express their feelings, or resurface old ones."

"How do we reverse it?" Posiden asked. "Honestly he just fought a war, give Percy a break**(Percy- Thanks dad.)" **

"There are only two ways and one that much safer," Aphrodite said slowly. "The safer is he has to break the hearts of every girl that has been, so far effected by the potion by..." Aphrodite looked at her decorative watch. "Oh next week or it's permanent. The other way is to find the flower that the oil for the potion fist came from, burn a sample to me, and then cover himself in ashes, by the same time."

"How is it more dangerous to find a flower than break fifty-something girls hearts?" Posiden asked confused.

"Well, when you factor in where the flower grows. Only in under the Eiffel Towar. My sweet husband had his son Alexanrde Eiffel biuld it for me, to keep my special flowers safe.**(A/N- I know that Aphrodite is dating Ares but just go with it, please) **He added a mess of traps for anyone that might try to steal them," Aphrodite said almost in one breath.

"Why can't you just shut the traps off?" Athena asked. "Or just give him one of the flowers?"

"To answer your first question- I dont know how to," Aphrodite said. "As for the second- where's the fun in that?"

"Well for one," Athena said as she stepped forward and grabbed a fist full of the fancy fabric of Aphrodite's dress. "That pretty face of yours will stay pretty if you do."

"You do realize I could make Annabeth fall in love with anyone right?" Aphrodite asked. "And, as we all know, love makes you do stupid things."

"Are you threatening me?" Athena asked.

"Only if it worked," Aphrodite whispered, flinching slightly.

"Athena," Posiden chided. "Though it would be fun- smacking Aphrodite around isn't going to help."

"And by ancient law, neither of you can interfere," Aphrodite reminded them.

"Fine," Athena spat. "Oh, but just so you know. None of the Olympians or minor gods are very happy with you right now. So watch your back."

"Oh, I will," Aphrodite said now smirking. "If you ever want to come watch you childeren scramble you're welcome."

"Not likely," Athena and Posiden said at the same time. They sent Aphrodite one last 'I would kill you if I coud glare' before they disappeared **(Percy- is it as good as my 'I'll kill you latter glare?' Me- Not even close.).**

Aphrodite smirked again. Oh well, they would cave eventually. She turned her attention back to her own little soap-opera. Percy would-unknowingly- have to do both break hearts and find the flower. The Verum amor (**A/N this is Latin).**

**Percy- Why do you hate me? What did I EVER do to you?**

**Me- nothing. You just never seem to get a break and I'm not going to be the one to change it up with Rick. **

**Percy- don't think I won't. **

**Me- so Percy. Shoud i put a kiss in the next chapter or stress my readers even more? **

**Percy- Well you are evil, may as well stay that way. **

**Me-Love you too bro. that's right you heard ithere first. I am Percy's younger sister, only by a few months mind you. **

**Percy- way to blow the sectert.**

**Me- oh well, anyway so did you like it? Was it good. I had some requests that the potions effects could be reversed in a way other than breaking hearts so here it is. It actually broke my giant writers block faze, so thanks. Should I keep Percy and Annabeth around? If I do I think I'll have both of them in the next chapter, then random people like the Stolls and Clarisse. What are your thoughts? The next chapter may come today but no promises. **

**Love you all:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's me. Justme that is. But who else is here? Drumroll please... Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. (applause)**

** Percy- Um... It's great to be here. I guess. **

**Annabeth- It is nice to be here JM. **

******Me- JM I like that, that's who I am for the remainder of this story. Anyway who's ready for a cat fight? Well one is not coming in THIS chapter but it is coming soon. **

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

The second Percy walked into the dinning pavilion**(Annabeth- you called it the mass hall before. JM- I know my map of camp was wrong)** there was a hush. Glares dotted the crowd, all of them on a male face. The girls all smiled and winked at him. At the Ares table about four girl waved at him flirtatiously.

Once they realizes what they were doing the quickly slapped themselves and asked the person next to them to do the same. Needless to say the Ares cabin was at war with its self in moments. **(Percy- great, even the Ares girls are falling for me) **

Annabeth sat at the Athena table not looking in Percy's direction breathing deep and slow. Percy couldn't help but wonder if she was getting sick** (Annabeth- I never get sick. Percy- Well, I'm sorry for caring about you. JM- break it up, you can argue later). **

Percy sat alone at his table and his thought turned to Tyson. Where could he be? Was he hurt? Would he be alright? Who had taken him?

After giving his offering to the gods, Percy sat back down and began to shovel food into his mouth **(Percy- I don't 'shovel' it. Annabeth and JM- Yes. Yes you do).** Once he was full he rose from his seat and took a deep breath.

His mom was right. If there was one person who could help him right now it was Annabeth. So he walked over to the Athena table. Annabeth had her back to him so when he whispered in her ear she jumped.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Annabeth closed her eyes tight and clenched fists. She took three deep breaths before she answered.

"Sure," she said. "But only for a bit."

They walked out of the pavilion, all eyes trained on them. Once they were out of anyone's sight. Percy stopped and blurted out what he had to say.

"Tyson is missing," Percy said in a dead tone.

"What?" Annabeth asked. She sounded normal, stressed and worried, but normal. No flirty, edge to her voice.

"That what I was told," Percy said in the same tone as before. He leaned against a near by tree and looked of at the long island sound.

"By who?" Annabeth asked.

"My mom," Percy said. "My dad asked her to tell me."

"Why wouldn't he just tell you himself?" Annabeth asked.

"He thought I would take it better coming from my mom," Percy said.

"Still, why wouldn't he..."

"Look I don't know," Percy said. "But I'm going to find him."

"You're not sneaking out of camp again. Percy when we did that when we were thirteen, we had Tyson with us and we didn't have a choice."

"So are you saying you'll come with me?" Percy asked hopefully. Even if she was acting strange, she was still Annabeth. **(Annabeth- That's so sweet. JM- I know right. Percy blushes and looks off in a random direction)**

"I don't know, Percy," Annabeth said turning away from Percy. "We just fought a war. I was hoping things would calm down for a bit."

"Well they haven't," Percy said trying to step into Annabeth's range of vision but she just turned farther away. "Annabeth, at least look me in the eye."

"No," Annabeth said stubbornly. She closed her eyes and refused to open them.

"Annabeth you're acting like a little kid," Percy said. "I am seriously worried about Tyson and you wont even look at me." He put a strong hand on one of her shoulders and tried to make her look at him.

"Percy, I get that you're worried but I'm going through something right now that you wouldn't understand," Annabeth said biting her bottom lip.

"Well then explain it to me," Percy offered.

"I... I can't. I even know what or why this is happening," Annabeth said. "Look let's talk later alright? I don't feel up to it right now." She didn't wait for an answer and simply bolted toward her cabin **(Percy- Way to mess with my head. Annabeth- Sorry but you really didn't understand what I was going through. You have no idea how confused I was at the time, and you know how much I hate to be confused.) **

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Once Annabeth shut her empty cabin door she let all her emotions out in a short, quiet scream. Once she was done she fell on her bed and waited for her head to clear.

For some reason, not talking and flirting with Percy made it harder for her mind to clear once he was gone. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact he still occupied every one of her thoughts. Annabeth had to get whatever was happening under control soon or thing were going to get out of hand. **(JM- you have no idea. Percy- I really think she hates us. JM- no I love you guys, it's just to much fun to not mess with you lives. Just ask Aphrodite. Ha) **

The one thing that really disturbed Annabeth was that when she saw a girl flirting with Percy she wanted to slap her, but when she heard them talking about him when he wasn't around she wanted to tear their heads clean off. The worst part was she was in her right mind at that time.

Ever since Katie had proposed it all Annabeth could seem to think about was kissing Percy **(Percy- Well if you really want to. JM- Not in my studio. If you want to do that leave. Reader don't freak, I just don't want to lose them _here_).** Would it really work? No. Of course it wouldn't. That would be to easy, of a story book ending. No, it would take blood, sweat, tears, and maybe even a quest.

Annabeth screamed into a pillow as she thought it over. Was she going insane or was her head completely clear yet still focused on Percy. No she wasn't going insane. Why lie even to herself, in her own mind? Annabeth was falling... Was in love, with the on and only Percy Jackson.** (Percy- So you admit it. Annaneth blushes. JM-leave her alone Percy. The feelings are mutual, aren't they? Percy blushes as well)**

Aphrodite's P.O.V.

Even if it wasn't an out loud addition Aphrodite still jumped to her feet and stared jumping up and down like a little school girl.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. YES!" Aphrodite shrieked. "Ha, I knew it. Of course I knew it. I'm the goddess of love, how could I not know? Who am I talking too? Oh who cares? She admitted it!"

* * *

**JM- she has lost it. **

**Percy- Aphrodite or Annabeth? (Annabeth wacks him upside the head) **

**JM- Both. (I receive a wack to the head). Hey it's kind of true. **

**Annabeth- it is not. So I said I was in love big whoop. You've said it enough time, or do I need to bring up...**

**JM- I never said I loved him. We were only going to get married at state speech. It's a long story and my teammate will never let me live that stupid joke down. I didn't even like-like him. **

**Annabeth- There's no need to explode on me. **

**JM- whatever. Anyway to my amazing readers. How was it? Great? Horrible? What? I would love suggestions of what to add, and when to add things. And again I must ask should I keep Percy and Annabeth here?**

**Percy- You're planing on getting rid of us? You're the worst sister EVER! **

**JM- sorry to burst your bubble, Percy, but if the readers don't like you then there's no need for you to stay. Please tell if you want them to stay. For some reason or another no one ever talks about them. **

**Love you all, D.F.T.B.A. the world is your oyster, spread out your wings and fly. Yep, I've lost it too. **

**Percy- Oh great! Now not only am I in a story full of crazy women, but the writer is my insane, Fangirl of a sister!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Annabeth here. JM is on her deathbed again with a horrible cough. So she asked me to fill in for her**

**Percy- you mean she asked both of us. **

**Annabeth- sure. Anyway she said to say she does not own ant of this, it all belongs to Rick Rierdan. That said this is still her story, not Percy or my version, we'll only be commenting now and again like we have. **

******Percy- And Thank You PiperMcLean351 and I'mjustthatawsome99 for convincing JM to keep us here. **

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

Okay so waking up and you know you're going to have a bad day is never fun. But when that bad day is centered around your best friend, and every girl you know, it's a lot worst.

After dragging himself out of bed, showering, and throwing on a clean CHB T-shirt on he stepped outside. The second he did he was hounded by girls.

"Hey Percy," Drew said **(Percy- hey JM said to tell, or was it remind you? Anyway Alissa was suppose to be Drew)**. "So are you still coming to my party tomorrow?

"Um... Maybe," Percy said.

"Well if you are I was hoping you'd be my date," Drew said clutching onto his arm possessively.

"I don't know," Percy said with a fake, sympathetic smile on his face. "I was going to ask another girl. Not that you're not cool and all..."

"Who?" Drew asked. "Chase? She never comes to parties. You'd be wasting your time. I, on the other hand, would be at your side all night."

"Right, well I'm still thinking," Percy said hurriedly. "Um... See you later, maybe." _Hopefully not_, he thought but didn't say before running off. Looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed, Percy didn't see that he was going to run into someone until he had already run them over.

"Hey," they yelled. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry... Um, Travis," Percy said giving him a hand up.

"Yeah," Travis said thickly. "You should be. Katie dumped me because of you."

"What?" Percy asked, completely shocked. **(Annabeth- JM always liked the idea of Travis+Katie. Percy- no she didn't. She does now, but she didn't always)**

"Yep, you heard me," Travis said. "And from what I heard, a few other guys lost their girls to you too. Is Annabeth not enough for you?"

"Annabeth and I are not together if that's what you're implying," Percy said. "But what are you talking about with Katie and you breaking up? And the other girls?"

"Like you don't know," Travis said. "The way I see it, you're a hero now. You denied godship, and now every girl thinks it was for them. So considering you're single you didn't do it for one of them, but they can't see that. So they now think they have to snatch you before anyone else. Which means, us non-heroes, are left out to dry."

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend," Percy promised. "Spread that around, tell that to Katie, whatever. I don't like this anymore than all of you do."

"Whatever Jackson," Travis said before he stalked away.

_Ironic_, Percy thought. _All the girls love me and the guys hate me._ _Perfect, really this was just great_ **(Annabeth- Why do you think sarcastically to yourself? Percy- You've never done that?)**. _Today was going to be so much fun_ **(Annabeth- you just did it again!) **

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth thought she might have gotten over the foggy feeling she felt whenever Percy was around. She was wrong. The second Percy entered the dinning pavilion for breakfast her breath caught in her throat.

He was radiant in the low set sun. His messy back hair catching the light in such a way that it shined. His green eyes sparkled like emeralds...**(Percy- It's nice to know you think I'm hot. Annabeth- not once in there did it say the word hot, and remember that I'm under a spell. Percy- What ever helps you sleep at night) **

Annabeth gave herself a rigorous mental slap. Then when that didnt work a physical one. Her cheek stung where her oun hand had connected with it. Some of the people at her table gave her strange looks like, 'Has she finally lost it?' Others looked at her with understanding or sympathy on their faces.

You'd think that would conform her, right? Knowing that others were going through the same thing she was? It only made her angry. It was like have a friend that had a crush on your boyfriend **(Percy- So I'm your boyfriend now, am I? Annabeth- JM is right. You interupt a lot). **

She looked away from her half-siblings before she could think of a way to justify killing them. She made the mistake of looking strait into Percy's eyes.

All insecurities left her instantly. She rose from her seat and wove through the tables to where he stood looking at her with a half confused look on his face.

"Uh... Hey Annabeth," he said. "Nice morning."

"Yeah it is," Annabeth agreed. "Do you know what would make it even better?"

"No. What?" Percy asked.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's necks and kissed him before he could even react. Percy jumped but Annabeth clutched onto him tighter. After recovering from shock, Percy wound his arms around Annabeth's waist and kissed her back. Percy lifted Annabeth off her feet.

Percy's lips were strong but gentle on Annabeth's. He smelled and tasted like the ocean. Her lips moved in sync with his as the kiss continued.

All around them a collective gasp went up. Some sounded discouraged, other angry, most were purely surprised.

One second after the gasp passed there was a cheer of delight. Annabeth pulled away from Percy and dropped to her feet to see what was going on. About half the girls in camp were jumping up and down, cheering, hugging each other, kissing their surprised but not unwilling boyfriends.

"Looks like Katie's plan had worked," Annabeth said breathlessly. Blushing as she realized they were being watched by every member of camp.

"What plan?" Percy asked. He was blinking his eyes like he'd just woken up from a good dream, ginning slightly.

"It's nothing," Annabeth said. She stepped away, blushing so red carries everywhere would have been jealous. "I'll see you later then."

"I'm looking forward to it," Percy said.

Percy's P.O.V. of the kiss.

Percy took a deep breath and walked into the dinning pavilion. A the entire place seemed to be holding it's breath. Percy kept his eyes trained on the first spot he say when he walked into the he wouldn't accidentally caught a girls eye or have to look into one of the angry faces trained on him.

Good news- Percy didn't caught a girls eye or look into an angry face. Bad news- who he happened look at Annabeth. She looked right back at him for a moment before slapping herself. Percy froze and just looked at her confused.

When Annabeth looked back, her expression suddenly turned confident. She rose from her seat and made her way toward him. She stopped when they were about three inches apart.

"Uh... Hey Annabeth," Percy said. "Nice morning." _The weather?_ What was wrong with him.

"Yeah it is," Annabeth said. She tilted her head so that she was looking up though her eyelashes. She smiled slightly. "Do you know what would make it even better?"

For everything to go back to normal, Percy thought but said, "No. What?"

Annabeth didn't say a word but through her arms around his neck and kissed him. Flat on the mouth! Out of shock, Percy jumped and Annabeth tightened her grip.

It took a moment but Percy came out of his shock. He wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist, lifted her off her feet, and kissed her back.

Annabeth's hands wove into Percy's hair. Her lips were soft on his as she kissed him hungrily.

A collective gasp and then a cheer went up though the campers. Percy was ready to discard it completely when Annabeth pulled away. She was blushing as she looked around her.

"Looks like Katie's plan worked," Annabeth said.

"What plan?" Percy asked trying to sound suspicious, but with his now clouded mind it came out sounding like he was on a hangover.

"Oh it's nothing," Annabeth promised as she stepped away blushing a deep red. "I'll see you later then."

"I'm looking forward to it," Percy said with a smile. He was wanted to know what Katie's 'plan' was and what it had to do with everyone cheering, but that could wait. Right now he had to go thank Aphrodite. Which was not something he had done very often. Maybe he should start doing that, it may keep his, newly founded, love life in balance.

* * *

**Percy-Like it would be that easy. **

**Annabeth- Oh come on Percy. Don't be so neg...(buzz)**

**Percy- Is that your phone?**

**Annabeth- yeah but no one calls me on it but you and my dad. Let me see who it is. Hello?**

**Percy- Who is it?**

**Annabeth- JM? What do you think you're doing? You of all people know it's dangerous for demigods to use phones... I don't know... Okay as long as you keep it short. **

**Percy- What is it? **

**Annabeth- Here JM, I'm putting you on speaker phone now. **

**JM- Hello my amazing readers, *cough, cough, cough* I would just like to thank you so much for reading. Tell me. How well did Percy and Annabeth hold down the fort? Can I leave them in charge again or do I have to come chaperone them? **

**Percy- It warms my heart to hear how much faith you have in us. **

**JM- Well you never know. *cough* So please review, I love hearing from you and I LOVE suggestions. Kay, that's my word. Hanging up now. Oh and Percy if you messed with my stuff while you two where there alone you are dead. Annabeth if you let him, you're dead too. **

**Annabeth- I'm beginning to agree with you Percy. She does hate us. **

**JM- You do realize that I haven't hung up and have the power to A) make Percy fall for another girl and/or B) kill you off right? And Percy, just keep your mouth shut because the same go's for you.**

**Annabeth- Sorry JM. **

**Percy- I didn't even get to say anything. Well this has been fun but it is time to leave so bye. **

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, well I'm alive. From what I've gathered Percy and Annabeth were good story watchers? I'm thinking about bring a few other people in To talk with. You know, like the Stolls, or Clarisse, or Grover. That kind of thing.**

**Disclaimer- no matter how much I would like to I do not own the Percy Jackson series. It all belong to Rick Rierdan.**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth slammed her cabin door shut. She was full out hyperventilating for what had just happened.

"Did that really just happen?" Annabeth asked the empty room infornt of her. Unfortunately, an answer came.

"Yes dear, it did," a sing-song voice chimed. Annabeth jumped so high her feet nearly cleared the top of a chair she was near by. She spun to find the speaker but saw no one.

"Who's there?" Annabeth asked. She pulled out her knife, just to be safe.

"Oh put that thing away," the voice chided. "I just want to talk." A woman materialized on Annabeth's bed. She patted the seat next to her and smiled warmly.

That was the one thing that didn't change about her, the smile. Her hair changed from a dark mahogany, to a shimmering golden blond, to a shocking electric blue and so on. Along with the differing colors it changed length and style. Curls, spikes, a pixie cut, a bob, braided, and any other style you can think of. Her eyes where every color at once. Her make up shifted. Cherry red lips, and a smoky eye changed to lightly purple tinted cheeks, naturally colored lips, and long dark eyelashes, it didn't stop there.

Just when you got use to one look it changed. No wonder she was known for holding attention. Yeah, Annabeth knew who this was now.

"Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth said with a respectful bow. "What brings you here."

"Oh a lot of things," Aphrodite said with a flourish of her hand. "My job, your mother, a life or death warning, project Percabeth..."

"What?" Annabeth asked urgently.

"Project Percabeth?" Aphrodite asked, drawing the wrong conclusion as to what Annabeth was asking. "Well see, its your name mashed up with Percy's and..."

"No before that," Annabeth said impatiently.

"Oh the warning?" Aphrodite asked. "I was hoping to have a little more girl talk time before jumping onto all the dread and gloom." Aphrodite read the look on Annabeth's face and sighed. "Oh well, maybe next time. Okay, here's the thing. Now that you've kissed Percy, good on you for that," Annabeth blushed deep red "your feelings for him are going to get much stronger. Like, instantly." **(Annabeth- sure, just when things look like they are going to be alright, I get to go psycho. JM- Percy don't say a thing. Percy- I wasn't. JM- sure. But Annabeth, really, what kind of writer would I be if I just let off on the insanity?)**

"Why?" Annabeth asked slowly, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"That's how the potion works," Aphrodite said. "Now that the kiss has taken place everything is going to get stronger."

"What potion?" Annabeth asked accusingly.

"Now don't worry, all of the feelings that you have been feeling are real. The potion only gave you the courage to express them," Aphrodite promised.

"You had Percy potion me, didn't you? Or he asked you for a potion," Annabeth gasped. She felt betrayed, and like she had been used.

"Oh no dear. He didn't," Aphrodite said soothingly. "I'll atmit I tried to get him to but he refused stating, and these are his words, if you were going to love him, he wanted it to at least be real. So he refused. Right now he is unaware of of the potion, I put on _him_. It makes all young women, who have had romantic feelings for him, fall head over heals for him."

"Is it reversible?" Annabeth asked urgently. Yes she loved Percy but she wanted to love him as herself. Not this cream puff **(Annabeth- would you stop with the cream puff thing? JM- No. It's your thing now) **that Aphrodite's potion had turned her into.

"Oh yes," Aphrodite chimed. "In fact, you cured about twenty five young women of the effects of the potion."

"How?"

"When Percy kissed you back, it broke their hearts," Aphrodite explained. "They had no idea that was coming. Those that did know it was coming, or are more... Stubborn, they were not cured because their heart where not broken."

"If their hearts were broken, why did they all seem so happy?" Annabeth asked.

"Put yourself in their shoes. They have suddenly fallen in love with a boy they may have not even liked for years. Now they don't feel anything for him. Wouldn't you be excited?"

"Alright point taken," Annabeth said. "So does that mean Percy will have to break my heart? Or will I just have to stay like this forever?"

"Oh there is another way," Aphrodite said. "It's dangerous and hard to do, but not impossible."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh we'll talk about that later," Aphrodite said with a wave of dismissal.

"Then I have to go tell Percy," Annabeth stated.

"Now?" Aphrodite asked sounding like a whiny kid. "I have more to talk to you about."

"Thanks, but no thanks Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth said bolting out of her cabin. Once she did she rushed toward cabin three only to find it surrounded by other girls.

That filled her with rage to see all of those girls surrounding her boyfriend. Even if he was inside. She stopped at the back of the crowd, unable to puff to the front.

Percy stepped out whistling tunelessly. The whistle slowly stopped as he noticed the crowd around him.

"He is so hot," a girl next to Annabeth whispered.

"Hot doesn't even cover it," another said.

"Incase weren't at breakfast, he's also taken," Annabeth growled at them before forcing her way to Percy's steps.

"Um... Hey girls, what's up?" he asked sounding half confused half scared.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said when reached him. Her hair was a little messed up from her trek through the other girls. She smirked at the other girls before she kissed him. He seemed confused but kissed her back.

He pulled away sooner than Annabeth would have liked but she didn't say anything.

"What's going on?" he whispered nodding toward the crowd of now slightly upset girls.

"Oh it's nothing," Annabeth said. "Their just happy for us."

"She means happy for us," Drew said stomping up to them throwing Annabeth back and crushing her lips to Percy's. Percy pushed her away startled. That's when all Hades broke lose.

Everyone was calming Percy as their own and Annabeth was _not_ happy about it. She flat out slapped Drew accros the face, and she did not hesitate to return the favor. Poor Percy was caught in the middle of everything.

"Okay break it up!" Percy yelled. "I don't _belong_ to any of you."

"So you're single?" a girl asked. Annabeth looked at him expectantly, and he did not disappoint.

"No. I'm not single, but I don't _belong_ to anyone," Percy said.

"Then he's up for grabs," a younger girl called to the rest. As one everyone swarmed Percy.

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy slammed the door to the Big House**(Percy- Wait. How did I get to the Big House? JM- I decided to skip the part where you get tore apart. I tried to write it like five times and none of them would have worked. It's better this way, trust me).**

He was in luck. All the other councilors-other than the ones who had been tearing him apart, that is- were there for a meeting. Chiron had his head down as he studied a map of some sort.

"Ah, Percy," he said not even glancing up. "There you are. Have you seen Annabeth? I need her opinion."

"Dude what happened to you?" Nico asked. Nico, along with everyone there, was serving Percy's ragged appearance.

His shirt was all but ripped off, hanging in shreds. His hair was messed up- more than normal- and he had kiss marks and lipstick all over his face and neck.

"Trust me," he gasped making sure the door was locked. "You do _not_ want to know."

Chiron finally looked up at Percy and frowned. "Why don't you tell us what has happened."

"Do I have to?" Percy asked. He didn't really want to relive the past three days.

"It would help us help you," Chiron reasoned.

"Fine," Percy said. He slumped into a chair around the ping-pong table. "Well I talked with Aphrodite. She tried to get me to...um...potion Annabeth. I refused. Then when I got back, every girl seemed to suddenly have a crush on me or something." Percy gave Clarisse a quick 'please no' look.

"Not even in your worst nightmares," Clarisse growled.

"Okay," Percy said relived. "Anyway, everything just got weird. Girl flirted with me hard. Girls tried to kiss me. Annabeth _did_ kiss me. Then they got into a huge fight over me ten minutes ago, they eventually turned on me and... Well you can guess what happened after that," Percy said holding up a piece of the shreds once known as his shirt.

"What exactly happened when you spoke with the love goddess?" Chiron asked.

"Um... She found the four or five '_best_' potions," Percy said using air quotes to get his point across. "She explained what each did, and how they worked. I refused to use any of them."

"Alright," Chiron mused. "Anything else?"

"Uh... I, accidentally, broke a bottle of perfume, but I don't see how that..." Percy face pailed slightly. "It was a potion wasn't it?"

"That is very likely," Chiron said. A calm nock on the door behind them was followed by a piece of lined paper.

Cautiously Percy walked over to pick it up. It was folded in half, with the inside covered in a quick scrawl.

_Percy, I am so sorry for going insane like that. But look, Aphrodite just came and talked to me. You don't know it but you have a potion on you. It does nothing to you but causes the girls around you to fall for you. It's only going to get stronger as time go's by but I know how to reverse it. Could you please open the door so that I could explain it? All the other girls have left so you wont be swarmed._

_Annabeth_

Percy took a deep breath before he turned to open the back door of the big house.

Just like Annabeth had said, she was the only one out there. She stood with her back facing him. He was about to say something when she spoke up.

"Who ever you are don't say anything," Annabeth said. "If you're Percy, even the sound of your voice could set off the effects."

Percy nodded even though she couldn't see it. Annabeth turned, eyes closed and walked forward into the house. Percy stood behind her as she spoke.

"Aphrodite came to my cabin to...um...congratulate me," Annabeth said. Percy could see her blushing even from where he stood, it almost made him smile. Until he remembered why she was blushing. "She told me how to reverse it."

"So how?" Connor Stoll asked.

"Percy has to break the effected girls hearts," Annabeth said sadly. "If he doesn't everything is just going to get crazier. And it's not limited to demigod girls. It's and girl who has had romantic feelings for him... Or that he's had feelings for."

"Break their heart?" Percy mouthed to Chiron. He repeated it for him.

"Yes," Annabeth said. "There is another way but Aphrodite wouldn't tell me what is was. All she said was that it was dangerous."

"I see," Chiron said stroking his beard. "Percy could you please describe the bottle the potion was in?" Annabeth covered her ears with her hands and gave a small nod.

"It was small, about the size of a fancy perfume bottle, I guess. Light pink, with a white, glass cork in the top," Percy said. Clarisse gave Annabeth a thumbs up to show she could uncover her ears.

"Ah," Chiron said as if everything made sence now. "One of Aphrodite's favorites. It's toppled kingdoms in a day. Ended lives in a second."

Percy's eyes shot wide open as he heard that. Of course. A week after he defeated Kronos his own friends whould try to kill him. **(Percy- Why is it always me? JM- why wouldnt it be you? You were the main charecter of the whole series. Percy- touché)**

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but how do we fix it?" Annabeth asked indifferently.** (Percy- Really? You weren't even fazed? Annabeth- Why were you? You've been given worse news)**

"Well," Chiron said. "That is is the hard part. This has not happened for over a millennia. I'm not sure where you look."

"Look for what?" Annabeth asked, voicing Percy's thoughts.

"A flower called the Verum amor," Chiron said. "A sacred flower of Aphrodite's. You would have to give one flower, as a burnt offering, to her. Then you cover yourself in the ashes. But the flower only grows in one place. It was once at the base of Mt. Olympus, then under one of her temples in Rome. But now I have no idea."

"You know, once in a while, I think I would just be easier to kill Percy," nico said throwing his head back.

"It that an option?" Travis asked. Everyone gave him a dirty look. "What? You were all thinking it."

"No. We are not killing Percy," Annabeth growled. "We just need to find this flower."

"That will be fun," Percy mumbled sarcasticly. Annabeth smiled, turned, and tackled him to the ground with a hug. "Very fun."

* * *

**Annabeth- was that last one sarcastic too?**

**Percy- No comment. **

**Annabeth- JM? **

**JM- I don't know. I'm leaving that for the readers to decide. Any way I hope you liked it more is coming but test season is upon me so it will most likely be a while before I can. My brain is fried. **

**Percy- Tests are evil. Period. **

**Annabeth- there not that bad if you've studied. Wow I just sounded like a total nerd right there. **

**JM- what's wrong with being a nerd? Nerds are cool, but geeks are awsome. And it is true, if you've ****studied tests are easy. And I'm ADHD and dythlexic. Anyway, we got off topic I'll have more up but it may be a while. So if I disappear for a while, I AM NOT DEAD. Review please(unsert puppy dog face here). I love reviews. **

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy- No. Just accept that you are wrong Annabeth.**

**Annabeth- I will. The second it is true. **

**JM- will you two shut up? You're giving me a headache. **

**Annabeth- sorry JM, but he's wrong. **

**Percy- am not!**

**JM- I don't care! Sorry Percy and Annabeth have been having this argument about if it's better to be a nerd or a jock. In all honesty I think it's better to be a nerd, because being a jock will only get you SO far in life. Through college, maybe, but the odds that you'll end up in the professional league. So being a nerd would be better. **

**Annabeth- Ha. Told you she agree with me. **

**JM- Let me finish. But it would be better to be a geek than a nerd because geeks are just more fun. There you are up to speed. Anyway this is kind of a filler chapter because I need to get my mind off of school. Okay I'll stop boring you before you fall asleep.**

**Annabeth- To late for Percy.**

******JM- What? Oh well he won't like this chapter anyway. It probably better he doesn't see it. **

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy really wished he hadn't opened his mouth. Annabeth had been doing fine at staying her normal self until he had said something. Now they were seated on one of the couches in the Big House. Annabeth was, at the moment, cutting off the circulation to his arm as she held onto him. She cuddled up closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"And this bothers you?" Connor asked.

"Yes," Percy said immediately**(Annabeth- Well if it bothers him... JM- Don't judge him yet. He could turn it around)**. "Sure when it's one or two it's tolerable. But when the whole camp is after you it is HORRIBLE."

"So you like this?" Connor asked point at Annabeth.

"Not like this," Percy said shaking his head slightly. Annabeth gave him a hurt look.

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked, sounding as hurt as she looked.

"Not the way you think Wise Girl," Percy promised. "We'll talk later."

"What ever you have to say to her you can say in front of us," Travis said with a smirk.

"And have it all over the camp?" Percy asked. "Not likely. We'll talk once we get." The last comment was directed at Annabeth.

"So you want me to come on the quest with you?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course," Percy said. "We've been on every quest together. Why change that now?" **(JM- I know that Annabeth wasn't, technically, on the quest in the Titans Cure, but it was to save her so I count her as having been there) **

Annabeth smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but Percy turned away. Now that he knew she was positioned he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. If he did he would fell like he was taking advantage of her. Annabeth frowned but didn't ask for further explanation.

"So we are back to the guest," Connor said he stood as if he were giving a speech. "In that case. We all know that this could very well be the last time we see these two alive."

"Way to darken the mood," Clarisse grumbled as she 'cleaned' her nails with a knife.

"As I was saying," Connor shot. "Travis and I have been working on a little...um...'song' for Percy."

"Really?" Travis asked. "Now? We haven't practiced it much."

"It may be now or never," Connor said.

"Alright," Travis said standing up and moving next to his brother.

"This is going to be bad," Percy moaned

(**Connor**, _Travis_, Both)

**Are you ready kids?**

_Aye-aye Captain._

_I can't hear you..._

**Aye-Aye Captain!**

Ohhhhh! 

_Who swims with the fishes under the sea?_

**Percy Jackson!**

**Never gets wet, but thick headed is he!**

_Percy Jackson!_

_If near death experiences be something you wish..._

**Percy Jackson!**

**Then somehow prevail, it's always like this!**

_Percy Jackson_

Ready?

Percy Jackson! Percy Jackson! Percy Jackson!

Percy... Jackson! Haha.

Everyone just looked at the Stoll brothers like they were crazy. Then again everyone already knew that so nothing had changed it was just now fresh in their minds.

"Well... Thank you for that boys," Chiron said sounding confused and slightly disgusted. "Any way, Percy you'll need a third person for this guest."

"Okay," Percy said. "I'll need someone who can stay level headed at all time. So that leaves Clarisse and the guys. Can Grover come?"

"I'm afraid that the Lord of the Wild is not able to come," Chiron said, there was a twinge of pride in his voice as he said Grover's tile. "Who else?"

"I think we can get along on our own," Annabeth said. When she saw that almost everyone was about to argue she continued. "Look, I get that you all think that I'll just be a liability on this but even if I'm a alittle..." she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked at Percy, "...distracted, I'm still me." Annabeth tore her eyes away from Percy and slowly lessened her hold on him.

The blood rushed into Percy's fingers giving him pins and needles. He shook them out for a second and Annabeth shot him a apologetic look.

"You're sure?" Chiron asked. Annabeth nodded. "Well then I guess it's time for you to go pack."

"But we don't know where the plant is," Percy pointed out.

"Aphrodite would," Annabeth said. "It's her plant. She must know where it is."

"Exactly my thoughts," Chiron said. "Then it's settled. You'll be leaving for Mt Olympus in the morning."

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy pulled Annabeth along to his cabin after they had left the Big House. Once they got there he pulled a piece of paper out of a long forgotten journal and wrote a quite not on it. Annabeth tried to see what it was but Percy folded it in half before she could.

"Annabeth listen," Percy said putting the paper in Annabeth's hand. "Don't look at this or answer it until I'm out of your sight, and you're in your right mind. Okay?" He acted like his life depended on the hope that she would do as he said.

"On one condition," Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Kiss me," Annabeth said. "Just once." Percy sighed but did as she asked. It was just a short, simple kiss but as far as Annabeth was concerned it the best they'd had yet.

"Okay, now go back to your cabin," Percy said. "Once you're sure you can answer, without any outside interference, look at the note."

"I will," Annabeth promised. She turned away from Percy and took a deep breath. That wasn't the best idea. The entire cabin smelled like Percy, and if was like she had just been given a large dose that wacky gas you get when you have you're wisdom teeth taken out. She had to grit her teeth and sprint out of the cabin before she did something she would regret.

Once inside the Athena cabin Annabeth took another deep breath, this time the smell of new note books, pen ink, pencils, books, and a thousand other things, but not Percy. It took about ten minutes for her mind to finally come off it's Percy high **(Annabeth- Percy high? Really? JM- I'm sorry. I couldn't think of any other way to put it). **

When it did Annabeth still waited another half hour before she looked at Percy's note, just to be safe. Finally she took the note out of her back pocket where she had stashed it.

There were only four words on it- _Do you love me?_

Annabeth first felt shock- why would he ask this? Then she felt something in between despair and betrayal- how could he not see how she felt? Did he even feel the same way. Finally she felt understanding. If the shoe was on the other foot she would wonder if Percy's feelings were real or just a trick.

Taking out a fresh pen Annabeth wrote down one word- _Yes_. Afterward she walked slowly to cabin three and slipped the note under the door without a sound. She then ran back to her cabin but not before she heard Percy yell.

"Yes!" he shouted. A small smile crept onto Annabeth's face as she went back to her cabin to pack her things.

* * *

**JM- Like I said this is a filler chapter and I am sorry about the spongebob song. A friend of mine and I came up with it at lunch and I thought you might get a kick out of it. So anyway the quest has started. And I'm going to have to drop the whole 'Tyson is missing thing.' I had an idea as to how that would tie in but I lost it. It's okay, it was just one of Aphrodite's lies. He was never lost. **

**Percy- W-hat? (Mid-yawn) **

**Annabeth- so the zombie awakes. You missed a lot. **

**Percy- Oh no fair. What happened. **

**JM- Sorry bro. You snooze you lose. See you next time on Insane STUBID Crazy Love!**

**Percy- are you doing a TV show now. **

**JM- You just can't let me have my moment can you? Well then bye, please review(on knees) please, please, please, please! Now times that by 9258284928749484956. **


	11. Chapter 11

**(I didn't do this in the last chapter so I'll do it now- DOUBLE DIGITS BABY! Happy dance, happy dance... Ok I am calm now) **

**Percy- You know if you don't tell me I'll just have amuse it was something worse than it is. **

**JM- Hi everybody. Percy here is still sore over not getting to read the last chapter so he's been whining to me forever. **

**Percy- Have not. **

**JM- You just did.**

**Annabeth- She has a point. **

**Percy- Who's side are you on?**

**JM- I'll just start the story now. **

******Disclaimer- Percy Jackson is not owned by the person who wrote this sentence (Or in other words- me). **

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

Annabeth slung her bag over my shoulder. This quest could go very wrong very fast if she couldn't stay level headed. So after taking a deep breath she stepped confidently out of her cabin.

There wasn't a cloud for as far as the eye could see and the sun was almost to bright. A perfect day for starting a quest don't you think? So as planed Annabeth walked to the Pegasi Stables where she was meeting with Percy.

He was already there, talking with Black Jack. It still weirded Annabeth out that Percy could talk to horses but she'd never mentioned it. Nor had she mentioned her slight distrust of Black Jack**(Percy- How could you not like Black Jack? Annabeth- I didn't say I didn't like him. I said I didn't trust him)**. She had nothing against Percy's horse, she just... Didn't trust him as much as she did the rider.

"Good morning Annabeth," Percy said without even turning around.

"Oh, come on Black Jack. I was going to surprise him," Annabeth said. She stepped up and wrapper her arms around Percy from behind. "So you got my answer?"

"Yep," Percy said turning and cupping her face with one of his hands. "Which is why I don't feel guilty doing this." He pulled her lips to his.

A small moan escaped Annabeth's mouth that wasn't missed by Percy. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against Annabeth's while he laughed.

"I love you," he said. Annabeth felt her heart skip a beat as she realized that this was the first time ether of them had actually said 'I love you' to the other.

"I love you," Annabeth said. She wasn't sure if her words had had the same effect on Percy as his had on her but his smile gave her hope... as well as butterflies.

Someone started clapping slowly. Grover came around the corner a big smile on his face.

"Well wasn't that just beautiful?" Grover asked, faking to be chocked up and dabbing at his eyes to clear a non-existent tear.

"Shut up Grover," Percy said.

"I really wished I could have come," Grover said. "Then I came by and saw how lovey dovey the two of you are now."

Annabeth stuck out her tongue at Grover. "Give me break," she spat at him. "I'm under the influence of a potion."

"Ouch," Percy said. "Was the suppose to burn Grover? Because it burned me."

"You know what I meant," Annabeth said whacking Percy on the arm playfully. "Oh, here come Chiron." She pointed to the centaur galloping across the field. He reached them in under a minute.

"Ah good," Chiron said. "You're here. Now you both know what you're going to do?" Percy and Annabeth nodded their heads. "Good. So the plan is simple. Ask Aphrodite to tell you where the flower is then go find it."

"Yeah," Percy grumbled. "Simple. Those are the quests that usually get you killed the fastest."

"Don't be such a pessimist," Annabeth chided. "Besides we've been through worst."

"True," Percy admitted. "Still, it always looks easy when it's on paper."

"Again stop being such a pessimist ," Annabeth said. "We'll be fine."

"Whatever you say," Percy mumbled.

"Alright," Chiron said. "It about time for you to leave. If theres anything you need to do, now is the time to do it."

"I think we're good," Percy said. He looked at Annabeth and she nodded her head in agreement. "Okay. Let's go then."

"No stops along the way now," Grover chuckled.

Annabeth felt grateful when Chiron gave him a light whack to the back of the head. Then she climbed onto Black Jack's back and held tightly to Percy so she wouldn't fall off **(Percy- Yeah, that's why. JM- Percy at least think before you say something. Or are you trying to lose your girlfriend)**. Once they were on, Black Jack reared up on his back legs forcing Annabeth to cling tighter to Percy.

"Thanks," Percy whispered a little too loudly. Considering they were now taking off into the sky so Annabeth couldn't give HIM a whack to the head.

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth had fallen asleep a few miles back. Percy had told Black Jack to take his time. Why see the goddess of love any sooner then they had to?

So Annabeth had fallen asleep and had her head rested on Percy's shoulder.

"If you bump her off, you'll end up Asa horse kebob," Percy warned.

"I'm not going to bump your girlfriend off," Black Jack said. "Jeez boss, have a little faith. Was it the thing back at the camp? I thought you would have liked it."

"I did," Percy admitted. "But still, she's a little...frazzled right now. Go easy on her from now on."

"Sure boss," Black Jack said. "So you seem pretty stuck on this girl? Hmm? I've always had a preference from females with darker coats myself but to each his own."

"What's wrong with blonds?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, I just said I prefer darker coats," Black Jack. "That and you can't tell blond jokes around them." **(Annabeth- Your horse tells blond jokes? Percy- Not that I've heard.)**

"Horses tell blond jokes?" **(JM- Oh how cute you're starting to think alike:p)**

"It gets boring in the stables," Black Jack pointed out. "We have to do something."

"So you tell blond jokes all day?" Percy asked.

"Not just blond jokes," Black Jack said. "Knock-knock jokes, anti-jokes..."

"What's an anti-joke?" Percy asked. **(JM- for all you non-Anit-joke lovers, an anti-joke is... Well heres one...)**

"Their like this- Why couldn't Jimmy drive a tractor?" Black Jack asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Percy asked back.

"Because he didn't have any arms or legs," Black Jack explained. "Why didn't Jimmy have any arms or legs?" Percy just shrugged. "Because Jimmy was a potato."

"That makes absolutely no sense, what-so-ever," Percy stated.

"That's the point, boss. It's an ANTI-joke, they're not suppose to to make sence," Black Jack said. "When you first hear them, they are really stupid but once you get into then you learn to love them. Hey, what's big, white, heavy and would kill you if it fell out of a tree?"

"I don't know," Percy groaned. "What?"

"A refrigerator," Black Jack said just before he burst out laughing at his own joke.

"Whould you please stop?" Percy begged.

"Sure. No more anit-jokes," Black Jack promised. "So did you here about the blond who got locked inside of her car?"

"Consider yourself luck that no one but me can understand you," Percy said fighting a smile. "If an Athena kid had heard you they would have murdered you brutally." **(Annabeth- Brutally doesn't even cover it) **

"Oh yeah, they're all blond," Black Jack laughed. "That's ironic."

"Yes it is," Percy stated. **(Annabeth- What's that suppose to mean? Percy- Nothing. I just... JM- If you're going to kill him do it outside. I just mopped. Percy- JM!) **

"So... Knock-knock," Black Jack started.

"This is going to be a very long trip," Percy said.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Annabeth wake up," someone said. Annabeth felt someone giver her shoulder a slight shake.

"What," Annabeth asked groggily.

"We're here," Percy said shaking her again. "Come on wake up. It's time to talk to Aphrodite."

"Okay, I'm up," Annabeth said trying to stretch until she realized she was still on the back of an air-born pegasus. She hurriedly warped her arms back around Percy's waist to keep her on the horse.

"Careful there, Wise Girl," Percy said. "We're still flying."

"Thanks for the warning," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Percy said with a coky smile. Annabeth felt a jolt go through her when she saw that smile. Like she'd been given a shot of caffeine. She struggled not to kiss him right then and there. The potions hold on her was getting stronger, just like Aphrodite said it would.

"So are you ready to see Aphrodite?" Percy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Annabeth mumbled.

* * *

**JM- To all you blonds out there- I meant NO offense what so ever. I do NOT think that blonds are airheaded dimwits some of the smartest people I know are blond. Look at Annabeth she's a genius. Oh, but I feel so horrible. I'm sorry I just want the next chapter to be the talk with Aphrodite and the other Olympians. There- a sneak peak as to the next chapter. Can you forgive me? I know it's weird but I want the 'talk with the gods' chapter to be chapter 12. **

**Percy- You have OCD JM.**

**JM- I am aware. I am insanely touchy about things I like. When I write, everything has a meaning. If it doesn't, I am having a bad, crazy day. When I cook everything has to be my way. It's my way or the highway in everything I do. **

**Annabeth- So why do you constantly ask for suggestions? **

**JM(Gives Annabeth a cold glare)- those are the exception. I love suggestions. And I would love then right now. I an having one of my worst writers block weeks ever. So review, pretty please. **

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**JM- You know those days where you feel like the entire world is out to get you, when you hate everyone and you are sure that they hate you? Well today has been one of those days. Don't ask why it just has. So just a warning this may be horrible because I am angry or it could be great with all my emotiopooh aging been pourn onto the... Computer pages? **

**Disclaimer- I here by state that, no matter how much I would like to, I shall never own Percy Jackson and the Olumpians. **

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Well, we're past the point of no return," Percy said** (Annabeth- Are you on a Phantom of the Opera kick now? JM- hey it's a good play. Even if I've only seen it once)**. We had decided to go up to Olympus in the traditional. So there we were, arm and arm to draw less attention but also so that the man at counter would know we were together.

"We can do this," I said. "Aphrodite is one of the of the gods that you _haven't_ managed to make hate you."

Percy stuck out his tongue and pulled her up to the counter.

"Six hundredth floor," Percy said.

"No such floor," the guy said not looking up from his news paper.

"We have an appointment with Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth said instantly. Aphrodite had started this whole mess she must know that they were coming.

The man gave them a puzzled look but, not so discreetly, pulled out a sheet of paper. "Alright," he said after a moment. He slide us a key. "Wait until the elevator is empty."

"It's not our first trip," Percy said over his shoulder as he pulled Annabeth to the elevator **(Annabeth- You tend to be pulling me a lot. Percy- Well if you would just come, instead of stare at me... Nico- Dude, you did not just say that. JM- When did you get here? Nico- five seconds ago) **

In the elevator there was a large group so it was a while until they were alone. There were five people in the middle of angry phone calls. One was sweating like crazy. Another looked utterly bord like they went through this every day.

"So where you kids headed?" the bord looking one asked. "Do your parents work her?"

"Yes and no," Percy said. "We're here to see... My cousin." **(JM- for this story Aphrodite was the daughter of Zeus. No confusion? A lot of confusion hmmm... Good. We're on the same page.)**

"Your cosin?" the guy asked. "What's your names?"

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance.

"Annabelle Chance," Annabeth said.

"And Peter Johnson," Percy said holding out a hand. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

The man took Percy's hand and shook it. "Matt Henderson," he said. "So are you McKay's cousin?"

"Um... I'm afraid not," Percy said.

"Oh then who?" Matt asked.

"She just started working here yesterday," Annabeth said. "You wouldn't know her."

"Well I should," Matt said. "I deal with the hiring and firing. There is no one named Johnson who just started working here yesterday."

"Oh look our floor," Percy said as the doors slide open. "Lovely speaking with you."

As we wove through the halls trying to find ether another elevator or a flight of stairs a frazzled young man with a huge stack of papers came flying out of a copy room. He and Percy collided, sending them both flying in different directions, and considering Percy still held Annabeth's hand she went with him.

They tumbled until they finally came to a stop with Annabeth on top of Percy. His arms wrapped, instinctively, around her waist. The copy boy was trying to apologize for knocking Percy and Annabeth down but left the second their lips touched.

"Now that is NOT appropriate behavior for the working enviorment," A stern female voice said. "You both should know the rules about PDA" The woman used the toe of her shoe to lightly kick them apart.

"Mom," Annabeth shrieked, her face going so red, cherries everywhere would have been jealous. She glance over Percy. All the blood had drained from his face so that he looked like a ghost.

"Hello Annabeth," Athena said. "Aphrodite sent me to fetch you. Aparently she was right about _interruptions_. Well get up and come along."

Percy and Annabeth did so and walked silently behind Athena with a two feet of space between them. When the would catch each others eye they would quickly look away.

Athena had made it known that she did NOT approve of Annabeth's relationship with Percy, and that was when they were friends. What did she think now? And what of Poseidon? He had never shown an acceptance or a denial of any kind.

"I hear that the two of you have made your... relationship official," Athena choked out. "And from what I saw in the hall those rumors are true."

"Um... Yeah," Percy mumbled.

Athena stopped dead in her tracks and tuned to stare Percy down. It was amazing that he didn't crumble into dust. Both metaphorically and literally **(Nico- Your mom wouldn't kill your new boyfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth- She might. JM- I wouldnt have her do that. I'm not completely evil. Percy- could have fooled me. JM- Do you want me to kill you off?) **

"Are you not proud of the fact that she gave you her heart?" Athena asked gesturing to Annabeth.

"I am, I just..." Percy began.

"And do you or do you not care for her?" Athena asked.

"Of course I..."

"Then I asked- Are you dating my daughter?"

Percy cleared his throat and look Athena straight in the eye. "Yes, I am."

Athena simply nodded and spun back around. Percy's shoulders sagged and his expression went slack like he had just been through the fight of his life. Annabeth hooked her arm back through Percy's and gave him a light kiss in the cheek. Percy's smile returned before they started walking after Athena again.

After what felt like hours they finally reached the elevator again. It was empty now so Annabeth slid the access key into the slot and a button reading 600 appeared.

When the door opened again they reviled a beautiful city. To fully decried it's magnificence would take a novel.

Percy let out a small whistle at the sight of it. "I didn't think it was possible, but you've made Olympus even more amazing."

"Thanks," Annabeth whispered back.

"It is quite spectacular," Athena agreed. "But we don't have time for sight seeing."

After a long climb up to the top of the mountain they finally reached the council room of the gods **(JM- What is that called? I just said the best two word description I could think of)**. All twelve Olympians were there, most of them were looking at Aphrodite with angry expressions. Others looked exponentially bored.

"Oh look they're here," Aphrodite squeaked seeming eager to get the attention off of her**(Percy- that's a first). **

"Perseus Jackson," Poseidon thundered**(Oh the irony)**. "May we have a word in privet?" Percy reluctantly nodded then he and Poseidon vanished leaving a salty sent behind.

Wow having Percy leave added a whole knew meaning to out of sight out of mind. Annabeth released the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding, she was sure it had more to do with the eleven gods before her than Percy's departure. Then again the potion's effects WERE getting stronger.

"Ah, yes, the potion," Athena said, her glare returning to Aphrodite. Annabeth cursed herself, stupid godly ability to read minds.

"Don't look at me like that," Aphrodite chided the other gods. "If Percy had just asked Annabeth out on his own he wouldn't be in this mess."

"No," Apollo challenged. "None of those girls-including most of my own daughters- would be in this mess of YOU had just left them alone."

"Apollo! For me to do that would be like to you not being allowed to make poems," Aphrodite gasped.

"So what you're saying is it would be a good thing," Artemis stated. Apollo gave her a cold stare but didn't say anything.

"No," Aphrodite said immediately.

"Well all I can say is you are lucky that none of my hunters where anywhere near there," Artemis growled. "Had I lost even a single hunter I would have kicked your skinny, little a..."

"Okay," Hermes said. "I think we can all agree that what Aphrodite did was wrong, and I know 'that's rich coming from me.' But we're all thinking it."

"The family love in this room is just suffocating," Aphrodite said dramatically. "Hera isn't that your job? To make us all stay together as a family."

"Don't look at me to clean up your mess," Hera said.

"If I may," Annabeth said stepping forward. "Percy and I have come to ask where..."

"We know why your here," Demeter said. "To find Aphrodite's stupid little flower. Well it's in Fran..."

"Hey," Aphrodite yelled. "If anyone if going to tell anyone where anything is that anyone is going to be me."

"What?" Ares asked. "You lost me."

"My point is," Aphrodite said, "that I will tell them where the flower is but I would prefer to say it only once." As if on cue Poseidon reappeared in his throne and Percy appeared next to Annabeth. Once he was back Annabeth egarly took his hand.

He didn't look like he had just been chewed out do that was good. He seemed a little shocked but otherwise unfazed.

"Well go ahead and tell them now," Demeter commanded.

"Alright fine," Aphrodite sighed. "Honetly it should be obvious, the city if love and lights."

"It's in Paris," Annabeth said.

"Exacly," Aphrodite confermed. "Under the Effile Tower. Way under. Past traps, possible ancient civilizations, and any monster who happened to stumble in."

"So the average dangers of a quest?" Percy asked.

"Well if you don't factor in that it's all centered around love, then yes," Aphrodite said.

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand hard, warning him to keep quiet. She could just imagine Percy saying something like, 'So it's ether a complete push over, or it's insane.' Percy gave her hand a light squeeze back to show that he got the message **(Nico- Well I guess we can seto who where's the pants in that relationship. JM- Percy, no. Murder is wrong and he's just a kid. Percy- A kid I want to strangle)**.

"So we go to France, find the flower, burn it, I roll in the ashes and the curse is lifted right?" Percy asked.

"If it is done within the next few days, then yes," Aphrodite confirmed.

"Five days?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes five days or else the effects are permanent, and as you should know it is NOT limited to demigod girls," Aphrodite said.

"If we only have five days we need to go now!" Annabeth half shrieked. Percy nodded in agreement and as they turned to leave Athena called out.

"Wait just a moment," she said. After a few calming breaths she held out her hand. "When you need my blessing smash this." A small glass sphere floated from Athena's hand to Annabeth, who caught it with trembling hands.

"What do you mean by your blessing," Annabeth asked.

"You'll know when the time comes," Athena said in a small voice. "Trust me, you'll know." It may have been her imagination but Annabeth could have sworn she saw her mother give Poseidon a hopeful glance.

"Alright, you can go now," Zeus said though he-along with a few other gods and goddesses- had this look about them that said they did NOT expect to see them again.

* * *

**Percy- Well isn't that a pleased thought. **

**Annabeth- So what else is knew? **

**JM- Hey this is my moody day, not yours. But hey if you thought it was okay tell me, if you thought it was horrible tell me. Oh and I dropped a hint in this story as to one of my next BIG ideas. **

**Percy- You know how Black Jack hates my ideas? Well I hate yours. **

**JM- So you think I'm doing a good job? Oh you are so sweet! **

**Percy- I just can't win. **

**Annabeth- Why do you still even try? She always manages to turn what ever you say around. It still surprises me that she's not a daughter of Athena. **

**JM- Oh I am. Monday through Wednesday. Friday through Saturday I'm a daughter of Poseidon and I alternate thought the rest of the gods on Thursday. On Sunday I'm just a mortal. I hope that at least one person was able to follow that. **

**Nico- well Iknow that I couldn't **

**JM- seriously! Where did you come from? **

**Nico- Well you see when a god thinks a mortal is very attractive...**

**JM- That is NOT what I meant! You know what just stay. Add to the conversation. **

;)


	13. Chapter 13

**JM- hello my readers. Here is the story you have been waiting for. It all comes to an end in the final frontier, will they make it out or will the enemy...**

**Annabeth- Stop scaring them. **

**JM- Fine:( I was on a roll two. Yeah it's not the end, of the world or the story.**

**********Disclaimer- I hate this stupid law, but it is a law so I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians bla blabla blabla. TO THE STORY... **

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

"So," Percy said as they walked out of the Empire State Building. "How, exactly, are we going to get to France in five days? Because I can't fly, and any water transportation would take WAY to long."

"I have one idea but I'm not sure you'll like it," Annabeth said. They found an alleyway where they could get a nice echo and Percy let out his best taxi whistle.

"So what is?" he asked as they waited for Black Jack.

"What's the one mode of transportation that you can use to go anywhere almost instantly?" Annabeth asked.

"Shadow Travel," Percy said instantly**(Nico- sweet I'm coming back into the story). **"But we have no idea where Nico is. He left camp yesterday."** (Nico- Oh come on!) **

"I wasn't thinking about Nico," Annabeth said. "I was thinking about Mrs. O'leary. She can shadow travel as well."

"Right," Percy agreed.

"What's right?" Black Jack asked appearing out of nowhere.

"It's nothing Black Jack," Percy said. "We need you to take us back to camp, alright?"

"I go through all the trouble to get you here and all you want to do is go right back?" Black Jack asked.

"I think you've been spending to much time with Porkie," Percy said. "His dramatic attitude is rubbing off on you."

"Your horse has an attitude problem?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey," Black Jack said sounding offended. "She does know that even if she can't understand me I can understand her right?"

"No she doesn't," Percy said. "Annabeth, for future reference, Black Jack can understand you and is very sensitive."

"Sorry," Annabeth said, not sounding all that sorry, at the same time that Black Jack said, "Hey, I am not sensitive."

"Look can you take us back to camp or not? We're kind of in a hurry," Percy asked starting to get really annoyed.

"Sure, hop on," Black Jack said.

So the ride back was about as eventful as a trip to the library to get a book on the history of the color gray**(Percy- Now if it were the history of blue... JM- Just stop. You're not fooling anyone with your pathetic attempt to impress Annabeth. Percy- Oh shut up. JM- And trust me, no matter what color it is, the trip is boring)**. In other words nothing happened.

They touched down right next to the dinning pavilion. The campers flocked in to see what was going on but Chiron shooed them away.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did you find the flower that quickly?"

"No," Annabeth said. "We need Mrs. O'leary to give us a ride."

"To where?" Chiron asked.

"To the Eiffel Tower," Percy said. "Where else?"

Annabeth's P.O.V.

So Annabeth may not fully trust Black Jack, but Mrs. O'leary had won her over completely.

In the arena Mrs. O'leary was chewing on a dummies head then jumped up when she say Percy and Annabeth come in.

"Hey girl," Percy said as Mrs. O'leary licked him, covering him in dog slobber from head to toe.

"Really Mrs. O'leary how am I suppose to compete with that kiss?" Annabeth asked jokingly.

"Give it a try," Percy offered stretching his arms out.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Percy. Clean yourself off first," Annabeth shot back. Percy mock-pouted but began to towel off the slobber.

Once he was clean Percy said, "Mrs. O'leary? Can you- by chance- give us a ride to the Eiffle Tower?" As if she understood exactly what Percy had asked**(Nico- she most likely did. Most hellhounds are smarter than they look)**, Mrs. O'leary leaned down for then to climb on her back.

"To Paris or bust," Annabeth whispered to herself as she clung to Percy. Shadow travel would NEVER be one of her favored modes of transportation but it was fast.

One second they were in camp, then next the were in a sleepy town with dawn barley beginning to break.

"So do we have six days now?" Percy asked randomly.

"What?"

"Aphrodite said that we had five days to break the curse, but we just crossed the international date line. So did we gain an extra day?" Percy asked.

"Honestly when has time ever been the same on our quests?" Annabeth asked. "Everywhere has its our measure of time. Like in the layberinth, a two days was a week, remember?"

"True," Percy said. "Very true. Hey, we need to get off of Mrs. O'leary. She's about to pass out." They slid to the ground just before the giant dog collapsed. "Okay Mrs. O'leary, Annabeth and I are going to go look for a flower, and we need you to stay here and wait for us. Alright?" but Mrs. O'leary was asleep. All they could do now is push on and hope she got the gist of the message.

"So," Annabeth wondered aloud. "Why do we start?"

"That may have been a smart thing to ask," Percy mumbled to himself. "I have no idea."

Percy's P.O.V.

"Bonjour," a small voice behind them said. "Etes-vous Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase?"

Percy didn't understand a word of that other than his and Annabeth's names.

"Um... English?" Percy asked.

"Oh, you are Americans," a girl, about fifteen, said. "My name is Sarah. That means princess you know." Sarah had light-brown hair that shimmered in the early morning light, her eyes were a rich chocolate brown. She wore a simple red cotten dress with elegant white high-heel shoes with red gems along the base and straps. This girl was exquisitely beautiful in everyway, and she smiled at Percy like a hunter smiles at her prey.

"Yeah I know what Sarah means. Anna means 'the gods favor me, no one cares(**Nico- How ironic. Annabeth- What do yoy mean by that? Nico- Well, the only people who have had worst luck than you are Thalia, myself, and Percy. Percy- He has a point)**. And yes we are Americans," Annabeth said sounding hostile. "And I would appreciate it if you could restrain yourself from staring at my boyfriend like that. You happen to be under the influence of a potion."

"Oh relax girl," Sarah said. "I'm immune to the potion my mother has put on your man. I was simply testing how faithful he his. Besides, I'm married."

"Wait, so you're a daughter of Aphrodite?" Percy asked before he realized that was a stupid question.

"Indead," Sarah said. "Her favorite daughter at that. Follow me I will explain more along the way."

"Alright," Percy said. Annabeth laced her arm through Percy's and they followed Sarah to an elevator that people would usually use to ride to the top of the tower.

"Here we are," Sarah said. She pulled out a small card from her... Um 'Magic pocket.' **(Nico- What a 'Magic pocket?' JM- Oh you naive little boy. Annabeth- Don't ruin him. You just ruined half the audience, the rest already knew what it was)**

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"We have some time before we reach the city, I'll explain on the way," Sarah gestured into the elevator. Once they were all inside she and slipped the card into a slot and the elevator doors closed and the entire thing began to descend.

"So where ARE we going?" Annabeth asked.

"To my home," Sarah said. "I am a member a tribe that has been around as long as the gods. Lady Aphrodite, my mother, is our patron. We moved as the gods did until we reached Paris. The city of love and lights where we decided to remain permanently.

"We were set as guardians of my mother's sacred flower where ever we went. So when we stayed so did they."

"So you know we're here for the flower," Percy said. "So can you give it to us?"

"Oh no," Sarah said. "Only YOU can get the flower for yourself. But first you must pass many trials, the greatest of which will last the longest."

"What is the greatest? And how long will it take to get past it?" Annabeth asked.

"I am unable to answer your first question at this moment," Sarah said she leaned against the railing in the elevator. "As for the second, it depends on how many pieces it's broken into."

"How many pieces WHAT is broken into?" Percy asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sarah said with a smile. "But the more pieces the longer it will be. But don't worry it's the _greatest_ trial not the worst, hardest, or most dangerous."

"Was that supose to be comforting?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Sarah said. The doors of the elevator dinged open to reveal a lavish hallway. The walls had velvet wallpaper with a rose pattern. The carpet was a lush blood red color.

Sarah lead them down the hallway and into a reception area where a boy and girl were in mid-kiss. Sarah clears her throat and they jumped apart.

"Oh Sarah it's just you," The boy said visibly relaxing. He moves over to a desk in a corner and begins to flip through some files.

"So is this the couple that your dad sent you to get?" The girl asked.

"Yes Meg," Sarah said. "Where is my father?"

"Hold on just a second," Meg said. She leaned over her own desk and pressed a button on a little black box. "Mr. Swan? Sarah is here with the youth you sent her to fetch."

"Good send her to the Town Building," a man's voice spoke. "And make sure she brings Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase."

"He's at the Town Building and he said to..."

"I heard him the first time Meg," Sarah said. "Come along." She skipped out of the room with a little twirl like she was suddenly elated.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth was about to follow after Sarah when the petite girl called Meg grasped her arm.

"By the way," she said. "Congratulations. He looks like a keeper." she nodded to Percy. "My first was a one timer."

"A what?" Annabeth asked.

"A one timer," Meg said like that should make perfect sense. "You know that's a b..."

"Meg," Sarah said appearing back in the room. Sarah whispered to Meg then gave her a look that clearly said 'Don't say anything else.'

"Sorry Sarah," Meg said. "I didn't know."

"Well you do now," Sarah said her bubbly exterior was gone, replaced by one of seriousness. "Come along." Sarah was a rather controlling person, Annabeth decided. That didn't exactly raise her in Annabeth's sight, and it was not just because of how she had been looking at Percy this whole time. Okay it probably was, but still.

"So what IS a first timer?" Percy asked.

Sarah sighed. "Meg was under the impression that the two of you were engaged to be married." **(Percy & Annabeth- ...?) **

"What?" Percy asked. He and Annabeth exchanged a look with raised eyebrows. "We're sixteen."

"So?" Sarah asked. "I'm fifteen and I'm married."

"We just started dating a few days ago," Annabeth said.

"Don't get mad at me," Sarah said. "You asked, so I answered."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Under different circumstances Annabeth would have been enriched but the architecture in the underground city. It had structures from every time frame. Greek, Roman, English, and etc.

In the very center was a building that resembled a temple, with large columns covered in climbing roses. What was with Aphrodite and roses. If the flower they were looking for turned out to be a plain rose, Annabeth was going to strangle a certain goddess**(Percy- I wounder which one she's talking about. Nico- yeah, me too. Annabeth & JM- Idiots)**.

"Here we are," Sarah said. "Now when you enter and see my father you are to bow respectively and not stand up until he says that you may. Speaking out of turn will result in your death, unless you say something of vital importance. Never -under any circumstances- speak against my father's wishes. They will be carried out unless he decides against it or they are not possible. Do you understand."

"Yes," Annabeth said. She looked pointedly at Percy. "Until we get out of here will you please just let me do the talking?" Percy nodded and pretended to lock his lips shut and through away the key. "Thank you."

"Alright let's go see my father shall we?" Sarah asked.

* * *

**JM- Oh I am horrible aren't I? **

**Percy- Yes, yes you are. **

**JM- I was not asking for YOUR opinion. I just thought that I had wrapped up this part of the story rather well. I mean, they got to France, found a strange civilization(that does not exist in mythology), and they have met some strange characters. **

**Annabeth- So would you be so kind as to explain what a one timer is? **

**JM- Sorry Annabeth. That will be coming in a few chapters, but I'm really hoping to catch some people off guard and surprise them. It certainly surprised me when I first thought of it. So I played with it for a bit and... I'm just killing my readers. Well I will have the next update up as soon as I can. Oh and you know how I've been stressing over test season forever? Highest score in my L.A. class. I got 100% on one section. **

**Annabeth- Good job. I knew you could do it. **

**JM- Thanks. Well until meet again- Good bye. **

**;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**JM- I am so insanely sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I had to chose between writing this story, and keeping my job. I need my job so I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

The inside of the Town Building was even more grand than the outside. Drapes upon drapes of hot pink silk, elaborate statues of Aphrodite, a white-red tile pattern. High ceilings that sparkling with diamonds on a black background resembling the night sky. All the doors were a bright pink with lime green trim**(Percy- I don't really care but how dose that match? JM- For some reason pink and green look good together don't ask why some shades just do). **

"Here we are," Sarah said. They had arrived at a door that looked exactly like all the others. "I think they're in the middle of a ceremony. We'll have to wait here until my father comes out."

A few moments latter there was a sound like breaking glass. Annabeth and Percy jumped but Sarah didn't even look phased. A small cheer rose up from the room and the doors burst open. A small woman and a much taller man exited the room dressed in pure white. Even their hair had been colored white, or they were elderly, but seeing as they both had perfect, wrinkle-free skin it wasn't likely.

"What's this all about?" Annabeth asked in a whisper.

"That's Kyle and Angela," Sarah said. "They have been thinking about marriage for a while, apparently they have made up their minds."

"What was with the breaking glass," Percy asked.

"Oh just a little tradition," Sarah said. She waved for them to follow her as she walked past the people pushing out of the room. They made a path for her showing that she was highly respected. As the people left they began to sing a strange song as the newly weds hurried down the hall.

Once the door to the room was closed everything went silent. Sarah fell to her knees the second a man in a black, floor length robe on turned to face her this must be Mr. Swan. Percy and Annabeth followed Sarah's example and bowed.

"You my rise," Mr. Swan said. They looked back up at him and he motioned for Sarah to speak.

"Father, these are the young people that mother sent," she said.

"Ah, Aphrodite and her tricks," Mr. Swan said wistfully. "So you are Mr. Jackson I presume."

"Yeah," Percy said slowly.

"Yes," the man corrected. "And the lovely Miss. Chase." Mr. Swan took Annabeth's hand and kissed it like men do in movies. Annabeth smirked as Percy's expression turned to a scowl.

"That would be me," Annabeth said.

"So as my love, Aphrodite has told me you are here on a quest, correct?" Mr. Swan asked. "A quest for her sacred flower? The Verum amor?"

"Yes sir," Annabeth said. "We are indeed in search of the the said flower. Can you help us with that?"

"Well yes and no," Mr. Swan. "We'll talk about it later. For now please follow me. We have prepared a feast in your honor."

"In our honor?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes," Mr. Swan said. "It is very rare that we have strangers in our village. This is quite the cause to celebrate. Besides, you must be very tired from your journey this far."

"Not really," Percy whispered almost inaudibly but some how Mr. Swan still heard him.

"Come now, do act so tough," Mr. Swan said. "You don't need to impress your little lady here. She can't take her eyes off of you."

Annabeth blushed and looked away. She hadn't meant to stare at him it was just the longer she was there the more she wanted to clutch onto Percy and make sure that every other girl there knew that he was HERS.

"Dad," Sarah said softly. "If you like I'll take them to get ready."

"If I may," Annabeth said. "We'll have to come back this way to get back home, correct?"

"Correct," Mr. Swan said. "There is only one way out here."

"Then why don't Percy and I head out to get the flower, then we celebrate?" Annabeth suggested. "We are rather limited on time at the moment. As in we have four day left to find the Verum amor. We really should leave now."

"I suppose that could work," Mr. Swan said. "That is, if you are sure that you will return alive."

"Trust me," Annabeth said. "We've been through MUCH worse."

"Very well," Mr. Swan said. "Sarah deliver them to the first trial."

Sarah gulped. "Of course. This way." She motioned for them to follow her.

They walked down another elaborate hallway in silence. Sarah hung her head like she had just been defeated.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't like this place this place," she said. "That's all. It has a bad feel about it."

"What is this place?" Percy asked slipping his hand into his pocket.

"Before you continue you should know something," Sarah said. She turned to stop them. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "No one that has even entered those doors has come back." She pointed down the hall to tall mahogany colored doors. "All anyone knows about what is beyond them is that there are three trials, and four crossroads, so to speak."

"So to speak?" Annabeth repeated.

"There are four times where you have to make a choice that could result in one or both of you dying," Sarah said. "But you don't have to go. You could stay here. The women here all have a blessing from Aphrodite that makes them immune to her love potions, so Annabeth, you won't have to worry about losing Percy. Plus you know that you really love each other, so you could stay here and... and be together."

"We're not staying here," Percy said. "We're going to get that flower, then we're going home."

"But you could die!" Sarah gasped.

"If I had a dollar for every time I've been told that," Percy said trailing off.

"You don't get it," Sarah said now yelling. "If you don't die, the way you feel for each other- even if it truly is real- won't be the same when you come back! My mother is playing a game with you right now. All you are to her is her latest soap opera. Literally, you have a show on Hephestaus TV**(JM- is that spelled wrong? Sorry if it is. Nico- Wait so they get Hephestaus TV down there? JM- Yep)** called 'The Percabeth Project.'"

"The Percabeth Project?" Percy repeated.

"We're a television show?" Annabeth asked. "That just wrong." **(Annabeth- No kidding. I mean who knows how long she's been doing that? Percy- Do you find it strange that you're agreeing with yourself? Annabeth- Oh be quiet.) **

"I know," Sarah said. "And even if you stay I have no doubt that you will remain a television show. But at least you'll be alive."

"Wait," Percy said. "If no one has ever come back, how do you know that there isn't another exit?"

"That is how my mother instructed for it to be built," Sarah said. "Please, I'm just trying to help."

"We're getting that flower," Percy said. "So we just go through those doors? Alright, let's go." He took Annabeth's hand and pulled her down the hall way.

Once they came within three feet of the door it seemed to jump out and grab them. It sucked them in and then... Nothing.

* * *

**JM- Okay look I am sorry about all the cliff- hangers but that is how my mind works. **

**Nico- Okay so you do have a mind. See I told you so, Percy. That will be three drachmas. **

**Percy- Shut up Nico. We never made a bet like that. **

**JM- I am trying to apologize here. As I was saying- again I am sorry about going MIA and virtually falling off the planet. That last one was literal. Let's just say that in my school a drama class+ a world ball + my insane drama coach= me going Owww. So I promise to have the next update up as soon and I possibly can. **


	15. Chapter 15

**JM- okay before I start I have to say I'm sorry for going MIA (Again) and gloat a little. **

**Percy- here we go. **

**JM- Shush. Okay so about five months ago I was flipping through the book orders that my brother brought home from school. He comes up to me and says "Hey JustMe look at this." He always calls me by my pen name-I don't know why- he's weird. So I look at the page and screamed.**

******Right in front of me is both The Son of Neptune AND The Lost Hero each for 12% off. But wait it gets better. So I ordered the books and flipped through the other orders. In the next book I look at I fine the ENTIRE Percy Jackson library for 38% off. And they finally came! Well that's my life story. **

**********Discalmer- Last time I checked I was in my teens, I didn't live in Texas, and was wasn't a dude so that would mean that I don't oun Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

The wall sucked us into it and for a moment all we could see was darkness. We couldn't breath because there was no air. We felt weightless yet at the same time like we were once again holding up the sky.

Then everything changed. They were in a room, a pure white room. There were no doors or windows but in the center of the room was a table and a mirror.

The second she could Annabeth sucked in a lung full of air. She looked over to make sure that Percy was still there, but he wasn't. She could still feel his hand in hers but she couldn't see him.

"Annabeth?" Percy's worried, disembodied voice called. "Where are you?"

"Percy, I'm right here," Annabeth said frantically. "Where are you?" She gave the invisible hand a squeeze hopping that it was, in fact, Percy.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "I can't see you. Can you see me?"

"No," Annabeth replied. "You're invisible to me."

Invisible, Annabeth thought. Annabeth pulled out her invisibility cap, that Annabeth kept with me at all times. Annabeth put it on and looked over to where Annabeth assumed Percy was.

"By chance, can you see me now?" Annabeth asked.

"A misty out line," Percy said. "So this is the first challenge? You probably can't see it, but I just gestured around the room."

"That you for the play by play," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"This makes no sense," Percy said. "I thought all the challenges were suppose to revolve around love. I half expected the fist challenge a kiss or something."

"Well we can't see each other," Annabeth said. "I think it's a trust kind of thing. Like we always know the other will be by our side." **(Clarisse- Well wasn't that just adorable? Not. JM- where did you come from. Nico- JM, I've already told you- when a god finds a mortal very attractive... JM- shut up Nico. Clarisse- As for me, I have no idea but I feel like staying. I sense blackmail material. Percy-Great!) **

"Do you realize how cheesy that sounded?" Percy asked with a small chuckle.

"Yes I did," Annabeth said. "But think about it. It totally sounds like something Aphrodite would say."

"True," Percy agreed. "So how do we get out of here?"

"Good question," Annabeth said. "We're in a room, with no doors, but a table and a mirror. How do we get out?"

"Wait say that again," Percy said **(Annabeth- Are you suddenly hard of hearing? Percy- No... I'm not right? JM- No. Nico- Could you please be a little more vague? JM- sure. Maybe). **

"Okay," Annabeth said only it came out sounding more like a question. "We're in a room, with no doors, but a table and a mirror. How do we get out?"

"I've heard that riddle before," Percy said he pulled me forward. Once we were in front of the mirror he stopped.

Annabeth looked in the mirror and gasped. She saw herself only it wasn't completely her. Her hair was up in an elegant style, she wore a floor length silver dress that made her gray irises pop.

She looked about a foot to her right and saw Percy. Just Percy, as he always was. In the back of her mind Annabeth wondered what Percy was seeing. Did her as she's always been? Or did he see her only without all her flaws? Just the thought of that was a moral slap to the face.**(Percy- its nice to see that you think so much of me. JM- give her a break. All girls are insecure about that kind of thing.)**

"I look like a prep," Percy said touching his face and pulling at his close.

"What?" Annabeth asked. "You look completely normal."

"No, you look normal," Percy said. "I'm decked out in a tie and dress pants."

Annabeth felt her heart pick up in speed as Percy stated that he saw her and only her. Just as she was. She leaned her head on Percy's shoulder then looked at her feet. She jumped.

"A saw?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"I knew it," Percy said. Her bent to pick up the saw then moved out of the of range mirror so Annabeth couldn't see him anymore. What she could see was a saw floating in midair so she had a guess as to where Percy was.

The saw began to work on the table sawing it in half.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked taking a step closer to the table.

"I was told this riddle a while back in school once," Percy's voice said. "It went 'Theres a man in a room with no way out. But there was a table and a mirror in the room how dose he get out?'"

"That's the situation we're in exactly," I said with a smile. "How does the riddle end?"

"The man looks in the mirror, sees what he saw. He takes the saw and saws the table in half," Percy stopped for a moment as the table fell apart in two different pieces. "Two halve make a whole." He said. "Help me put them back together."

We each lifted one half of the cut table until the two pieces meet. **(Clarrise- what's the point of cutting the table in half if you're just going to pieces back together? Nico- I don't get it ether. JM- Two halves make a hole as in h-o-l-e.)** The table seemed to melt and a dark hole appeared in the floor.

"And he crawled out of the whole," Percy finished. "Well ladies first."

"Age before beauty," Annabeth countered. **(JM- I don't really know who is older between Percy and Annabeth. I've heard it both ways so just for this Percy is older. I hope that didn't shatter the world for anyone) **

"Same time," Percy offered. He found my hand and held it tightly.

"Same time," Annabeth agreed. They walked up to the edge of the hole and jumped in.

After a moment of weightless darkness they hit ground.

"Oh good new victims," a gruff voice said behind them. "It's about time."

**JM- Do you guess hate me? I mean I dissaper forever then I give you itty-bitty chapters and cliff hangers. **

**Percy- Your readers do have a legitimate reason to hate you. **

**Clarisse- You do realize she has complete control of your life right Prissy? **

**Percy- What I meant to say was- oh who could ever hate you? You such a kind, caring, generous person. **

**Annabeth- you're laying it on a bit think. **

**JM- That's fine:) Clarisse, stay as long as you like. **


	16. Chapter 16

**JM- so I've never done this before but I would like to hurry and thank all of my readers in general and my reviewers personally. **

**So thank you- I'mjustthatawsome99, Number1bookworm, kkawsome101, xxxTACOSxOFxDOOMxxx, The one and only Moongirl, PeaceLoveandCheese, Peetaforever123, Wisegirl08, PercabethVampireWisard, Avardsion, chlorinated freak, DiannaGem88, KimyChanga, Mysticlion, LuvPercy782347213, Gotta Love 'Em Nerds and Percy, 3214sammy, PiperMclean351, Velotic, Keen beanz, Daughter of Magic, Raise the Dead, and Pauline xoxo. Sorry about any misspelling.**

* * *

_Perviously- _

_After a moment of weightless darkness they hit ground._

_"Oh good new victims," a gruff voice said behind them. "It's about time."_

Percy P.O.V.

After searching for Annabeth in a panic and seeing her light outline Percy looked toward the man who had spoke.

If he had not been twenty feet tall, and held a spiked club Percy would have laughed. The guy wore a bright red loin cloth with white bows on it. His shoulder length hair was hot pink. His skin was a light purple color and he had so many tattoos of hearts on his arms it was nearly impossible to see any purple

"So how are you?" the giant asked in a horribly fake French accent. "It has been quite some time since I last had visitors."

"Um... We're good?" Annabeth said, more as a question that a statement.

"Where are we and what do we have to do?" Percy asked. He'd rather cut right to the chase than wait through a back story or something.**(Annabeth- Yeah because that will help us. Just watch he's going try to eat us and we wont even see it coming. Nico- Annabeth, we're talking about Percy)**

"You do not mess around do you?" the giant asked. "Well is you must know." The giant waved his had across the empty room he was in. One wall collapsed like a movie screen falling over.

Behind where the wall had been was a huge set of stairs that lead downward. Eventually they disappeared into darkness.

"You've heard of the Doors of Orpheus correct?" The giant asked. "Well this is the same basic principle." The giant snapped and Annabeth's figure disappeared. Annabeth slipped off her invisibility cap and Percy could see her again.

"Percy," Annabeth gasped nearly tackling Percy in a hug. "You're okay?" Annabeth ran her hands down Percy's arms and lightly over his face and chest as if checking for broken bones or bruises.

"I'm fine Annabeth," Percy promised.

"Oh good," the giant said. "My victims are always more tasty when in love." **(Percy- If you say I told you so, so help me... Annabeth- I told you so. Clarisse- Could you go have your lovers quarrel somewhere else?) **

Percy stepped protectively in front of Annabeth and pulled out Riptide but let it remain in pen form, for now.

"What do you mean by that?" Percy asked through his teeth.

"My challenge is simple, recreate the story of Orpheus," the giant said. "Once you, boy, take a step down those stairs you cannot look at your lady friend there." He geustured to Annabeth. "She will try everything to make you look at her, but you must not."

"What happens if I do look at her?" Percy asked.

"She will come back here," the giant spun his club around the room, "and she belongs to me. I am free to do with her as I wish."

Percy fumed, "You touch her and I swear..."

"Let me finish," the giant said impatiently. "Now you do have one other choise. You can leave her here willingly and, by an oath I took, should I try to harm her in any way, shape, or form I shall crumble to dust. So what will it be? Take her along or leave her behind."

"Percy please don't leave me," Annabeth begged clinging to his arm.

Percy felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. There was no way he was leaving Annabeth with this monster. But Percy wasn't sure he could keep from looking at Annabeth for so long. Then add into account that she would be trying to make him look at her and what chance did he have? But as Percy looked at Annabeth's pleading he crumbled.

"I could never leave you behind," Percy said. He took Annabeth's and and lead her to the top of the stairs. "Hear we go."

The very second Percy took the first step Annabeth was nagging at him**(Clarisse- Wait so that's a new thing? That's news to me. Annabeth- Very funny).**

"Percy," she whined. "Why won't you even look at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Annabeth," Percy said. "You're under a spell remember?"

"I am not," Annabeth said defensively. "You said that at camp too. You said that me being in love with you was just a trick of some potion. You don't even care about me do you?" By the end Annabeth's voice turned heartbroken.

"Annabeth, I do love you and a large amount of the affection you feel for me right now is a spell. I need you to to calm down and just walk with me alright?"

"Prove you love me," Annabeth said. "At least look at me. Any other guy would look at his girlfriend if she asked him to."

"At the bottom of these steps I will look at you," Percy promised. "When we get to the bottom you'll see how much I love you."

"But I don't want to wait that long," Annabeth said sounding exactly like a kindergartner. "I want you to look at me now." She stomped her foot on the ground and I had a feeling she had that pout I loved on her face.

I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"Well why not?" Annabeth asked misinterpretating the shake of my head. "I would do it for you. What's so hard about turning your head around to look at me?"

"Annabeht if I look at you now you'll have to go back to that giant and he will eat you," Percy pointed out**(Nico- blunt much? Percy- what ever works)**. For about five minutes Annabeth was quiet.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth felt heat broken and betrayed. Percy wouldn't even look at her and she didn't understand why. She's tried being whiny, she tried to bring out his jealous side, she'd tried getting teary. Nothing worked.

Suddenly Annabeth got a new idea. Useing the hand not holding Percy's she rubbed up his arm. She felt his bicep.

"Whoa," she said moving her hand to his also muscled chest.

"What?" Percy asked indifferently but Annabeth could hear cracks beginning to form his his armor.

"I just never realized how buff you are until now," Annabeth said.

"Flatery isn't going to work," Percy said with a smile.

"Would a chance to kiss me work?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Percy said.

"Please Percy?" Annabeth asked propping her chin on his shoulder. "Pllllllleeeeeaaaaasssssse. Pretty please."

"No matter how good looking the 'please' is, the answer is still no," Percy stated. "Annabeth deep down you know that this is for your oun good."

"Stop telling what I 'know'," Annabeth said. "If I know it then I wouldn't need you to tell me about it. And there is No way that having you ignore me will help me in any way."

"Annabeth," Percy plead. "I don't want to lose you so please just stop talking until we get to the bottom of the steps."

Annabeth pouted to herself hopping Percy was taking peaks at her when she wasn't looking and that he would see how sad he was making her. Only he didn't.

Another idea came to her mind but she pushed it away as soon as it came. She had swore that she would _never_ hold that over Percy, _ever_.**(Annabeth- Oh no. JM- unfortunately yes. Percy- What?)** But it was all she could think of to get him to lissen to her.

The part of her mind that was still held onto sanity was screaming at her. _Just listen to Percy. Don't do it. Just keep your mouth shut. He doesn't need to look at you every second. It's not worth it._ But that voice was over come but a larger voice screaming _**Just Do It. **_

So Annabeth did. **(JM- Sorry Clarisse and Nico but I'm going to have to make you go 'death' for a bit. Only Annabeth Percy and the entire Percy Jackson fan circuit can know where Percy's one weak spot it)**She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Alright, you win." She put a hand on Percy's back between his shoulder blades.

"You'll be glad I did this when we get to the bottom," Percy said.

"I'm sure," Annabeth said. She lightly rubbed Percy's back and discreetly began to stroke his Achilles spot.

Percy took in a small gasp, not one of pain more of surprise and shock. He reached back to grab Annabeth's hand she stroked his Achillies spot faster. Percy stopped walking and shut his eyes tight as he dropped to one knee.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered. He was gasping slightly.

Annabeth couldn't take it. She felt absolutely terrible having used the information Percy had so courageously entrusted her with against him. Annabethhit her knees and wrapped her arms around Percy as he caught his breath.

She tilted his head up, his eyes still closed, and kissed him. A short, soft, apology kiss. Hot angry tears slid down Annabeth's face, the anger was at herself.

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth said. "I feel so horrible. I..."

"I understand Annabeth," Percy said as he slowly got to his feet and took a deep breath. "It's okay. I don't blame you for it."

"But..."

"Calm down Wise Girl," Percy said as soothingly as he could with his back to her. "Let's just get past this alright?"

"Alright," Annabeth said her voice cracking.** (JM- okay Nico and Clarisse can come back now. Nico- oh thank goodness. It was so strange not being able to hear or see or do anything.) **

For the most part, the rest of the trip was silent other than once or twice when Percy would ask Annabeht if she were alright, because of how quiet she was, or Annabeth would ask Percy to look at her again.

"Annabeth it's fine, really," Percy said.

"Would please look me in the eye when you say that?" Annabeth asked. "How am I suppose to know if you mean it or not?"

"You'll know," Percy said. "Alright I think I see the end."

Annabeth felt a fresh urge to try to get Percy to look at her again. Somewhere in the back of her mind Annabeth remembered how Orpheus had nearly made it out of the underworld when he looked back at his wife. Now with he end of the stairs in sight the curse kicked up a notch.

"Percy wait," Annabeth said pulling to a stop. Okay now she needs a reason for stopping. She did the first thing that came naturally and fell to the floor. "My ankle. I think I twisted it."

"Are you sure you can't make it another ten steps?" Percy asked.

"No," Annabeth half yelled.

"Alright," Percy said. "What to do, what to do." Percy left his back to Annabeth and that irritated her. What if she had really been hurt?

"Percy look at me and help me," Annabeht said.

"Alright I have an idea," Percy said.

'_Oh no_,' Annabeth thought. '_This could end badly_.' **(Percy- It really warms my heart to see how much faith you have in me. Annabeth- Well let's look at past experiences, shall we... JM- No, no. If we go through all of Percy's bad ideas we may as well just read the books. Percy- Hey!) **

Percy sat down on the step below Annabeth and said, "Wrap your arms around my neck."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Trust me," Percy said. "I'll look at you in just a moment if you do."

"Okay," Annabeth said, instantly throughing her arms around Percy's neck. Percy lifted her onto his back and started walking down the stairs again.

"Hey," Annabeht said. "What are you doing?" Percy didn't answer. "Percy put me down!"

"Just a second Wise Girl," Percy said with a small chuckle.

"This is not funny," Annabeth said. "Put me down, Now!" Percy took two more steps to a flat strech of floor.

"Is that better?" Percy asked.

Annabeth felt her head clear considerably. She felt relaxed and calm, but most of all she still wanted Percy to look at her, but so she could smile at him.

"You can set me down and look at me now," Annabeht said.

"I figured," Percy said, he let Annabeht drop to her feet. "But better safe than sorry. Come on."

They walked away from the stairs down a simple hallway. The hallway was lit with fluorescent light and little arrows on the wall pointed down it. About twenty yards into the hallway there was what looked like a hotel check-in.

A woman behind the desk smiled at them. Annabeth readied herself for another challenge, but the woman didn't give one.

"Congradulations on getting this far," the woman said only she voice sounded like a recording. "You may rest here for the night and continue on in the morrning."

"Um... Okay," Percy said. He looked back at Annabeth. Annabeth held tighter to his hand just in case, but again nothing happened. Percy seemed relieved to see that as well.

"You will be completly safe here," The woman said. Annabeth looked at the woman's name tag but all it said was greeter. "Here are you your room keys. Push the bottom to return here when you are rested, then take the left hall way."

She handed Percy what looked like an electric car opener. Only it had buttons labeled room and lobby. Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist, to her silent pleasure, and pressed the room button.

They found themselves in a large, plush room with two huge beds, a gigantic TV, a closet full of fresh close and a hot tube.

"Well I'm beat," Annabeht said crashing imediatly into one of the huge beds to find that it was a water bed. "Wake me if anything interesting happens." with that she curled over on her side and fell asleep almost instantly.

JM- There are you happy? It wasn't a cliff hanger. They got to a hotel and went to sleep.

Percy- Well we could always...

JM- If you say one more word so help me I am going to kill you. This is not a cliffhanger! Let me have my moment!

Nico- But Percy has a point. They could get...

JM- Nico I will kill you off and I will not lose in bit of sleep over it. Now this chapter in done and it was NOT a cliffhanger. Oh and hey please review. I don't hear from any of you very often anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**JM- I am here as is the story.**

**Disclaimer- Rick Rierdan owns Percy Jackson not I. The loyal fan.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. He rolled out of bed and was given the surprise of his life when he saw that he had woken up before Annabeth. That never happened, ever.

Percy smiled at Annabeth from his bed and made the water in her bed jump. Annabeth jumped awake, startled.

"What the..." she looked over at Percy who was doubled over laughing. "Jerk." She picked a pillow up and through it at Percy, who dogged easily. He through a pillow back sending a challenge with his eyes.

With in a few second they we're in the middle of a full on pillow war. Considering each bed had about twenty pillows it lasted quite some time. When they finally ran out of ammo they just smirked at each other. That was when the TV hummed to life**(Nico- IT CAME TO LIFE? JM- It turned on by itself. Honestly). **

There was a huge explosion on the screen, after it cleared a name appeared on the screen a letter at a time. Each of them made of flames.

H-E-P-H-A-E-S-T-U-S, a smaller explosion under the name, TV. There was another explosion then waiting music as it showed the schedule. Luckily it was in Greek so Percy could read it easily. There was Gardening Tips and Tricks with Demeter, Weather Every 12, The Percabeth Project, Weather Ever 12, Fashion Help with Aphrodite, Weather Every 12... Wait.

"It's real?" Percy asked shocked.

"It on the schedule so it must be," Annabeth said in similar disbelief. "We have to watch it."

"Do we have time?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth said. "But when will we get another chance?"

"Good point," Percy said. "What do we do until it comes on?"

"I wonder," Annabeth said scooping up the remote. She flipped through the channels until she reached channel 8275**(Everyone- Whoa)**. "Here we are."

The opening was cheesy. Full of flowers at first, then came a darker turn. Pictures, that only the gods could have taken, flashed by. The pictures ranged from their first quest to the fight against Kronos.

An over voice came on- _A daughter of Athena_(A picture of Annabeth pops up)._ A son of Poseidon_(A picture of Percy comes up)_. Could it be?_ (A little heart appears where the edges of the pictured touched)_. Hello, I am your host Aphrodite. _

_Aphrodite in all her glory receives the full screen. She is sitting in a room with blood red walls, in a pure white chair. Pink curtains hung with small hearts doting them, on ether side on a small television set. _

_"In this episode we are going to speak with the parents of this young should-be-couple," Aphrodite said. _

"Should-be?" Percy asked. "Must be a re-run." (Nico- re-runs? That's a rip off. It's the gods! Re-runs should not exist.)

_"First we will be chatting with Sally Jackson or Blowfish," Aphrodite said. "Is that right Sally?" Suddenly Percy's mother was there in a second white chair._

_"Blofis," Sally said in a confused daze. "Wher... Where am I?" _

_"You are a our special guest here on," Aphrodite paused for dramatic effect. "The Percabeth Project." _

_"The what?" Sally asked. _

_"Oh never mind that," Aphrodite said with a wave of her hand. "Now let's get down to business. What are your feelings about your son's relationship with Annabeth Chase?" _

_"Um... Annabeth is a wonderful young woman," Sally said confused. "She if amazingly polite and... Wait. Who are you?" _

_"I'm Aphrodite. Goddess of love," Aphrodite said. "Now please speak freely. Everything you say is completely confidential." _

"Liar," Percy mumbled.

_"Well, you tell me," Sally said. "What is the exact status between my son and miss Chase?" _

_"Alas, they are but friends," Aphrodite said, dramatically throughing her head back a hand at her forehead like she was feeling faint. _

_"Alright," Sally said seeming weirded out by the outburst. "Well as I was saying, Annabeth is amazing, and I would not mind seeing her around more. She likes to act tough but I know how soft she really is." _

_"You do?" Aphrodite said. "How so?" _

"She wouldn't tell, will she?" Annabeth asked herself.

"Tell what?" Percy asked anyway.

"Nothing," Annabeth said.

_"Sorry," Sally said. "But I promised not to tell." _

_"And just as we run out of time to speak with Mrs. Blofis," Aohrodite said. "Well, bye Sally. You won't remember a thing of this when you wake back at home." Before Sally could respond she disappred replaced by Annabeth's father. _

_"Where in the world...?" Mr. Chase half yelled. _

_"Why hello Fredrick," Aphrodite said. "How are you?" _

_"Um... Fine. Who are you?" _

_"Aphrodite. I brought you here to talk about..." _

_"Please say planes," Mr. Chase whispered. _

_"Afraid not," Aphrodie said. "I was thinking about your daughter. As well as her relationship with Percy Jackson." _

_"What relationship?" Mr. Chase asked accusingly. _

_"Calm down protective daddy," Aphrodite said. "They are only friends, at the moment. But I was just wondering how you would feel if they were more." _

_"I've only met Percy once...so I can't really say. Annabeth talks highly of him, and Hellen says she thinks she likes him but I don't know." _

_"Ah, Hellen," Aphrodite mused. "Why don't we being her in?"_**(Percy- You talk with your step-mom about me? Annabeth- she wanted to try to get to know me better and wouldn't leave me alone so I spilled my guts hoping she would lay off)**

_Mrs. Chase appeared in a third chair. She looked around stuned but didn't speak. _

_"Hello Hellen," Aphrodite said. "I'm Aphrodite. I was just speaking with your husband and he was unable to give us much information. So what do you think about or what do you think should happen in your step-daughter's relationship with Percy Jackson?" _

_"Percy Jackson?" Mrs. Chase asked. "That boy from camp she talks about, the son of... Um... Polibuties?" _

_"Poseidon," Aphrodite corrected. _

_"Right. Um... I don't know," Mrs. Chase said. "Annabeth talks fondly of him. She always lights up when she does. I guess he would be good for her. She told me once that he was the only thing her life that she felt was permanent_**(JM and Clarisse - Ahhhhhhhh (Sarcasticly)**)."

"And she wouldn't right," Percy said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lightly kissed her cheek.

"That's good to hear," Annabeth said.

_"Well that all the time we have to speak with you," Aphrodite said. "Have a nice day." Mr. and Mrs. Chase dissapered. "After a short break we shall be speaking with Percy's father to see what he thinks. After that the moment everyone has been waiting for is here... Athena gives her thoughts."_

The screen cut to a background of roses and pink letters spelling out The Percabeth Project. It made no sence but the intermission was full of human commercials. From life insurance, to Netflix.

"Well that was... Interesting," Annabeth said after a moment.

"Yeah," Percy said. "What your dad think of me now?"

"If we live through this we'll go find out," Annabeth said laughing then took a serious turn. "What dose your dad think of me?"

"He's neutral," Percy said. "I know your mother hates me so I have nothing to worry about." He stretched out on one of the water beds. Annabeth came over a laid down next to him.

"You do realize that if our parents can convince Aphrodite that she'll get a better show by breaking us up..." Annabeth stopped speaking and looked away from Percy.

Percy turned her face so that she was looking at him. "Not even the end of the world could make me stop loving you." He took Annabeth's hand and**(JM- sorry Clarisse and Nico)** pulled it to the small of his back. He felt a jolt of electricity go through him then whispered, "You were my tie to the world."

"I was," Annabeth asked. Her eyes filled with tears that she didn't even bother to hold back. "Oh Percy. I'm sorry, I should have used that against you. I could stop, I wanted to but I couldn't. I..."

"Hey, hey," Percy said caressing Annabeth's face. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." **(JM- Nico and Clarisse are back. Clarisse- could you just stop mentioning Prissy's stupid Achilles spot? I feels so strange be out of it like that.)**

"You should have just left me behind," Annabeth sobbed ask Percy pulled her closer, comforting her the best he could.

"Are you kidding?" Percy laughed but it was a strained laugh. "You're suppose to be my Wise Girl. You should know that would have been one of the stupidest thing I've ever done, and that is saying something."

Annabeth managed a small chuckle before she shook with sobs again.

"Look at me," she croaked. "I never cry. I'm acting like a weakling."

"No you're not," Percy said**(Clarisse- Yes she is. Percy- Shut up. Clarisse- Well she... Percy- I said shut up).**

"I am," Annabeth said. She wiped the tears way. "It's starting agin."

_"Welcome back to The Percabeth Project," Aphrodite said. "We are here with Lord Poseidon. So what do you think about your son's relationship with a certain daughter of Athena." _

_"My first thought?" Poseidon mussed. "It would be-Why did she have to be a daughter of Athena! I mean from what I've heard she's a great girl. Apparently she's saved Percy's life more than once. The girl seems nice enough, a little controlling and OCD, but nice." _

_"So you approve then," Aphrodite said. "Despite that Annabeth is a daughter of your largest rival?" _

_"It's not her fault who her mother is," Poseidon shrugged. "And I don't control what Percy does, so even if I didn't, if he wanted to date the girl he would." _

_"I'm not hearing a no," Aphrodite said. _

_"I didn't say a yes," Poseidon said. "Percy could do better." _

"No I couldn't" Percy argued.

_"Fine," Aphrodite said. "Unless you have anything else to add..." Poseidon disappeared in a puff of smoke replaced by Athena. _

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth felt Percy flinched slightly at the sight of her mother. This would not end well.

_"Athena..." Aphrodite began. _

_"I don't approve," Athena said instantly. "Not of their friendship, not of this show, and I will never approve of real relationship. May I leave now?" _

_"Um..." Aphrodite said confused like she hadn't expected this. "Would you like to share any other feelings?" _

_"No," Athena said flatly. She disappeared herself leavening Aphrodite by herself. _

_"Well," Aphrodite said. "That concludes another episode of The Percabeth Project. Good day to all and keep the light of love bright. Toddles." _

"Keep the light of love bright?" Percy asked.

"That must be the show saying," Annabeth said. She felt in her pocket for the little glass orb her mother had given her. "What did she mean by her blessing?"

"How should I know?" Percy asked. "You've always been the riddle solver."

"I know, I just wish I could solve this one," Annabeth said.

* * *

**JM- I know that you were all expecting another challenge or some great shocker that changed the whole direction of the story but I am sorry. I would if I could, but I can't so I didn't. I am drawing a plank. I can't think of ONE THING! **

**Annabeth- if you could be so kind as to send in ideas for challenges JM would really appreciate it. **

**Clarisse- Yeah and it could be something strange like a pie eating contest as long as it is centered around love. **

**Percy- And make sure to keep it PG if you could. **

**Nico- What we're really asking is for you to please review and send feed back. **

**Randomness- **

**Dear 'cool people,' **

**They didn't name a candy after you did they?**

**Sincerly Nerds. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Annabeth- Hey JM can't be here today it's a long story. **

**Nico- So one of her guyfriends was dating one of her best friend's(We'll call her Banana-Don't ask) cousins and they broke up the other day. **

**Clarisse- Banana is like me only twice as violent and twenty times as protective. Do the math and you'll see that the guyfriend need protection. Oh and JM is also helping Banana comfort her coz. **

******Percy- That and JM just had a really bad week. **

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

They didn't stay to watch the other episode of The Percabeth Project. What would the point be? Instead they returned to the lobby and, as the woman had said, took the left hallway. Once they walked out of the range of the fluorescent light everything went black.

Annabeth held tightly to Percy's arm to make sure she didn't lose him, as well as just be be close to him. Percy didn't complain as they walked forward but pulled out riptide, which cast a light glow around them.

"What do you think is waiting for us?" Percy asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"It could be anything," Annabeth replied holding tighter. "But we'll get past it. We've come this far."

"True," Percy agreed.

Annabeth suddenly had the urge to have Percy stop and kiss her for no reason. A small, reasonable part of her mind tried to get her to see that it was the potion talking. A larger voice, like the one from the stairs, wondered why Percy didn't do things like that.

_'He doesn't hug me from behind, or kiss me just to kiss me, or tell me how much he cares like a boyfriend should_,' it said. '_Kiss him yourself.'_

'_In all reality you've been dating for a few days_,' the smaller voice whispered. '_Not even a full week._'

"I hope we find that flower fast," Annabeth groaned.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. He came to a stop and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Are you not feeling alright."

"I'm fine it's just..." Annabeth trailed off. She reached her hand up to caress Percy's cheek. He looked at her deeply and refused to let her look away until she answered. "I feel so... Scatterbrained."

Percy smiled. "Oh come on. Being scatterbrained isn't that bad."

"It is for me," Annabeth said. "Percy I love you but all I can think about is being close to you, or kissing you, or try to figure out why you would choose me. Then I can't be happy."

"Why would I choose you?" Percy repeated. Annabeth felt both relived and disappointed that he hadn't kissed her. She had expected it, Percy was still a teenage boy after all. "Why wouldn't I choose you?"

"You could have anyone you wanted," Annabeth said her voice cracking. "Any mortal girl or an Aphrodite or anyone yet you chose me. Why? I'm not pretty, or funny, or nice to be around, or..." Percy cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"You're not pretty," Percy said Annabeth gave him a hurt look but Percy held up a finger as if to say '_hold on_.' "You're beutiful. You make me laugh when just when I need it most. And if I could I would spend every second of the day with you."

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Really," Percy said.

"I suppose that was cute," a metallic female voice said. "But as I am an automaton I am inable feeling such emotions."

"Who and where are you," Annabeth called out.

"I was given no name, but as to where I am," the voice stopped and alight flickered on. "I am here."

They looked in the direction of the voice to see the woman that had given the room key. From the waist up she looked like a normal woman but from the waist down she look... Well... Like R2D2**(JM- yes from StarWars. Don't judge. It's an awesome movie). **

"You're the third challenge?" Percy asked.

"No," the woman said flatly. "This isn't a challenge. It's a the second cross road. And when one of you finishes it will be the third."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Annabeth asked.

"The maze of love and trust," the woman said. She gestured to a wall and it crumbled. When it was gone it reviled a long narrow road. "One of you stays here." the woman pointed at a tower that had appeared out of nowhere. "And guides the other. When they finish, there's a similar tower."

"So that's it?" Percy asked. "Get through the maze?"

"And trust that your companion if leading you in the right direction," the woman said. "Who will be going first?"

"Do you want go through first?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Not really," Annabeth said. "If it's all the same I would prefer to see the maze before I enter it."

"It won't be the same for you," the woman said with a lack of interest. "Each time it is different but who ever is in the chair can see the way out, by a light that shines above it. The person in the maze can not see the light so they must trust the one guiding them."

"I'll go in first," Percy decided.

"You're sure?" Annabeth asked.

"How could I not be?" he asked. "You're guiding me."

Percy's P.O.V.

The second Percy entered the maze the wall biuld itself back up and he heard Annabeth yelling at him.

"Alright Percy," she said. "Go forward about twenty feet then take a left."

He did as she said.

"Go left, go right, ten feet up, another ten, turn and walk straigh through the wall, just do it," she yelled as he walked/ran through the maze.

It was creepy in there. The dark turns**(Clarisse- Really you're afraid of the dark? Percy- Of course not, I'm scared that the dark is really Hades in his helm trying to kill me)**, strange growls, the ocasional sudden shake of the earth.

Not to mention that the walls of the maze were continually changing. From solid rock, to planked wood, to cement, to vines that grabbed at you. Oh and ether Percy's eyes were playing tricks on him or souls were walking the passageways. Like they, too, had tried to make it through the maze and didn't make it.

"Percy stop!" Annabeth shreicked. "Get your sword out, something is coming your way."

Percy drew Riptide and braced himself. "What is it?" he yelled, but Annabeth, aparently, couldn't hear him because she didn't answer.

From around one of the corners can a wind. Along with it came the smell of reptiles, smoke, and wet dog.

"Percy start walking again," Annabeth yelled. "Go another ten feet then take a right."

That when Percy walked straight into a huge furry mass and thought, "Thanks Annabeth."** (JM- please note that that was dripping with sarcasm) The fussy thing turned toward him and Percy** groaned.

"Of come on," he yelled. "How many times do I have to kill you?"

Standing before him was... No it wasn't the Minotaur. More like his crazy sister. It was bright, bright pink, with blood red horns, and an axe(Clarisse- That is the only monster that would have a chance at beating me, I'd die laughing) Only the axe looked more likes double crooked candy cane that had been sharpened.

"AGHHHHH," The monster bellowed.

"Percy, go ten feet forward then an immediate right," Annabeth screeched.

Percy did as she said sliding under the monsters massive arms. I turned and followed. Percy took the right and ran straight into the fall head first. That's when he noticed the rungs, like for a latter.

"Thanks for the tip," Percy grumbled as he started climbing. Once he was out of the pink Minotaur's swing rang he rubbed his head where there should have been pain but wasn't. Ah, the advantages of being indestructible.

"Rwahhhh," the monster bellowed again but more out of confusion than anger. It made another swing for Percy and he decided to keep climbing.

Once at the top Percy waited for further instructions. None came.

He looked around himself and realized that he was now in some sort of chair high above the ground. Below him was a large open door. He looked outward over the maze, realizing that it was his turn to lead Annabeth.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth don't know how she ended up on the ground but she didn't ask.

"Annabeth," Percy's voice sounded. "Start walking forward."

Annabeth did so. For the most part the path was straight. Strange, the one she lead Percy through was full of curves. The entire time the walls stayed a thick, dark rock substance**(Percy- Why did it stay the same for you? Annabeth shrugs) **

"Annabeth take an immediate left," Percy said. "But be ready."

Ominous much? Never the less Annabeth did so. She walked straight into the wall then found herself falling-or rather sliding- into a cavern**(Annabeth- just because you ran into a wall you just HAD to dump me down a hole. Percy- It looks like that doesn't it). **

She fell/slide for what felt like hours, Annabeth's feet finally touched down. She stood up and fumbled with her knife when she say what was in front of her.

Annabeth wasn't 100% sure what the thing was, but it was big, and dark, with matted fur. The thing was snoring so loudly Annabeth could barley hear where Percy told her to go.

"On the left of that thing there's a latter like the one I had to climb, once you're over that just walk straight until you reach the end," Percy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Now did her say to the left or the right? Annabeth decided to check both starting with the right. She felt the wall for rungs but found nothing. Annabeth was about to walk back around to the left when the monster rolled over blocking the whole passage, save about two feet of space.

"Oh great," Annabeth muttered. She shuffled along the wall praying to any god that would listen the the thing would not wake up. She finally reached the left side and found the first rung when she stepped on a twig that came from Zeus knows where.

The monster sniffed a few times before yawning and fixing its yellow eyes on Annabeth, who remained completely still.

'Really?' she thought. 'Percy can scream at the top of his lungs and it just sleeps on but I step on a twig and it wakes up?"

Annabeth inched her way toward the first rung of the latter that she could make out. Her hand was an inch away when the monster growled. Annabeth pulled her hand back and the monster quieted.

'I can think of a plan,' Annabeth thought. 'Oh who am I kidding? I have nothing."

"Annabeth," Percy yelled. The monster twitched its eyes toward the sound. "Get as close to the wall as you can." Done. "I have an idea."

Was he trying to scare her(Percy- Very funny. Not all my plans... Annabeth- Yes they do)? The second she thought that a whistle, like something falling, came from behind her.

A large bronze sword plunged into the monster, or it would have had the point hit it. No, the hilt bumped its shoulder then skidded off to the right. It did function as a distraction.

As the monster rolled its shoulder and looked after the sword-who's owner was let out a few curses his mother would wash his mouth out for saying- Annabeth grabbed the latter and climbed for all her worth. By the time the monster realized what was happening Annabeth swung her legs over the wall and sprinted down the pass.

After taking maybe four steps she crashed into someone. The someone was Percy. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist to keep them both from tumbling over.

"Hey there," he laughed. "Nice to see you too."

Annabeth didn't say anything as she hungrily crushed her lips to his. After a moment of shock Percy kissed her back. When they parted they were in a completely different place.

There was a big green road sign that read-

_The Verum amor 0.1 miles in the direction of your heart. _

"We're almost there," Annabeth sighed.

* * *

**Percy- You don't sound all that happy. **

**Annabeth- You're right I don't.**

**Nico- Percy is right? Oh no it's the apocalypse. **

**Percy- Shut up. Oh hey Annabeth didn't JM give you a note to read to the readers? **

**Annabeth- yeah. Here it is.**

_**Dear who individual who is reading this, **_

_**I know that I have been horrible with updates lately and, as much as I hate it, I am going to get worse. I write all my stories on my iPad the copy and paste it to document manager and revise them there. The iPad belongs to my school to I can't keep it over the summer. Updates will come but as to when they will come I can not be certain as to when exactly. Thank you for sticking with me this far, you are all amazing. **_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**JM **_

_**P.S. I finally found the last challenge. I always had it I just never counted it. So to recap, they have one more challenge and one more crossroad. I do not recommend drinking anything durning the next chapter or two;)**_

_**P.S.S. review pretty with a cherry on top. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**JM- Have you just had a really bad day then some unlikely person comes along and brightens your whole outlook on life? I never, and I mean NEVER, say this, but I love my brother. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"The direction of your heart?" Percy asked. "Really? That is extremely cheesy."

"So, you know what it means?" Annabeth asked raising any eyebrow expectantly.

"Um... No. But come on," Percy said. "What's the 'direction' of your heart?"

"Mine is anywhere you are," Annabeth batted her eyes and smiled. She wrapped ger arms around Percy's neck and gave him a peek on the lips.

"Thanks, but it's not really helpful right now," Percy pointed out. Annabeth sighed and took her arms from around his neck.

She looked at the road sign that was stuck at a fork in the road. Looking down one road there was nothing but darkness the same go's for the other road.

'The direction of your heart,' Annabeth mused silently taping a finger over her heart. Ideas came to her but none made her think, That's the answer.

"Any luck?" Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head and continued to muse. Percy stepped up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"If you want me to have a clear head, you're not helping," Annabeth chided but leaned into Percy's chest nevertheless.

"The sign clearly says to think with your heart," Percy said. "Have you tried that?"

"Yes," Annabeth said turning in Percy's arms so that she could face him. "Just before you told me to think with my head."

"I love you," Percy said smiling.

"Thanks, but it's not really helpful right now," Annabeth said in a bad imitation of Percy's voice.

"Funny," Percy said.

"I know," Annabeth said. "And I love you, too." She laid her head on Percy's shoulder and listened to the slow steady rhythm of his heart, hoping it would give her the answer she wanted.

Annabeth felt her oun heart flutter as Percy lifted her head and looked deeply into her eyes. Slowly the gap between them closed their lips had just barely brushed against each other when the left road flooded with light.

The light coming from it was so bright Percy and Annabeth had to look away from it(Nico- If one of the gods coming? JM- Not likely). When the light dimmed down they looked back at the road and saw it brightly light with torches giving off a pinkish-puplpeish light.

"Do you think that is the way we are suppose to go?" Percy asked.

"That would be my geuss," Annabeth said. "Your heart is on the left side of your body at least."

"Then let's go," Percy said taking Annabeth's hand. "Zeus knows how much time we have left."

Percy's P.O.V.

The road was long and straight but eventually stopped at a door covered in chains and a large heart shapped lock. A hand written note was attached to it.

_To whom it may concern, _

_This room holds the sacred flowers of Aphrodite. As you can see the door is locked shut. Only a show of love, with enough power, will open it. It must be real love, love you intend to keep burning brightly forever. Not fake, one second, love. Something only the strongest can push through. _

_Love, _

_Aphrodite_

"A show of love?" Annabeth asked.

"With enough power," Percy finished. "What does that even mean?"

"It's Aphrodite," Annabeth said. "Just kiss me."

Percy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth put her hands on Percy's chest and they both leaned in. The kiss was slow, sweet, passionate.

"Still closed," Annabeth mumbled.

"Okay," Percy said. "Kick it up a notch."

Percy lifted Annabeth up and she wrapped her legs around Percy's waist and tangled her fingers into his hair. Percy parted his lips slightly and deepened the kiss**(Clarisse- I going to through up. Nico- Same here*gags*) **

"Still closed," Percy said after he sat Annabeth back on her feet.

"Alright," Annabeth said. "So a kiss won't do it. What now?"

Percy huffed out a sigh as he looked at the lock. It had no key hole so picking it was out. It wasn't a number code so that was out as well.

That when it hit him. Percy knew what he had to do because Poseidon had told him to.

**Flash back**

_"Perseus Jackson," Poseidon thundered. "May we have a word in privet?" Percy reluctantly nodded then he and Poseidon vanished leaving a salty sent were now in a room with two black leather chairs facing each other. _

_"Sit," Poseidon ordered. Percy did as told and developed a sudden interest in the arm rest of the chair. "A daughter of Athena?" He spit the name out like a cuss_**(Nico- Yeah 'cause that would make a great cuss word. Percy- I fell you. Annabeth- shut up. Both of you). **

_"Yes, a daughter of Athena," Percy said not looking his father in the eye. "And she has a name. It's Annabeth." _

_"I know her name," Poseidon said stubbornly. "I have one question. Why?" _

_"Why what?" Percy asked finally looking up. _

_"Why do you want her?" _

_"Give me one reason why I shouldn't want her," Percy said_**(Annabeth- you're great. Percy- Thank you)**. _"And please don't say because she's a daughter of Athena." _

_"Well..." Poseidon stammered. "She's... Um... Alright you have a point, but still. Why?" _

_"Dad, I love her," Percy blurted out ignoring the blush that crept up to his cheeks. "That's why." Percy braced himself, half expecting to be blown to bits. _

_"Okay," Poseidon said calmly._** (Nico- He didn't freak out? JM- No. We just read that) **

_"Okay?" Percy asked. "That... That's it? You're fine with it?" _

_Poseidon shrugged. "Sure. I can't find anything wrong with the girl. Besides, it's your life. You can waste it now if you want." _

_"I am so confused," Percy said throwing his head back. _

_"It won't get any easier trust me," Poseidon said. "With this quest Aphrodite is sending you on, there is one thing you need to remember." _

_Percy waited but Poseidon didn't continue. "The one thing I need to remember would be..." Percy said slowly. _

_"Make sure that girl is yours," Poseidon said. "Forever. You'll understand what I mean later, but you have my permission." _

**End of Flashback** (Still Percy's P.O.V.)

Percy looked the lock over one more time then turned to Annabeth.

"I have an idea," Percy said.

"I hate your ideas... but lets here it," Annabeth said.

Percy took both of Annabeth's hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. For a moment they just stood there basking in the others essence.

"Annabeth," Percy bagan. "I love you more that you'll ever knew. You make me complete, you're my better half." He dropped to one knee before the girl he loved. "Would you marry me?"**(Everyone minus JM- WHAT? JM- Just beacuse you yell 'what' isn't going to change anything) **

"Percy, I..." Annabeth stuttered in complete shock. "I... We're to young... We wo-would need our p-parents permission... We've only been going out for..."

"Annabeth," Percy said again. "We don't have do it now. We can years if you want."

"Alright," Annabeth said after a moment of thought. Tears glistened in her eyes. "I'll marry you."

Annabeth fell to her knees and trough her arms around Percy's neck. Percy lifed Annabeth to her feet then lifted her up and spun her around. Even if this had-for the most part- been to get the door open Percy still felt warmth go all the way through him.

Lights flared all around them and confetti exploded in the air. The chains on the door fell and exploded into more confetti. The doors themselves opened slowly like in a movie.

"Should we celabtarte our engagement by burning a flower?" Percy asked.

"Sure," Annabeth laughed. She kissed Percy lightly and they walked through the doors to the flower room.

* * *

**JM- Okay let's be honest who freaked out? **

**Annabeth- Well I DID!**

**Percy- So did I! **

**Nico- I thought it kind of funny. **

**JM- Nico, do you value your life at all? Be really Please review. I really want feed back on this chapter. If you only review my story once please let it be on this chapter. I had so much fun writing this. Oh and I might be able to get one more chapter up before summer. Oh and I was just wondering how old all you think I am. I've never said so what do you all think?**

**;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**JM- All of you realized that this was meant to extremely cheesy right. I think I lightened up lately so I decided to put in the cheesiest thing I could think of in- A teen engagement. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the PJO books, or the demigods but I can still mess with their lives.**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth held tightly to Percy as they walked through the elaborate doors leading to the Verum amatur **(JM- Thank you WiseGirlrox for telling me the correct why to wright that or I hope I got it right this time)**. She looked over at her new fiancé and smiled. New fiancé, she loved that. Percy could be her's, and her's alone no matter what happened or who came into their lives.

"If you keep smiling like that your face is going to freeze that way," Percy said even though her was smiling himself.

"I don't care," Annabeth said in an amused tone. "Let's burn this stupid flower and go home."

"Yes ma'am," Percy said with mock-salute. Annabeth just shook her head.

They walked in comfortable silence for quit some time before they entered a cavern as large as the underworld**(Nico- yeah right)**. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration, but it was huge. Past a cliff, a river, and a plain valley was large flower garden with a blazing fire in the center of it.

"Oh great," Percy said looking over the large cliff that was about twenty feet in front of them. "How do we get down there?"

Annabeth looked around hoping to see a rope or a bridge or something but saw none. Then she saw a little pass that lead to the base of the cliff. From there Percy could use his water powers to jump them over the river and then they just had to cross the valley.

"Percy look," Annabeth said pointing to the path she had seen. "We could to down that."

"It seems a little thin for that," Percy said**(JM- I love how protective Percy is). **

"Our only other choice is jumping over the edge," Annabeth pointed out. "Take your pick."

Percy sighed but pulled Annabeth toward the path. It was much smaller up close, if that was possible. Only wide enough for one person to walk down it at a time. Percy walked out first, cautiously. Annabeth followed as close as she dared.

The descent was silent other than the sound of there feet shuffling. When they reached the bottom of the cliff no problem but both felt relived to be on solid ground.

Annabeth felt her mind go foggy for a moment and her knees gave out. She fell on her face dazed and confused.

"Annabeth," Percy said frightened. He lifted her so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Annabeth are you alright."

"I'm fine," Annabeth said blinking hard to clear her vision. "Just got a little dizzy is all."

"You're sure?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded. Percy helped Annabeth to her feet as she brushed herself off.

They began to walk toward the garden and Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy, just in case. The closer they came to the garden the foggier Annabeth's mind became. She soon couldn't think of anything other that automatic functions of her body like breathing.

Annabeth was vaguely aware that she wasn't walking anymore and Percy was asking her if she was alright. Then she blacked out.

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy began to notice that Annabeth was dragging her feet slightly and her eyelids were beginning to flutter closed. He pulled her to a stop.

"Annabeth are sure that you are alright?" Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head absently then she collapsed. Percy grabbed her before she could crumble to the ground. "Annabeth?" Percy was beginning to panic.

Annabeth didn't responded as Percy gave her a light shake. After trying-in vain-to wake her, Percy gathered Annabeth in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the garden.

Percy had seen the gardens of Persephone herself and he was pretty sure that this place would make her green with envy. The flowers varied in size but they were all the same flower. Each had seven petals shaped like diamonds. Like in a color wheel the petals changed color. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. **(JM- Roy G. Biv is how I remember that. It comes in hand from time to time.) **

At the center of the garden there was a sacrificial blazer. Around it were stone benches, one of which that Percy sat down on. He held Annabeth in his lap her head on his shoulder. He checked her breathing and her pulse, both perfectly healthy.

"Annabeth, wake up," Percy said shaking her shoulders. "Come on. I still need your help."

"Percy," Annabeth mumbled. She lifted her head slightly only for it to fall back down.

Percy sighed and laid Annabeth down on the bench and went to look for clues as to what he was suppose to do, exactly. He didn't have to look far. On the side of the blazer opposite Annabeth was a sign.

On it was a picture of a flower exactly like all the others only the the colors went out from the center instead of being confined to one petal. There was an inscription on the sign that read-_There is only one flower like this in this garden at one time. Search hard. _

"Oh great," Percy mumbled aloud. "I get to look for one tiny flower in millions." So the search began. One flower bed after another. Percy looked through them all and being ADHD did not help one bit.

Percy was careful to look at each flower. If there was only thing he hated it was having to do something twice when he could do it once. Finally he came to the last flowerbed and thought _It_ _had to be the last one didn't it? _

Luckily it was. It was smaller than most of them had been and more delicate. The second Percy plucked it from the ground it began to wilt. Percy raced back to the blazer.

"For Aphrodite," Percy announced. He tossed the flower into the fire. It began to burn instantly. Once it was completely turned to ash the fire stopped and the ashes exploded. Percy, along with everything else, was covered in the stuff.

"What the..." Annabeth mumbled shaking her head coughing on the ash. "Percy?"

"I'm right here," Percy said rushing over to her. "Did it work." Annabeth answered with a kiss. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"It worked Seaweed Brain," Annabeth confirmed. "That doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"Ahhhhhhh," a voice said behind them. Percy spun around to see Aphrodite standing there. "That was adorable. It won't top the engagement episode, but it was still cute. I came to congratulate you on that."

"Um... Thanks," Percy said, only it sounded more like a question. His helped Annabeth to her feet again and caught her as she stumbled.

"Don't worry," Aphrodite said. "The disorientation will pass in about an hour."

"What's up with that?" Annabeth asked. "No one else collapsed when they were cured."

"You've been exposed to it longer," Aphrodite said. "Didn't you notice how you became calmer and calmer when you were around Percy? Your body was getting use to the potion**(JM- See there was a method to my madness. Percy- No there wasn't. She just made that up. JM- Shhhhhh)**. Now it's gone and your body needs time to recuperate."

"So I'll have to carry her all the way back?" Percy asked. He began thinking of all the stairs he would have to carry Annabeth _UP_.

"Oh, definitely not," Aphrodite cried. "I'll send you back to my daughter Sarah and her father. They have quite a celebration set up for you."

"Wonderful," Percy grumbled.

"Oh quite," Aphrodite said. "I almost forgot. Percy your father sent these." Two rings appered in Percy's hand. "Tyson made them aparently."

Percy looked at the rings and blushed. Both were silver. One was a simple silver band, the other was thinner with a large diamond in the center with a small pearl on each side.

"Tell them thanks," Percy said. He turned to Annabeth and held up her ring. "Do you still want this?"

"Of course I do," Annabeth said holding out her left hand. Percy smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. Annabeth smiled at it for a moment then through her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him.

"I'll just clean you up and send you to Sarah now," Aphrodite said. She snapped her fingers and when they broke apart Percy and Annabeth were back in the hall way where they had left Sarah. There close where cleaned and their faces and hair had been washed clean.

"Oh my gods," a shrill voice screeched. It was Sarah coming down the hallway with a now shocked expression. "You're alive."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Percy asked.

"A large amount of doubt," Sarah confirmed. "So you found the flower? The curse is lifted?"

"Yep," Annabeth said popping the 'p'. "I still love him, but the curse is gone." She tried to lift herself up a bitUbuntu ended having to clutch Percy to keep from falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked rushing up. "Annabeth you're as pale as goust."

"It's nothing," Annabeth said.

"It is to something," Percy said. "Do you have a spare room where she could get some rest and we could send an I.M.?"

"Sure," Sarah said. "This way." She waved them down the hall. She stopped in front of a door and pushed it open with out even bothering to knock. "Stay as long as you like."

The room was large and spacious. A large single bed stood in one corner, a controled water fall stood in the other casting a brilliant rainbow. Percy helped Annabeth over to the bed, lifted her up, then rested her on it. From the look on her face Percy could tell that she hated feeling helpless.

"I'll go call Chiron," Percy said brushing a stray hair out of Annabeth's face. "Get some rest."

"Alright," Annabeth said giving in. She was out like a light in no time.

Percy walked over to the founatin and pulled out the emergency Drachma that he kept in his pocket. He lifted the coin above his head and was about to say the chant to Iris when he had a thought.

Percy slipped off his engagement ring and strung it on his necklace so that no one could see it**(Annabeth- Why don't you want anyone to see it? JM- You'll see)**. It wasn't that he want happy and all, he just didn't want there to be a new rumor in camp to go back to.

Once again Percy lifted the coin above his head and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, acept my offering." The coin sunk into the rainbow. "Chiron, at Camp Half-Blood."

The rainbow shimmered then Percy was greeted to the sight of the whole camp that was aparently at dinner.

"Hey everybody," Percy shouted causing many of them to jump. "We didn't die."

"Percy, my boy," Chiron said happily. "Wait where's Annabeth?"

"She's fine," Percy said. He looked over his shoulder at her sleeping form. "She's resting. This quest took a lot out of her, but she'll be fine. How long have we been gone?"

"Four days," Mr. D answered absentmindedly. "It's been wonderful."

Percy simply nodded at that remark. "Well the curse is gone. That's good."

"Indeed," Chiron said. "When can we expect you back?"

Percy thought for a moment. "Within a few days. We shouldn't be long."

"Very well then," Chiron said. "Travel safe, and get back as soon as you can."

"We will," Percy promised before he wiped his hand across the message to disconnect it.

He turned to Annabeth who was sleeping peacefully. He brushed his hand against her cheek and smiled as she leaned into his touch. After a while Percy sat down in one of the chairs around the room and fell asleep himself.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth streched and moaned as she woke up. It took her a moment to register where she was. When she did she slowly stepped to the ground and found that she was steady once again.

She looked around the room and saw Percy asleep on one of the plush chairs that where in the room. She crossed to where was and sat in his lap. He didn't stir so she lightly kissed his lips. His eyes fluttered open then his face broke into a smile when he saw her.

"Hey," Percy mumbled yawning afterward.

"Hi," Annabeth returned. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Oh yes," he smiled. "So we go home now I guess."

"That was the plan," Annabeth chuckled. "Unless you want to stay in Paris a little longer."

"I'm just worried as to what we're going to say," Percy said.

"About what?" Annabeth asked. Percy pulled out his leather cord that his engagement ring was now strung on. "Oh, about that. We don't need to tell anyoneright now. It's not like we're getting married tomorrow."

"Of course not," A new voice said causing the young couple to jump to their feet. "By tomorrow everything would be spoiled."

"Um... Hello Mr. Swan," Percy said. "Can we help you?"

"Oh, but I an here to help you," Mr. Swan said. "Weddings don't plan themselves and we have only a few hours to plan yours."

"I beg your pardon," Annabeth said. How did he even know about their engagement? "We're not getting married right now. We're going back to our home to wait a few years."

"Well," Mr. Swan said. "You can't wait years then go home, or you can get married now and go home now."

"Is that a threat?" Percy asked instinctively putting himself between Annabeth and Mr. Swan.

"Not at all," Mr. Swan said. "It's simply the law. To return to the surface you must be bond to another in matrimony. Otherwise you must remain here."

"So we're being forced into a marriage?" Annabeth asked/accused. "We're only sixteen would would need our parents consent." Percy sighed. "What?"

"I've have my dad's permission," he said solemnly.

"Well I don't have my parent's per..." Annabeth slipped her hand into her pocket and brought out the small glass orb her mother had given her. "Oh no." She threw the orb to the ground where it shattered. Mist curled out of it forming an image.

It was Athena in her throne looking stern and torn. "I...I..." she grunted, "I can't say it."

"Say it Athena," Aphrodite's voice called.

"Fine. I, Pallas Athena goddess of wisdom, give my daughter, Annabeth Chase, my permission to m-ma-m-marry Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," Athena growled. "Even though she is below the age where she is a legal adult."

The mist dispersed leaving them in complete silence. Annabeth was in shock. Her mother had just given her permission to marry her worst enemy's son.

"If there are no more problems that we must address shall we continue on with the planing?" Mr. Swan asked.

* * *

**JM- I felt bad that I was going to disappear for who knows how long so I decided to write two chapters in one day and them I thought- I may as well make it a cliff hanger of sorts. That's just my thing in this story.**

**Percy- You're evil. **

**JM- I prefer the term... No that works. So who has suggestions for the wedding? I have no plans for it so review and tell me what you want to see. **

**Annabeth- Within reason, please. **

**JM- Yes, within reason. Now just a reminder- REVIEW! Please, please, please, PLEASE! And I hate to go all tyrant but I need at least five review to start the next chapter. **

**Love you all^_^ [=**


	21. Sorry:

**Hi! Im not dead just checking in and clearing up the air. **

**For those of you who were reading my other story called Live Laugh Love, i am so sorry about the confusion. I had a camp meeting(long story) and I forgot to log off of my account. so my brother came along and thought he would play a little joke. so he deleted the story thinkling that i could get it back with a few clicks. i will not be discontunuing it but i will be delaying it until school starts up again and i can up date more. Wow that sounds bacward! **

**As for the next chapter of this story, I had it almost completed- like i could almost tase it it was so close. Then... i lost all insperation. So when i need insperation I cook. I dont know why its just one of my funny little querks. So while i was making home made oreos my other brother came into the computer room to watch the Stormmtropper Suffle(for the millionsth time, honestly my family has single handedly made that thing go viral) if you are a SarWars fan go looki that up it is soo cool. Anywa, no has taght that child how to save a doucument so it is all gone, i have to rewrite it, and i still have no insperation(hint hint-sugjestions?- hint hint). anyway the chapter update will be delayed wet again but because i love you ill give you a sneak peek-**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"You cannot keep us here, Mr. Swan," Annabeth said folding her arms across her chest.

"This is not a choice that _I_ have made," Mr. Swan said. "It is how it has always been here. The only people who can leave this underground city are those who are married or are one of the gods. I just explained this to you."

"We're _sixteen_," Percy said putting all emphasis on 'sixteen'.

"So? My daughter is only fifteen and she has been married three times," Mr. Swan said, as if his daughter, who wasn't even at the legal driving age, being married was completely normal.

"But she grew up here and…" Annabeth paused. "Wait. Three times? What happened with the first two?"

"Oh the second and third times were to the same young man," Mr. Swan explained. "We have a special kind of marriage ceremony here. If they are below eighteen or do not want to say with the same person for the rest of their lives, they are married the old fashion way."

**I know I am still horrible, but i gave you something :) Ill get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then- Yuh else butta ikka minuilarity dircitgot, just kidding, I do love you. **

**P.S. The strange words were Danish and they mean- I dont love you but I like you very much. (if my cousins spelled it right that is- love you Shay, and KeaKea)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Nico- I regret to inform you that JM has infact died, her funeral will be sceduled soon. This is her last chapter, she would have wanted you to read it.**

**JM- Nico, I'm right here. Just because I haven't updated for a while does not mean that I have died. You of all people should know that. Anyway, that aside, here is the long awaited chapter 21... or is 22 now? Ah, who cares? just read.**

**Disclaimer- You really should know but now that I'm not Rick. **

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"You cannot keep us here, Mr. Swan," Annabeth said folding her arms across her chest.

"This is not a choice that _I_ have made," Mr. Swan said. "It is how it has always been here. The only people who can leave this underground city are those who are married or are one of the gods. I just explained this to you."

"We're _sixteen_," Percy said putting all emphasis on 'sixteen'.

"So? My daughter is only fifteen and she has been married three times," Mr. Swan said, as if his daughter, who wasn't even at the legal driving age, being married was completely normal.

"But she grew up here and…" Annabeth paused. "Wait. Three times? What happened with the first two?"

"Oh the second and third times were to the same young man," Mr. Swan explained. "We have a special kind of marriage ceremony here. If they are below eighteen or do not want to say with the same person for the rest of time they are married the old fashion way."

"What's the old fashion way?" Percy asked leaning forward.

"That is where after the 'I do's' have been said and the rings exchanged a large ceramic cup is brought out. The couple drinks from the cup then the groom smashes the cup at his feet. However many pieces it breaks into is how many years they are married," Mr. Swan said.**(JM- I whould like to thank my Drama coach for making us watch quazzimoto three times giving this idea)**

"So if it broke into two pieces, we'd only be married for two years?" Annabeth asked.

Mr. Swan's eyebrows scrunching together. "Most people hope for three or four year, but yes. Why don't you follow me to my office? We can continue this there." They exited the lush room and followed Mr. Swan down the lavish hallway.

"If you through it lightly and didn't even break it we could go home and pretend like this never happened," Annabeth whispered. "Then we can get married for real when we're ready."

Percy leaned down to whisper in Annabeth's ear, "I'll work on smashing thing lightly." His lips tickled her ear and Annabeth pushed him away jokingly. Percy smiled and put an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"Ah, here we are." Mr. Swan announced. He opened a large white door and the smell of rose and lilac rushed from the room. It was so strong that it made the Annabeth's eyes begin to water**(Percy- Like th Aphrodite cabin? JM- Yeah, only times it by three or four) **.

"Whoa," Percy said. He coughed once and Annabeth could see that his eyes were moist as well. "That's a little strong, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Mr. Swan asked. "It smells nice. Now come in."

They walked in and where seated on a love seat, just an added insult from none other than the goddess of love. Once seated Mr. Swan continued to explain the marriage process they had in the underground city.

"Until the age of eighteen or older you tend not to be ready to find a life partner," Mr. Swan said. "For that exact reason this process was created. You could go up to the surface all you wanted, and if you do not like your current spouse you simply wait until the time is up then try with someone knew. Instead of going through all the mess of divorce, and avoiding controversy between parents and children about who they associate with."

"That's terrible," Annabeth said. "What's the point of even getting married if it will only be for a few years? How could you just move on to the next person in line after being with the person you married first?"**(Clarisse-My bet would be, to them it's just like breaking up with a boyfriend or girlfriend. It;s normal and pain free)**

"Oh relax, will you? There is more than just that way," Mr. Swan said. "We use is a traditional way as well. Like with my sister and her husband, they used the traditional way that everyone on the surface is use to."

"You people are sick," Percy said, shaking his head.

"It would serve you well not to speak in such a way Mr. Jackson," Mr. Swan said. "You wouldn't want to leave this young woman alone down here without you."**(Percy- He just thretend me, oh he has no idea who he's dealing with)**

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

Mr. Swan leaned forward. "Did I stutter?"

"Okay," Annabeth said spreading her arms out to keep Percy back. "Could we please just get back to the matter at hand?" Annabeth gave Percy a warning look and he gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Of course," Mr. Swan said. "So I see that you already have rings. Sarah will take care of the bride's hair, make-up, dress, flowers, shoes, all of that, and my son, Kyle, will do the same for the groom. Do you have a certain color that means something to both of you?"

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and smiled. As one they said, "Blue."

"Blue?" Mr. Swan asked. "Odd choice, but alright. Light or dark blues?"

"Which ever," Percy relied. "But don't go over bored."

"And we want a small wedding," Annabeth said. "The only people we some-what know here are you and your daughter."

"A small wedding?" a voice shrieked. "Oh that simply will not do." Aphrodite appeared behind Mr. Swan's chair, a look of horror on her face. "Everyone who is anyone will be coming! Your parents, the other Olympians, the minor gods and goddesses, your mortal parents maybe…"

"Whoa," Annabeth said jumping to her feet. "Absolutely not. If anything my dad cannot find out that I got married without his permission. He would blew a fuse."

"The same with my mother." Percy said also standing. "We don't want anyone to know about this. We all know what everyone would think if they found out."

"Oh Percy," Aphrodite said pinching one of his cheeks, he brushed her hand away. "Love isn't something to be afraid or ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed," Percy grumbled.

"But if you are so worried I will have each of the guests swear, on the River Styx, that they will tell no one of your wedding until you feel ready to expose it. Unless those people already know of course."

"That's the best we're going to get, Percy," Annabeth said.

"Fine," Percy said.

"Oh goody," Aphrodite squeaked. "Alright Annabeth, let's get you to Sarah, and Percy, you to Kyle."

"But we haven't finished planning yet," Mr. Swan protested.

"I have been planning this wedding for years," Aphrodite said. "I'll give you the details once these two are successfully delivered to wardrobe."

"Very well," Mr. Swan. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Sarah. I need you to come fetch Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase… Yes, take Mr. Jackson to your brother… Tonight… Yes that soon. Your mother is planning it… Good I'll see you in a moment."

Exactly three seconds after Mr. Swan ended the call Sarah burst through the door panting, "Sorry… took so long… Huge back up… Had to go around."

"Sarah,' Aphrodite squealed. "You've grown so big and pretty." Aphrodite crossed her hands over her chest.

"Uh… thanks," Sarah said straightening herself out. 'I mean, thank you very much mother. Should I take them now?"

"Yes, yes," Aphrodite said, all but pushing them out the door. "Go. We only have until tonight."

Back outside the office, the door having been slammed in their faces, Sarah had to pull Percy and Annabeth away before they did any damage.

"So…" Sarah said conversationally. "You're getting married tonight. Are you nervous?" Sarah herself was sweating rivers. "I know I was my first time around. I had no idea what I was getting into, but I was better prepared the second time. I knew what I really wanted and I found my prince charming so… yeah.'

That is where conversation ended. The tension in the air was so think you couldn't have even cut it with a chain saw. Percy took Annabeth's hand as they walked so that a barrier wouldn't form between them.

"Alright Percy," Sarah said. They stood outside large oak door with the universal male sign on it. "This is your stop."

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy prepared for the worst. He watched after Annabeth trailing slowly after Sarah like she was on her way to her execution. He completely agreed with her. Never the less he pushed the door open.

Inside looked like a tricked out bachelor pad; with pool and air hockey tables, three or four miniature refrigerators, a gigantic television on every wall surrounded plush couches and chairs. Percy had been expecting a full out salon set up, will a thousand mirrors, a bunch of sinks and 'beauty' products with name he wouldn't be able to pronounce correctly. That kind of thing. Not a gigantic bachelor-pad-looking place. He wasn't complaining mind you, Percy was simply surprised.

At one of the pool tables there were three young men. Two had white, blond hair, one was so long it was French braided down his back**(JM- no pun intended but, if you get go ahead and laugh)**with startlingly blue eyesthe others was shaved so close to his head if his skin wasn't the rick coffee it was you wouldn't think he had hair, his were a soft, creamy brown, just a shade darker than caramel. The last one had normal length red hair, cherry red, with eyes to match. Their smiles were friendly enough but Percy still felt the need to turn and run like his life depended on it.

"Salut je suis Kyle," the one with long blond hair said. He leaned on his pool stick and smiled larger. "Vous devez être Percy Jackson."

"Yeah, all I got out of that was Percy Jackson," Percy said. "Do any of you speak English?"

"Ramon doesn't," the one with the red hair said gesturing to the one with short blond hair. "Kyle and I do, though. I'm Pierre Gangwa** (Annabeth- I would bet money that no one who reads will know where that name is from, partly because it is most likely spelled wrong)**."

"Okay,' Percy said slowly. He looked toward the long haired blond. "So you're Kyle?" Kyle nodded, still leaning on his pool stick. "Son of Mr. Swan?"

"And Aphrodite," he confirmed. His accent sounded strangely English, like he had grown up in England then moved to France. "You're the famous Percy Jackson then? Male star of the Percabeth Project, Savior of Olympus, Son of Poseidon…"

"Demigod with too many titles," Percy finished.

"Attendre le Percy Jackson du projet Percabeth?" Ramon asked excitedly. "Pas du tout. Ma femme aime cette série! Puis-je avoir un autographe pour elle?"

"What?" Percy exclaimed.

"His wife loves your show and he was wondering if he could get your autograph for her," Pierre translated.

"Um… sure, I guess," Percy said nodding very slowly. Ramon took a pen and paper out of his back pocket and handed them to Percy. After signing his name down Percy handed the note back to Ramon, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"So you and Annabeth are getting married?" Kyle asked. "Well of course you are. You're here in wedding prep, and then there was the whole engagement episode, but still. You're from America, Don't you have to be at least eighteen to get married."

"Unless you have your parents' permission,' Percy confirmed. "So what torture do you have installed for me?"

"Let me guess," Kyle said striding over. "When you heard that a son of Aphrodite was going to be helping you prepare for your wedding you instantly thought of scenes from chick flick movies. Big salon, crazy hair, even plucking eyebrows." Percy nodded feeling true fear.

"Relax," Pierre said. "Even if he is a son of Aphrodite, Kyle is nothing like what you must be thinking. We will not be spending endless hours deciding how to put your hair, or apply any male make-up or stuff like that."

"Really?" Percy asked in relief.

"Nope," Kyle said. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder and led him to one of the couches with a T.V. in front of it. "We're still guys. The only thing we kind of have to worry about is what tux you want. Otherwise we still have hours before we really have to do anything." Kyle plopped down on the couch and stretched out comfortably.

"Really?" Percy asked, yet again.

"Really," Pierre said following Kyle's example. "Sit, relax. This is as close to a bachelor party as you'll get with the wedding being tonight."

Relax. Yeah like that was going to be easy. Especially considering the nonchalant way the 'W' word was thrown around. Nevertheless Percy sat down thinking, _Annabeth must be miserable._

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"No, no," said some girl with an insanely high voice a pixie hair cut and huge eyes. "It's just not her."

There were at least ten girls and Annabeth only knew the name of one, _Sarah._ Each one of the girls had some kind of crazy thing about them. They reminded her of the way the people from the Capital were described in The Hunger Games** (JM- sorry but I really don't want to give crazy descriptions for eight other girls. Percy- Plus she loves The Hunger Games books, not as much as PJO but still). **

They had spent the last Zeus-knows-how-long pulling out her hair, plucking every last eye brow, smearing strange substances on her face, and made stupid comments. In other words, they did her hair, shaped her eye brows, did her make-up, and gave their opinions on what to do next. Now they were focusing their efforts into finding the 'perfect' dress.

Each dress had been more horrible that the one before it. Considering the first dress' skirt was so huge Annabeth had no choice but to spread her arms like a bird, imagine the horror she went through. After fifty something dresses -who would have guessed- Aphrodite showed up.

"Alright Annabeth. I just though you would want to know…" Aphrodite paused looking her over. "What. Are. You. Wearing? You look like a swan exploded on you." In truth the current dress Annabeth had on was really just a ball of feathers, and she agreed with the description.

"I know," Annabeth said in a monotone. "Now what did you want me to know?"

"If you take after your mother at all- and I know you do- you'll want to know that everything has been made account for. We have a plan for everything," Aphrodite said bubbly. "Now I cannot simply stand back and watch this." Aphrodite disappeared for half a second then reappeared with a one of those bags they keep dresses in. "I have been planning this wedding for years. Originally I was just going to put the ideas in your heads but this is SO much better. I've had two dresses stored away for you. You can wear the other dress for the next time you and Percy get married**(Annabeth- Oh joy,she's planing ahead on how to humiliate us. Percy- Maybe she'll let us plan it next time. JM- It's Aphrodite. You can't honestly belive that can you?)**."

From the dress bag came a knee length, pure white dress. The top was embroidered with tiny glass beads and silver lace. The skirt was ruffled vertically and would swish from side to side at the slightest movement. The veil was made of thin silver lace as was the train. The train was at least fifty feet long and took five girls to hold up so that it didn't pull Annabeth's head back with its weight. Silver, six inch high heel-that were unnaturally comfortable-completed the outfit.

"Now that is much better wouldn't you think?" Aphrodite said folding her arms with a pleased look on her face.

"Definitely," Annabeth said, in a voice that was just above a whisper.

With the dress on everything finally felt real. Until this point everything had felt like a dream. Now… Annabeth felt panicked. She was really getting married, to Percy Jackson no less, at sixteen. The wedding was in a matter of hours, maybe minutes. What about after that? Would things be strained and awkward between her and Percy after this?

"Hey, calm down," Aphrodite chided. "You don't want to be all sweaty when you walk down the aisle, now do you?"

"Oh that would be horrible," one of the still nameless girls said. "Think of all the people who will be coming to this. Not to mention those watching from home. And what kind of wedding special would it be without a close on the bride? Oh, don't even get me started on the…"

Before Annabeth could explode from hyperventilation someone clamped a hand over the girl's mouth. Annabeth put a hand on her chest in a desperate attempt to force her breathing to slow. It helped but only slightly.

"I can do this," Annabeth told herself. "I can do this. It just Percy. You've known him for years, you love him, and you were planning to marry him even before this." **(Nico- Before you were forced into it or before this quest?)**

"Oh my look at the time," Aphrodite squealed. "I'll go welcome the guests. Oh and considering your father is not here to walk you down the aisle, we have the next best thing."

"Which would be?" Annabeth asked softly.

"Your grandfather of course," Aphrodite said. "Oh the irony. Zeus giving away the daughter of his favorite child to the son of his biggest rival. Ratings are going to go through the roof!"

* * *

**JM- alright I'm thinking that the next chapter will mainly be planing and greeting geusts. What do you think? any sugextons as to who should show up. Please dont say the hunters, or Rachel, or people like that. All of the gods are up for grabs. oh and I need some crazy people from the underground city. Give me a name, gender, their personaltiy, and a short sonapsus as to what they should look like. The sky if the limit so have fun and go crazy. Now, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! **

**;)**


	23. Chapter 22

**JM- So I still haven't died. I have no excuse other than laziness and having burned my toe. Long story short, I need to watch where I step. One the bright side I have a beta, called athena grl, now amd I am glad that she is willing to put up with me. She is AWSOME.**

**Disclaimer- Rick Riordan own Percy Jackson not me.**

Aphrodite's P.O.V.

"You're getting my best side-right?" Aphrodite asked her cameraman. He simply nodded and returned to looking through the scoop-like instrument on the camera. "Good. This is going to be the biggest episode we've ever had. I need to look my best."

"Yes, ma'am. Of course," the cameraman said. Suddenly Aphrodite screeched, looking at a mirror.

"MY LIPSTICK! It's smudged! How could you say that I look fine? And it's a shade off! I wanted Rose Pink, not Flower Petal!" Quickly, she changed her lipstick, then sighed.

"Alright, I'm ready. Start filming," Aphrodite said. The cameramen held up his thumb as if to say "Go." "Hello, and welcome to The Percabeth Project! I, your host Aphrodite, am here live at the prep room of the biggest wedding in over a century." She smiled and batted her long, dark eye lashes. "This is the moment we have all been waiting for. Our favourite little couple, just days after being officially announced, are getting married.

"I'll be taking you through the preparations to meet the guests, and finally to the big moment. Let's begin shall we?" The scene shifted to that of a kitchen that was full of bustling workers. "Here we have master chief, Nicolas La'set. Tell us Nikki-you don't mind that, do you Nikki?- what are you plans for the luncheon, and, more interestingly, the wedding cake?"

A middle aged, dark haired light eyed man with a slightly confused expression was given the camera's full attention.

"Um, well, we had a full four course meal planned, caviar, S-cargo** (JM- I don't know how to spell that so I did my best), **the works," The chief looked very pleased with himself then frowned. "But as the bride and groom are both from _America,_ and cannot be expected to appreciate the subtle delicacies of France, so we have settled with a simpler menu. Consisting of begets, pasta, ravioli, and simple salads." Nicolas spit out the words as if they were an insult to his integrity.

"Oh, if anyone can turn those into a banquet fit for the gods it's you," Aphrodite squealed. "And I would know. I've tasted your food a time or two. Now, on to more pressing matters. Can the viewers at home and I get a sneak peek at the cake? Is it true that it is twelve layers tall?"

"Now, now, my dear," Nicolas said seeming pleased with himself once again. "Where is your festive spirit? I couldn't live with myself if I took away the great reveal of the cake. It would truly be a disgrace to everything I live for."

"Just give us a little insight as to what to expect then," Aphrodite pleaded. "The color, or the size-at least something!"

"Very well," Nicolas sighed. "The color is blue. As you know it is the color scheme of the entire wedding. Now that's all I am going to reveal at this point. You'll just have to wait for the grand exposure just as everyone else."

"Oh, well," Aphrodite sighed. "That's all the time we have to spend on the culinary preparations of the wedding of the century. Let's continue on to see the grand décor of where the magic will happen."

Next thing they knew, they were in a room as large as the throne room at Olympus. The place was filled with long benches made of stunning dark blue velvet. Drapes hung from the ceiling in a blue-white pattern forming a makeshift dome. The entire place smelled of vanilla and lilacs, but not too overwhelming, instead it was a gentle background scent. People were rushing back and forth repositioning flowers, quickly brushing the lint off the benches. At the head of the room were the nine Muses. Three of them were shouting out orders while the other six tuned their instruments.

"Ah, Thalia," Aphrodite cried** (Percy- Thalia? What is she doing here? JM- The muse Thalia)**. She and the muse of humor and comedy embraced. "I see that you and the other Muses are not only providing the music to this event but, you are also organizing the décor."

Thalia smiled as the camera was turned on her, tossing her shiny blond hair. "Oh, yes. Allow me to give you the grand tour." She ushered them down the long aisle. "The aisle itself had to be at least one hundred fifty feet one in order for there to be enough seats for all the expected guests to have a place to sit. Otherwise we would have had to build an entirely new room to fit everyone, and as we all know the official architect of Olympus is a little busy at the moment." She led then around the room explaining everything in far too many words. For being the muse of comedy she could put someone to sleep quite easily.

"Ah, and here we have the crowning jewel of the entire room," Thalia said, spreading her arms and spun once, making her violet dress spread out. They stood at the altar where the 'I do's' would be said. "On one side we have set an amazingly beautiful statue of an owl and on the other an equally beautiful statue of a horse. This symbolizes Poseidon and Athena, as it is their children that are getting married. In the very center is a chariot, the one Athena and Poseidon worked together on. The other Muses and I saw this as an excellent way to symbolize unity being formed between Percy and Annabeth. Now over here we have-"

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have to talk with Thalia," Aphrodite said bumping Thalia out of the camera rang. "The guests have begun to arrive and, as you know, everyone who is anyone will be coming."

Aphrodite walked out of the huge room to a smaller greeting room filled with people. The gods were the first to enter.

"Ah, Hera," Aphrodite began. "How are you?"

"Fine," Hera said. "It's just another day, another wedding, and another one of your meaningless parties."

"It's good to see you too. How do you feel about the fact that your husband will be walking Miss Chase down the aisle and giving her away?"

"Relieved," Hera stated. "He won't be able to flirt with the mortal women down here as much."

"Where is Lord Zeus? I would have thought he would accompany you this far."

"He's getting fit for a tuxedo," Hera said. "He, surprisingly, doesn't have one that goes with your color scheme. May I pass now?"

"Of course," Aphrodite let her go into the room that was filling slowly. "Oh-Athena, Poseidon! Could I have a word?" She rushed over to where each of them had been trying to sneak into the main room without Aphrodite seeing them.

"How can we help you?" Athena asked, not even trying to hide her bitterness.

"Oh come now Athena," Aphrodite chided. "You could at least pretend that you're happy for Annabeth. This is her big day."

"The biggest day that she should be having at this age is Prom," Athena said, growling out the words. "The only reason I agreed to this was because I didn't want her to be trapped down here for another two or three years."

"So if they were eighteen you would approve of Percy Jackson?"

"No! I was simply saying that…"

"What are your thoughts, Poseidon?" Aphrodite asked, now ignoring Athena.

"My thoughts?" Poseidon asked. "The same as any fathers would be with if their son was getting married at _sixteen_. My only comment is that I really hope there are no grandchildren in the near future."

Athena nearly passed out as Poseidon said that. She covered her ears with her hands and said, "I did not just hear that. This is all just a bad dream that I am going to wake up from any second. My sixteen year old daughter is not going to make me a grandmother any time soon. This is not happening and I will not tolerate it."

"And she calls me childish," Poseidon grumbled. "Athena, let's go find you a seat where you can rest and calm down a bit."

"Well that was interesting," Aphrodite mused after the two had entered to other room. "Oh look- here comes Artemis, Apollo, and Ares. And they all start with 'A!' Let's go see how they're feeling."

"Zeus help us-she's seen us!" Apollo warned. Artemis groaned and hung her head. She looked absolutely miserable in her gossamer gown, the only gown she owned courtesy of Aphrodite herself. Artemis never dressed like a lady, freedom of doing so was a gift she had asked of Zeus when she was three** (JM- I felt like giving a little mythology lessen there. Artemis has some way cool stories)**.

"Arty," Aphrodite squealed. "I didn't think I'd be seeing _you_ here."

"Do_ not_ call me Arty," Artemis growled. "And I'm only here because Apollo wouldn't leave my hunters and me alone until I agreed to come."

"You didn't tell your hunters where you were going did you?"

"No," Artemis confirmed. "I told them that I was being forced to go on a hunt with my scatterbrained, self-absorbed, pompous, and arrogant _younger _brother. In those words."

"Oh good," Aphrodite sighed. "No one other than those who come and those who watch at home can know that this wedding is taking place."

"Hey!" Apollo yelled. "I am not scatterbrained. I am not self-absorbed. I am not pompous. I am not arrogant!"

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked folding her arms and leaning back on her left leg. "Did you use four different sentences because making one would be too hard for your delicate little brain, or because you like to hear yourself talk and say the word I?"

"Neither," Apollo replied, insulted. "I was making a haiku."

"With four lines where none follow the pattern of a haiku?" Artemis shot back. "You were always horrible at making up excuses."

"I make up great excuses! Wait, I mean…"

"Thank you Artemis and Apollo," Aphrodite said. "Now Lord Ares, what are your… Where did Ares go?"

"He never stopped," Apollo answered from over his shoulder.

"Is it just me or do the gods seem very un-talkative?" Aphrodite asked facing the camera. "In that case let's go speak with some of the local folk."

A woman with bright, bright, bright red colored hair in messy ringlets, dark red lips and cheeks and a huge smile revealing her perfectly white teeth walked in with a shorter man at her side. The man had naturally red colored hair that, because of his height, kept getting stuck in the woman's silver hoop earrings.

"Hello," Aphrodite greeted. The second the woman noticed the camera she started fixing her hair and smiled ever larger, if that was possible. "I'm Aphrodite; we're here live on The Percabeth Project. Could we get your thoughts?"

"Of course you could," The woman said. "I'm Penelopee Rouge. This is my husband William."

"A pleasure,' Aphrodite said shaking each of their hands."So do you know the bride and/or groom personally? If not how much do you know about them?"

"Oh I've meet the bride," Penelopee stated. "I was one of her stylists. I was in charge of making sure that her hair would catch the light just perfectly. She may not be focused on hair at all, but a little hair tugging and she is perfect. Honestly, you will be absolutely _amazed_ at all the work that I've done! Oh, and I've seen every last episode of The Percabeth Project. When Rachel came in I was, like, 'Watch your back Red. Touch her boy and Annabeth will go all knife happy on you.' It shocked me when they actually became _friends._ Who does that? Just become friends with the girl who was trying to steal your future boyfriend? Oh but when Percy purposed I nearly had a heart attack."

"So you know them rather well,' Aphrodite interjected sensing that this girl would never stop unless she stopped her."What are your thought on just the wedding?"

"Well, I think it was a little rushed," Penelopee said cocking her head to one side. "Even for down here. William and I have known each other since we were three, and then dated for three months before getting married. They _have_ only been dating for about five days after all, but if they think they're ready then who am I to judge?"

"Thank you Penelopee," Aphrodite said. "What are your thoughts William?"

"William can't speak," Penelopee said. "He was born deaf, but he can use sign language."

"Oh that's fine," Aphrodite said. "I think we're alright. I doubt most of our viewers will understand, but thank you for your time."

"You are quite welcome," Penelopee said as she and William walked away.

"Will you look at the time," Aphrodite said. "It seems we only have time for two more interviews **(JM- There would have been more people from the underground city if more than one person had sent in ideas so thank you Athena grl for Penelopee).** Let's go talk to our favorite couple."

The scene shifted to a small room with a plush chair in one corner a decorative table and mirror in the other. A man in a tux was pacing back and forth breathing deeply mumbling to himself.

"You can do this, Percy," Percy mumbled. "You can do this."

"Hello Percy," Aphrodite said causing Percy to jump. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm back in the River Styx. In other words, dying," Percy said bluntly.

"Oh come on Percy," Aphrodite said with a wave of her hand. "I understand that you must be nervous, but it can't be that bad."

"Well believe it," Percy said returning. "I'm panicking, I can't breathe right, and all I can think about is Annabeth." He paused for a moment then whispered, "Annabeth."

"That is so sweet," Aphrodite squeaked. "So other than your fiancé, what are your thoughts? Are you strictly nervous, or excited, or maybe…"

"I honestly don't know," Percy said.

"Hey Percy," A voice called. Kyle walked into the room. "It's almost time. I need you to come with me."

"Alright," Percy said. He left without another word.

"That leaves one last person that we need to talk to," Aphrodite said. The scene changed once again. "So as to not take away from her grand entrance, we will be talking to Annabeth through a screen."

"I figured you'd come sooner or later," Annabeth's voice said.

"So how are you feeling Annabeth?"

"Like a gang of overly caffeinated hornets are having a sting off in my stomach," Annabeth said.

"What is with you demigods and these random explanations of how you're feeling? Is it really so hard you say that you're nervous?"

"Yes it is," Annabeth said.

"Well what are your thoughts?" Aphrodite asked.

"I have no idea," Annabeth said her voice shaking. "I have never been so confused in my life. I don't feel ready for this but at the same time… I want it. I've wondered what this will do to our relationship once we go home. How it could hurt it, as well as how it could help it. I've wondered, once the years run out for this marriage, is there another one to come. Or what could happen during these years that Percy and I are married. I mean, what if we find out that we can't make it work?"

"Calm down," Aphrodite ordered. "Everything is going to be fine, and if I'm lying may I be cursed with a thousand years of bad hair cuts. Everyone knows that you and Percy were meant for each other."

"Sure. Now if you don't mind, I really don't have time for your nonsense," Annabeth said half-sarcastic half-relieved.

"Looks like it's time," Aphrodite said, a bit flustered as Zeus slipped into the room. "This is it, viewers. The moment has finally arrived."

**JM- I didn't love this chapter as much as I thought I would. Oh well, what's done is done. So what do you think I should do for the wedding? Percy's POV or Annabeth's POV or both or just do a No one's POV? **

**Nico- You should do it from my point of view just for fun. **

**Clarisse- Why in Hades would she do that? You won't even be there. **

**Nico- Or will I?**

**JM- No, you won't be there. So review and tell me what you want and how I'm doing, or I'll get Nico to kill you since he's not going to be there.**


	24. I AM SO SORRY!

**I am so so so so so soooooooo sorry but i am going to be vanishing for a little bit. My key board was fried. Now i have no way of writing. i cant even get to this sight let alone write and publish stories. the only way I was able to write this was to beg to my mom to let me borrow her lap top. Again I am so sorry, I have not idea how long I will be gone. the chapter is ready and I would give you a sneak peak but as i said this is my mom's computer so I don't have any of my stories.**

**On a happier topic- to all you Americans out there HAPPY 4TH OF JULY (tomorrow). I hope you have a great time! Love you all and I have to say, I miss you guys. Please don't forget me.  
**

**P.S. I read every review I get even on past chapters(hint~hint)  
**

**randomness to past you over- something a Percy Jackson fan would never say- I love it when he ends books with cliffhangers! I didn't want to to see the reunion anyway.  
**

**Hey Rick and I have something in common. We both leave our readers waiting on something important. Him the reunion, me the wedding. I'll stop being rude and won't tell you that someone finds out about the wedding and... opps. sorry, it just slipped out.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**JM- I'm back. ****I am so sorry for falling of the planet but on the bright side I now have a very good friend on mars with and attractive brother. Only he's kind of in a relationship with…**

**Clarisse/Nico- No one cares.**

**Annabeth- I hate to say it but they're right. You've kept your readers waiting long enough.**

**JM- Fine but I have to do the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer- I'm not Rick therfore I own nothing. Other than the city under Paris, all the people in it, and... No that's it. **

* * *

No one's POV

Percy took deep, slow breaths discretely wiping his hands on his pants to keep them from getting too sweaty. His heart was racing so fast it was almost one continuous beat. Time seemed to slow down as he waited. Stupid ADHD!

Annabeth stood behind a set of huge oak doors. She kept fidgeting with her dress or her blue rose bouquet **(Nico- again with the roses. Aphrodite needs help).** Zeus was leaning against the wall waiting for his cue. Suddenly Aphrodite appeared.

"Alright we'd ready for you," she announced with glee. "So anytime _you're_ ready."

"Give me another minute," Annabeth half-whispered.

"Oh good thing you stopped me," Aphrodite squeaked** (Annabeth-Great, what else is there?)**. "I almost forgot!" She pulled a necklace straight out of the air. It had a silver chain and sapphires arranged in an almost flower-like pattern with a large gem that resembled a tear drop at the bottom. Aphrodite also jingled a few coins in her hand.

"What's that for?" Annabeth asked.

"Haven't you ever heard that old saying?" Aphrodite asked. "Six pence in your shoe, something borrowed, and something blue. It's in that one Carrie Underwood song 'Just a Dream.' Lovely girl. Anyway, it's an old good luck thing for weddings. This is six pence," she jiggled the coins again. "This is something borrowed." She held up a bit of the veil. "It's Sarah's grandmother's, on her father's side of course, but she wanted you to wear it. Then, something blue." Aphrodite quickly slung the necklace around Annabeth's neck and fastened the clamp. After tucking the pence into Annabeth's shoe Aphrodite stood. "NOW, anytime you're ready."

"_I can do this_," Annabeth thought. "I'm ready." She lied. Zeus came over and laced and arm through Annabeth's.

"Alright," Aphrodite said. "I'm sending the flower girls out first. Count to fifty then follow."

Percy heard the music pick up to the traditional wedding march and everyone stood and looked back. He looked back as two huge doors opened. Three little girls, in dark blue dresses walked down the aisle. Two held flower baskets, the other held a small pillow.

Percy felt like he was about to pass out when Annabeth came out. Annabeth, with her hair shining in the soft light, her stormy gray eyes sparkling jewels. She looked like a goddess, only better, because it was still her. She wasn't buried under ten pounds of make-up or drowning in some fluffy Cinderella dress. She had a natural beauty seemed to radiate from her making the rest of the world disappear. She smiled a heart melting smile when she locked eyes with Percy.

Annabeth walked along with the beat of the music, with was far too slow, down an aisle that was far too long. She desperately wanted to sprint down the row but decided to keep her dignity for the time being.

Percy was extremely handsome in this tux. He stood confidently before her with a smile, waiting for her to reach him. His eyes gleamed with excitement and awe. His hair was still mess, but a contained messy. Like it had been positioned in just the right way to make it look natural and well did at the same time.

Just before they reached Percy, Zeus stopped and put a hand on each of Annabeth's shoulders and said, "There's still time to get out of this if you want."

Annabeth laughed softly. "Thank you for the reminder, but I'm seeing this through." Zeus shrugged then placed Annabeth's hand in Percy's. Percy gave the lord of the skies a quick "Did you really just say that?" look before smiling at Annabeth. Somehow, even with her high heels, she wasn't taller than him.

"Please join hands," Mr. Swan said. Annabeth handed her flowers to one of the little girls at their sides. **(JM- I was so tempted to do the whole Princess Bride Mawwadge ceremony. Oh and considering the only wedding I've been too had personalized vows I don't know how they really go so just work with me).** "We are gathering here today to bind this man and this woman in matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace. Other than the parents of this young couple."  
Athena slumped down in her chair folding her arms stubbornly.

"Very good," Mr. Swan continued. "Now do you Perseus Jackson take Annabeth Chase to be your wife? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do," Percy replied confidently giving Annabeth's hand a small squeeze.

"And do you Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your husband? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

"Of course I do," She said tears of joy beginning to form in her eyes **(Clarisse- You're married for half a second and you're already going soft. I'm so disappointed in you)**.

Mr. Swan provided a large ceramic vase, like cup, filled with nectar. He handed it to Annabeth who took a sip then handed it to Percy. He also drank then hesitated for a second looking over at Annabeth.

"Smash it," she mouthed. Percy smiled and threw the cup to the ground.

"I now pronounce you man and wife for..." Mr. Swan quickly counted the pieces. "Three years. You may kiss the bride."

Percy leaned Annabeth back as he whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Jackson."

"Back at you," Annabeth said just before Percy kissed her.

"Ladies and general-men," Mr. Swan said. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Percy and Annabeth Jackson." Everyone stood and applauded.

Everyone was herded into a large area that looked like a fancy cafeteria. At the head of the room was a long elegant table with a blue table cloth, trimmed with gray. It was set for fourteen people. Percy and Annabeth were set at the head with their parents at their sides then so on with the other Olympians.

"Congratulations," Demeter said as she past.

"Hey guys," Apollo said. "Congrats. Lovely ceremony. Oh hold on. I feel a haiku..."

"Stop bothering the newlyweds Apollo," Artemis said all but pushing her brother away. She mouthed, "You're welcome."

"You look good in a tux Percy," Poseidon said clapping his son on the shoulder.

"Um... Thanks dad," Percy said. "I don't think you and Annabeth have ever been really introduced."

"I don't believe we have," Poseidon said. He took Annabeth's hand and kissed it like men do in movies. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the lovely young lady who has stolen my son's heart."

"The pleasure is all mine," Annabeth said with a genuine smile. "I would like to thank you for… well… allowing Percy to marry me, despite…"

"My differences with your mother?" he asked. "Who Percy decides to love is not something I get to decide."

"No, that would be Aphrodite's job," Athena said walking up to the table. She wore a smile that would have made Kronos curl up into a ball and cry for his mommy.

"Mother…" Annabeth began, sensing the coming controversy.

"You needn't worry about the Son of Poseidon's safety for tonight, Annabeth," Athena stated. "As it seem Aphrodite went all out for this wedding. Should anyone attempt to harm the ether of you they shall be reduced to a pile of ash." Athena fixed he gaze strictly upon Percy. "Even so, should you harm my daughter in any way I will not hesitate to provide you with your slow, yet permanent demise. Have I made myself clear?"

"Very much so ma'am," Percy said swiftly.

Athena gave him a scrutinizing look. "Further more…"

"Oh would you look at these two," Aphrodite squealed. For the first time ever the newlyweds were happy to see her. "Do I know how to set up couples perfectly, or what?"

"Or what," Athena grumped.

"Oh that's an expression Athena, honey," Aphrodite said soothingly.

"I wasn't asking… You aren't… You're hopeless."

"At least I can keep up with the world around me," Aphrodite said putting her hands on her hips. "I mean, honestly, you're a goddess. You could at least wear this month's shoes, and don't even get me started on your make-up."

"You are such a spoiled, bratty, self-absorbed bi…"

"Okay," Poseidon said placing himself between the two angry women **(Nico- Percy, your father is the bravest man alive. Clarisse- I resent… No you're right. Sorry dad, but that is impressive)**. "Let's all just settle down and enjoy the reception."

"What do you think our chances of sneaking out would be?" Percy whispered to Annabeth as the three gods argued.

"Horrible," She replied. "Let's go."

Just then an enormous cake appeared just in front of them. It was insane, as in it was so intricate and ornate that if you looked at it for too long you may lose your sanity. There were schools of candy and chocolate fish swimming across the cake, literally. Fancy, frosted bookshelves with chocolate leather bound books, and reading chair. Full sized horses made of frosting galloped across a single layer. Owls sat of perches on a layer that seemed to be made of trees. The wedding toper was of Percy and Annabeth themselves that and so realistic that the said couple had to look at the other to make sure the other was still beside them. Just like everything else associated with the wedding, almost everything was blue or silver or green or gray.

"Maybe we could spare a few minutes," Percy mumbled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Annabeth asked, amused.

* * *

**JM- Alright we have a few matters to discuss. Firstly I am rather sure that I will be ending this story in a chapter or two. Then again I may just end here. I was recently told, by someone I greatly respect, that my writing is horrible. Should I keep writing or bag it and be done? **

**Annabeth- JM of course you should keep… **

**JM- I want to hear it from my readers if you don't mind. Second, who else is as excited for MOA to come out as I am? And last but not least, if I do keep writing I've had this idea for a while now, but I was thinking about making 'The Percabeth Project' its own story. Each book would be a season with varying numbers of episodes. There would be guest speakers, behind the scenes action, Aphrodite fantasies and fakes, and a whole mess of wordplay and misconception. **

**Percy- I am convinced that you hate me and want to ruin my life. **

**JM- Oh come on Percy. Tell you what, I will bring everyone back so you can make sure Aphrodite (and I) don't go to crazy. I'll even through in more characters to help keep the peace.**

**Percy- Hmmm. Why not? I'm on bored anyway. **

**JM- Incase you didn't get the hint… I REALLY NEED REVIEWS! (calming breath) Please. **


	26. Chapter 26

**JM- Guess who's back. **

**Nico- Somebody left? **

**Annabeth- Shut up and let her have her moment. **

**JM- Anyway. I thought long and hard about weather or not I was going to stop writing. I read each of you're sweet reviews over and over again. You have no idea how much they meant to me. You can't see it but I'm tearing up a bit. *takes deep calming breath* Unfortunately this WILL be the last chapter of this story, unless one of you gives my a great idea for another one. I would also like to invite all of you reading this to come read the first chapter of The Percabeth Project, which I hope to have up in a few days. **

**Final disclaimer- all Profit and rights of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with the Heroes of Olympus go to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth sat next to Percy at the head table as most of the congregation of people were finishing off their ninth or tenth piece of cake. Honestly it was as if these people thought they would never see food again. Percy included. He polished off his twelfth piece then looked over at Annabeth.

"What's wrong?" he asked coking his head to the side like a curious child. Annabeth smiled a bit and sat forward so she could rest her head on Percy's shoulder. The chatter filling the room was so loud two more voices wouldn't be noticed

"For the first time in my life I can say that nothing is wrong with honesty," she stated. "I just letting everything sink in and process."

"Like?" Percy asked.

"Well for one that I'm now a Jackson. Another that you're my husband, and I your sixteen year old wife."

"Oh can you imagine what would happen if someone at camp found out about this?"

"Speaking of Camp, we really need to get back there. Everyone must be wondering where we are and if we're even still alive. They might IM us at any moment and see everything, then the whole idea of keeping this a secret would just go right down the drain. Not to mention the one way or another word would get back to our parents, and you know what they'll think. There's only one real reason why teenagers would get married at such a young age, so that's what they'll instantly think and..."

"Annabeth," Percy repeated for the third time. "Calm down you're hyperventilating, and don't worry about that. I messaged the camp when we first got back, they think we're coming back I a day or two."Percy brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of place behind Annabeth's ear. "Everything is going to be perfectly fine." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Annabeth's a huge flash made them jump apart.

A bunch of part human, part bat, part...camera? things hovered around them, the snapped pictures with a blinding flash.

"Oh don't mind us," one squawked in a rusty voice. "We'll just be a moment."

"Yeah," another said in a weasly, snobby voice. Like a old fashion movie newspaper reporter. "Go back ta smooching, see. We need some pictures of the newly weds for lady Aphrodite."

"Ah, could you turn the flash off?" Percy asked shielding his eyes from the glare. "I can't see a thing."

"Oh so you think we can just change anything about our selves just because we're part camera," Thing 3 said. "We'll we can't. It's not my fault Aphrodite stepped into the frame at the last second."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked. Poseidon leaned over having started listening when the creatures a appeared.

"They were once paparazzi, or reporters who accidentally took and unflattering picture of Aphrodite. As punishment for such a 'horrible' crime they were sentenced to a hundered years of... Well, that," Poseidon gestures to the camera parts. "They won't leave until they get a perfect picture."

Percy shrugged and kissed Annabeth again. When they pulled apart the whatever-they-were's were gone.

"We really should go back to camp, thought," Annabeth said slightly breathless. "Time travels differently in different places. One hour could be several days."

"Okay, I see you're point," Percy said. He leaned in close and whispered, "So how are we going to sneak out?"

"Give me a minute to come up with a plan," Annabeth whispered back.

"Psst," someone said to their right. Annabeth looked at her mother questioningly. "I'll distract Aphrodite, go out the back."

"Won't she get mad?" Percy asked.

"No," Athena scoffed. "She take it as you've eloped. Now go on and get away from this flower infested sink hole and the city as well."

"Thank you Lady Athena," Percy said bowing his head a bit.

"Well if you're going to be my son-in-law I guess I'll have to stop hating you completely," Athena replied flatly.

"Um, thank you?" Percy said. "Let's go."

Percy's POV

It was harder to find our way out then we thought. There were so many crossroads and twist and roundabouts that it was nearly impossible to find your way out. When we came to our third dead end Annabeth growled deep in her throat.

"This is impossible," she yelled. "There is no rhyme or reason to how these hallways function."

"Well, if anyone can find a way out of here it's you," Percy said. One sure fire way to boost her spirits and calm Annabeth down was to comment on her intelligence. "You can figure anything out."

"Oh shut up," Annabeth said playfully. "Come on, let's try... This way?"

"That way leads to the prison," A voice said. Percy spun, instinctively grabbing riptide.

"Kyle?" he asked apon seeing who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Annabeth asked.

"He was my stylist," Percy replied. Annabeth nodded

"Oh I left the wedding hours ago. If you've been to one Aphrodite wedding you've been to them all," Kyle said nonchalantly.

"You've been to more than one?" Annabeth asked couriusly.

"Who do you think planed the Prince William and Kate wedding? But that's beside the point. Anyway, I'll help you get out of here." Kyle gestured down a hallway.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Well the way I see it is my mother will find you running off together romantic," Kyle explained. "If you get lost down here, that will ruin the effect. So, would you like my help or not?"

"Can we trust him?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"What could he gain either way?" Percy asked with a shrug. "Sure Kyle. Lead the way."

"Well this is where we say our goodbyes," Kyle said once they reached the room where Percy and Annabeth had first entered the city. Kyle flipped a switch and a set of elevator doors opened,

"Thank you Kyle," Annabeth said. "It was nice meeting you."

"The feeing is mutual," Kyle replied. "Come back for a visit some time."

"No promises," Percy said. "But you're welcome at to visit us at Camp Halfblood as well. Come on Annabeth, let's go home."

They stepped into the elevator and presses the ground level button. As the doors closed they waved at Kyle one last time. As they rose in the elevator Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other then laughed.

"That really just happened," Annabeth acknowledged. "It's finally over. We're going back to camp." Her expression sobered. "Dressed in a tux and a white dress."

"We'll need to ditch these clothes then," Percy said. "I'm sure we can find a shop somewhere."

"True enough, but what will we use for money?"

"Um... I hadn't thought that far ahead," Percy admitted.

"You're such a seaweed brain," Annabeth said rolling here eyes. "Alright let me think. Aphrodite wouldn't just get random outfits for an 'all out' wedding. I bet these a from huge name designers." She held up a bit her dress' skirt. With a little help from the mist. "We'll just have to find a store and make a trade."

The doors dinged and slid open. It was midday in paris and the place was calling with tourist, but if they thought anything was strange about Percy or Annabeth's attire they hid it well.

"Let's go test that theory," Percy said taking Annabeth's hand.

They stopped at the first store they came to that sold clothes. Mme Harper Mode. It meant Ms. Harper's Fashion or something along those lines. Inside was cool and smelled like denim. A excited girl about sixteen was showing a costumer a flowery top and necklace. She noticed Percy and Annabeth and excused herself.

"Bon soir," she said.

"English?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," the girl replied in a heavy accent. "I speak English. I'm Belle, how may I help you."

"We're looking for some day clothes," Annabeth said. "What we have is a little...challenging."

"I agree," Belle said nodding. "Plus you look like you just walked out of your wedding.

"Exactly," Annabeth said agreeably. "So what do you have that will work?"

"Follow me," Belle said. She picked out five shirts and six pairs of pants and handed them to Percy. "The dressing rooms are over there. Try these on while I find your friend something."

Percy stepped into the dressing room and looked at the clothes. He immediately began eliminating options. Staring with the shirts. Who puts poems on guy shirts? Out. Black and white stripes, they really where those? Out. Pink with a rose on it? You have go to be joking. Out. Long sleeved black shirt? It was nearly a hundred degrees outside. Out. The last one was a plan emerald green shirt with short sleeves.

Next came the pants. Three of them were skinny jeans. Ha, not in this life. The next three were somewhat normal so Percy picked on at random.

He walked out of the dressing room in the new clothes. Annabeth walked out shortly after in a ocean blue top and a knee length shorts.

"Have you made you decision?" Belle asked walking over.

Annabeth snapped her fingers and a light breezes rippled from them.

"You were trying to sell us high end designer tux and white dress but we changed our minds," Annabeth said.

Belle looked dazed for a moment then shook her head. "Are you sure you don't want them?"

"Yes we're sure," Annabeth said. "Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome, have a nice day."

Once they were outside the shop Percy took Annabeth's hand again. "Next we need to fine Mrs. O'leary," he said.

No sooner had Percy said that than a big ball of black fur bounded on him and a tongue began to lick him.

"Found her," Annabeth said jokingly. "Get off Percy girl."

Percy stood and wiped the slobber off his face the best he could.

"Hey girl," he said. "Ready to go home?"

Mrs. O'leary barked happily. The mist is a truly amazing thing, a gigantic hellhound can bark louder than a thousand gunshots and no one with even look your way. Mrs. O'leary leaned down and let Percy and Annabeth climb onto her back.

"Camp Half-blood here we come," Percy said a second before everything went black.

No one's POV

**(At camp) **

Our arrival was one for the record books. A group of nearly six campers were being shown around camp by Clarrise. She was just pointing out the arena when a large, black mass of fur appeared on top of her. The new campers' combined screams of terror nearly broke the sound bearer. The older camper's waved then returned to their activities.

"Get this thing OFF of me," Clarrise shrieked in anger.

Mrs. O'leary jumped back before passing out, fast sleep. Percy jumped down then help Annabeth slide down beside her protests. Chiron galloped up.

"You couldn't stop your hellhound anywhere else?" Clarrise yelled. "Now I have to calm down a group if little kids." Her campers were running around in circles screaming their heads off.

"Welcome back my young heroes," he said. "Please follow me to The Big House so we can talk over your quest."

Once they were inside Chiron stepped into his fake wheelchair and Percy and Annabeth sat on the couch.

"Firstly congratulations," Chiron acknowledged.

"For what?" Percy asked.

"Your marriage of course, but also for completing your quest," Chiron said calmly.

"Wha... Who... How do you know about that?" Annabeth asked.

"Mr. D watches Hephestaus TV all of the time, and your wedding was and most likely still is the ONLY thing on. Every channel was set to air it."

"Dose everyone know about it?" Percy asked.

"No," Chiron said. "Only I."

"Alright," Percy said calming down a bit. "One is better that the entire camp."

"Now what happened on your quest?" Chiron asked.

* * *

**JM- well that is it. Don't give me that look. My brain is fried. If you can give me a super mondo amazing idea for another chapter I WILL make it, but I am drawing a blank. And I'm sorry it's short, in my head it was so much longer. Anyway I'll guess this is goodbye(unless you're going to read The Percabeth Project). Love you all. Bye. **


	27. Chapter 27

**JM- Guess what my peeps. I'm going to be continuing this story. Adding two or three more chapters. Oh my gods, I'm so excited. **

* * *

**(Just after the lost hero) Annabeth's POV **

I feel a weight on my chest the likes of which I've never felt before. Chiron tried to comfort me that Percy was fine where ever he was. Still I was terrified that I would never see that goff ball that I'd married not six month ago.

Our time together had been bliss, then he just disappeared. A part of me truly resented Jason Grace, but I knew that it wasn't his fault Hera had switched him and Percy.

I looked down at the ring in my hands. Percy's wedding ring. We'd decided together that we wouldn't wear them around camp. Not out of shame, but so that the other campers wouldn't get the wrong idea about our underage marriage. I had recently found Percy's ring in his cabin, safely tucked away in the drawer of his night stand.

"Annabeth?" Piper McLean called out. She ran over to where I sat alone in the sword arena, her brow was furrowed in confusion. "Are you alright?"

I faked a smile and nodded.

"Don't lie to me. What's troubling you?" Piper said. Whether by accident of on purpose she used charm speak making me want to explain everything that had happened.

"This," I held up Percy's ring.

"And that is?"

"First you have to promises you won't tell anyone about it."

"I swear, your secret is safe with me," Piper held up two fingers. "Scout honor."

"I highly doubt that you were a Boy Scout," I replied but continued. I pulled my ring from off my camp necklace. "This was my ring. The other is Percy's."

"Oh," Piper said, the signature Aphrodite sympathy look crossed her face. That was the only thing that I had ever seen in Piper that marked her as an Aphrodite, and even then her sympathy was real. Unlike many over her siblings. "You and Percy had promise rings?"

"Sort of," I said. I looked down at the ground and for some reason thought of Percy's mother, Sally. She was just as worried as I was about her son, she deserved to know everything. Just in case Percy didn't... No, I won't even think that, but she still had a right to know about this.

I looked over at Piper and she seemed to notice something was up.

"What's up with the look?" Piper asked.

"Would you like go to New York with me?"

"Me? You want ME to come with YOU to New York? Why?"

"I need moral support," I supplied. "I have something I need to tell someone."

"Will it involve much danger?"

"Not if all goes according to plan."

"Will everything go according to plan?"

"Most likely."

"In the time it took me to ask these questions could you have just told me what it is?"

"Yes."

"Alright. What are we doing?"

_***~time laps~* **_

I knocked on the door of the Blofis/Jackson residence. I was such a frequent visitor that Sally had offered to give me a key so I could just come in.

Sally opened that door right after I knocked. Once she saw it was me her fake smile fell off her face and she took on a more desperate look.

"Has there been any news?" She asked immediately. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend Piper," I said. "No there hasn't been any new about... Percy, but I need to tell you something that I have neglected to before."

"Come on in," Sally gestured inside. Piper and I walked in and sat on the couch with Sally one of the large chairs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said softy. "It's right actually. Sally do you remember when Percy and I went on that quest to Paris to end that curse?"

"You went to Paris?" Piper asked.

"Yeah twice, but that's not the point," I said with a wave of my hand.

"I remember," Sally said slightly confused. "What about it?"

"Well, Sally, the thing is on that quest Percy and I didn't just end the curse."

"You got together then, I know," Sally said still mystified.

"It's... It's more serious than that," I replied. Sally raised an eye brow with a motherly disapproving look. "Whatever it is you're thinking I'm sure that you are wrong."

"Just tell me that I'm not going to be a grandmother any time soon," Sally said drooping her head in embrasement.

"Whoa," Piper said holding up her hands. "Annabeth? You're not..."

"NO!" I practically screamed. "I'm not. Look I figured this was going to be complicated and confusing so I'm just going to say what I came here to. Percy and I got married."

The silence that followed was so defiant that even the traffic outside seemed to have stopped. Piper sat in a state of pure shock, her mouth hanging open like a gargoyle. Sally clutched the arms of her chair so tightly her fingers turned white.

"I understand if you're angry and I know it's sudden and we both only sixteen but the marriage is only binding for three years. Plus Poseidon and Athena gave permission for us to wed..."

Sally suddenly enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm not angry," Sally whispered. "I know what it feels like to have someone you love disappear. You and I have a lot in common. I am honored to have you as a daughter-in-law."

* * *

**JM- I feel as if this sucked. Like really, really sucked, and it was really short. But PLEASE tell me what you think, oh and if you've read the Percabeth Project... Yeah... Um sorry about not updating (for the past few months) I kind of went into a hibernation. Oh and who LOVED the Mark of Athena. I have no one to Fangirl with over it so please pity me and send me a review or just PM me so I have someone to agonies with.**


	28. Chapter 28

***ducks before all the arrows and knifes at sent flying my way* **

**I am so so so sorry, I am the most horrible despicable human being on the planet. When ever I write something I always hate it so it goes to the back log of my computer to be rewritten later the I find it aster forever and realize how terrible I am so the long awaited chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I (sadly) will never own the rights to these characters or this story. **

* * *

Percy's POV

I hang the phone up in the phone booth. I sighed even if I didn't really know what I would say I really wish my mom had picked up. I imagined her getting my message, how heartbroken she would be when she realized she missed my call. I hoped Paul was tacking good care of her.

I was about to turn toward the train where Hazel and Frank were waiting when another number suddenly popped into my head. I didn't exactly know what it was to but I had strong feeling I should call it.

So I punched in the number and waited as it rang.

Once... Twice... Three times... Four...

"It is two in the the freaking morning," a ruff sleepy voice growled. I heart stopped. "Who ever you are you better have a good reason for calling me."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice, Wise Girl," I said softly.

"_PERCY_?" Annabeth practically screamed in my ear. I heard a Thud through the phone followed by a small, "Ow."

"Did you hit your head?" I asked chuckling slightly.

"Yeah," she said back. "Percy, is that really you?"

"Yes," I said completely serious. "It's me."

"Where are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you at the Roman camp? What's it like there? Can you convince them that we aren't a threat to them? Do they miss Jason? How long have you been there? You didn't... Meet anyone there? Did you?"

"Hold on, Annabeth," I said. "One question at a time. Okay so, Alaska, sort of, a scratch or two but nothing major, no, different, maybe, very much, about a week, and there is no one who could replace you."

Annabeth sighed over the phone then suddenly gasped. "_**Alaska**_? What in Hades are you didn't in Alaska?"

"Um... I'm on a... Uh... A quest."

"For?"

"To free Thanatos so monsters can die again," I mumbled.

"The giants captured... _Death_?" Annabeth asked in what almost sounded like awe, but could also be shock mixed with fright.

"Yeah," I said. "But don't worry, Frank, Hazel and I will set things right."

"Just don't get hurt," she said. I could almost see her pacing around her cabin, one arm wrapped around herself, her eyes brows creases, biting her lip slightly.

"I'll do my best," I said. "Annabeth, I lo..."

"All aboard!" The conductor of the train called. There are actual conductors? I thought that was just a Hollywood lie.

"I have to go," I said apologetically. "I'll see you soon?"

"As soon as possible. I miss you so much, Seaweed Brain."

"I never thought I would miss hearing that name so much," I smiled. "I really have to go."

"Then go," she whispered. "Go save the world again you overly selfless little hero."

I smiled softly, "Bye." It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Putting that phone down felt like I was saying goodbye for good. I didn't like that feeling.

"Percy, come on," Hazel yelled. Frank was stalling the conductor from closing the doors while Hazel waved at me frantically. I ran toward the train wishing I could have spoke to Annabeth longer. Now I was on my way to my impending doom. Great trade off.

Annabeth's POV (on the Argo ||)

I woke to my phone ringing. That was odd my phone was hardly **_ever_** on, and that was only for emergencies. I could have sworn it was off. I looked over at my alarm clock enraged to find that it was two am.

I snacked up my phone. The number wasn't one I recognized**(JM-do pay phones have numbers? I wouldn't know, I've never been callEd from one)**but out of sheer irritation I answered it, wanting to give who ever it was a piece of my mind.

"It is two the freaking morning," I growled angrily into it. "Who ever you are you better have a good reason for calling me."

The person on the other side of the line gasped slightly and paused. I almost continued when the mystery person spoke.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice, Wise Girl," a voice I would have known anywhere.

"_PERCY_?" I asked/yelled shooting out of bed. My head collided with my shelf above me. "Ow." I rubbed my head where I had hit it.

"Did you hit your head?" Percy asked laughing.

"Yeah," I said, biting back a sarcastic comment. "Percy, is that really you?"

"Yes," Percy said soberly. "It's me."

"Where are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you at the Roman camp? What's it like there? Can you convince them that we aren't a threat to them? Do they miss Jason? How long have you been there? You didn't... Meet anyone there? Did you?"

I couldn't help asking questions. I had so many but those were my main ones. I was truly terrified that Percy would have found someone at the Roman camp. As happy as I was for Piper and Jason getting together the fact that they got together horrified me. Jason claimed that he didn't have a girlfriend in New Rome but what if he was wrong?** (JM- This is not my opinion. I love Jasper. I'm only saying this because I want Annabeth to be paranoid). **

"Hold on, Annabeth," Percy said. "One question at a time. Okay so, Alaska, sort of, a scratch or two but nothing major, no, different, maybe, very much, about a week, and there is no one who could replace you."

I sighed in relief. He didn't have anyone in New Rome. That's when a realization hit me. "_**Alaska**_? What in Hades are you didn't in Alaska?"

"Um... I'm on a... Uh... A quest."

"For?" I asked trying to stay as calm as I possibly could.

"To free Thanatos so monsters can die again," Percy mumbled.

"The giants captured... Death?" I asked not being able to determine what emotion I was feeling.

"Yeah," Percy said. "But don't worry, Frank, Hazel and I will set things right."

"Just don't get hurt," I instructed. I started pacing back and forth. The arm that wasn't holding the phone warped around my body. I decided not to ask who these Frank and Hazel people were for now.

"I'll do my best," Percy promised. "Annabeth, I lo..."

"All aboard!" A voice called in the background.

"I have to go," Pefcy said apologetically. "I'll see you soon?"

"As soon as possible," I said. He didn't have a clue as to how soon we would see each other. "I miss you so much, Seaweed Brain."

"I never thought I would miss hearing that name so much," Percy said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice. I knew he loved that name. "I really have to go."

"Then go," I whispered. "Go save the world again you overly selfless little hero."

"Bye," Percy whispered as if in pain. I wanted nothing more that to reach through the phone and pull him out of danger and to me. The end tone sounded on the phone and I knew Percy was gone.

I shut my phone and snuck to the floor. About two hours later Jason came around for guard shifts.

"Hey Annabeth," he said opening the door slowly expecting to find me asleep. Instead he found me on my knees hugging my sides. "Annabeth? What's wrong?" His voice was frantic.

I shock my head unable to say 'nothing' aloud. Only Jason understood it wrong.

"Should I get Piper?" He asked.

"No," I croaked. I hadn't cried in nearly a month, a least in public and I wasn't about to break that streak now. "I'm fine. It's just... Nothing."

"Look," Jason said kneeling down in front of me placing a hand on each of my shoulders. "Go back to sleep. I'll cover your shift."

"No, that isn't fair to you," I said. I took a deep breath and stood. "I'm alright now."

"Annabeth," Jason said slowly. "Is something wrong? Can help in anyway? I know you don't really like me very much but let me help if I can."

"Jason," I said. "It's not that I don't like its just..."

"Whenever you see me, you remember him," Jason summed up. "Percy."

"Yeah." I looked down at my feet. "I'll be ready for guard duty in just a bit. If Leo and my calculations are correct we should be in New Rome in no more that two day, possibly less. You'll need t be rested."

Finally Jason nodded and headed for his room.

I walked out on the deck it was still dark and we had left New York late this afternoon. We were going easy right now so as to test the engine but we would revue them up in a few hours.

I looked out over the side of the deck at the horizon.

"I'm on my way Percy," I whispered. I fingered the rings on my necklace, it wouldn't be long before one of them wouldn't be there anymore, and I could wait for that moment to come.

* * *

**JM- I totally messed up the time zones. When I fist had this idea Annabeth was in her cabin but it fit so well here I decided to put it. Then I realized my mistake and tried to cover it terribly. **

**Annabeth- not really, beside you did stay up until all hours writing this even though you have finals tomorrow. **

**Percy- but she cares more about her readers than her grades even though she is a terrible updater. **

**JM- also guys I had this whole idea while writing this, I'm going to add a chapter or two for the rest of the book, just bending the plot ever so slightly to fit mine. I have some fun ideas for the Mark of Athena. But that is beside the point. I hope you liked it, please, please, please, PLEASE review. **


End file.
